Possuída
by RitaMonS
Summary: Perdida no deserto, Hinata foi salva por um estranho cavaleiro e levada para seu luxuoso acampamento. Como ambos se deixaram consumir pelo desejo, ele duvida que Hinata seja uma mulher respeitável
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO UM**

Hinata estava numa das barracas do _souk, _a feira livre, prestes a regatear com o vendedor uma peça de seda bordada, quando percebeu algo e se virou para ver o que era. Do outro lado da estreita alameda, ela o avistou. Ele usava um _disha-dasha _branco, o tradicional manto longo, e a luz do sol enfatizava o tom de mel de sua pele e fazia brilhar a faca afiada que trazia presa ao cinto.

Ao perceber que perdera a atenção da compradora, o vendedor informou, olhando naquela direção:

— Ele é da tribo ayghar tuaregue.

Hinata não respondeu. Pelas pesquisas que fizera antes de vir para Zuran, sabia ser essa uma tribo de guerreiros bárbaros que mantinha o mesmo estilo de vida nômade de séculos passados, quando seus membros escoltavam as caravanas de comércio pelo deserto.

Diferentemente dos outros homens de manto, esse trazia a barba e o bigode bem-cortados. Os cílios eram escuros e espessos, os olhos cor de âmbar escuro com manchas douradas transmitiam altivez.

Ele lembrava um perigoso predador que a civilização moderna não conseguiria domar ou reprimir. Era um homem do deserto, que criava seu próprio código moral. Os traços e a postura arrogante a atemorizavam e, ao mesmo tempo, a atraíam.

E a boca era perigosamente sensual!

Hinata estremeceu ao se perceber com esse tipo de pensamento.

Não viera para o reino de Zuran para pensar em homens de lábios sensuais. Ao contrário, fazia parte de uma equipe de cientistas visitantes cuja função era proteger a flora e a fauna naturais da região. Mas não conseguia desviar os olhos daquele homem.

Aparentemente sem percebê-la, o desconhecido olhou para os dois lados da alameda do movimentado bazar. Pelo menos para Hinata, a cena parecia uma visão de uma fantasia árabe. Certamente se comentasse com seu chefe, Orochimaru, ele a ridicularizaria. Mas não queria pensar em Orochimaru. Embora já tivesse deixado claro que não estava interessada nele, que, além de tudo, era casado, Orochimaru se insinuava com investidas desagradáveis e, ao ser rejeita do, a tratava mal.

Só de pensar em Orochimaru, Hinata instintivamente se protegeu nas sombras da barraca. Logo, porém, os olhos cor de âmbar a capturaram, levando-a a se esconder mais ainda, sem analisar o porquê de sua atitude.

Mesmo protegida pelas sombras, Hinata viu que o desconhecido tinha os olhos fixos exatamente onde ela estava. Seu coração batia acelerado, e gotas de suor brotavam em sua pele.

Um grupo de mulheres de manto preto e véu que caminhava pela alameda ficou entre os dois, interrompendo sua visão, e, segundo ela esperava, a do desconhecido também. Depois que as mulheres passaram, Hinata o avistou outra vez, mas era óbvio que perdera o interesse nela, pois já se afastava, cobrindo o rosto todo com a extremidade solta do tecido azul-índigo que lhe envolvia a cabeça, deixando apenas os olhos à mostra, no estilo tradicional dos homens da tribo tuaregue. Depois, de costas para Hinata, o desconhecido entrou por uma porta que havia atrás dele, inclinando a cabeça para poder passar.

Hinata percebeu que a mão que ele apoiava na esquadria da porta era esguia e bronzeada, com dedos compridos e unhas bem-cuidadas. Estranhou. Estudara as tribos nômades do deserto árabe e sua história, inclusive os costumes da tribo tuaregue, famosa pelas roupas azul-índigo. Sabia que não era comum um suposto tuaregue revelar o rosto para o mundo ver, contrariando séculos de tradição, nem ter mãos tão bem-tratadas, que mais pareciam as de um rico homem de negócios.

Hinata sentiu um nó na garganta. Não era uma tola impressionável pronta a acreditar que qualquer homem usando um _disha-dasha _era um líder poderoso. Também não tinha nenhuma fantasia secreta de fazer sexo na areia com um homem desses! Era uma cientista qualificada de 24 anos de idade! No entanto...

Quando finalmente ele desapareceu pela porta, Hinata suspirou, aliviada.

— Vai querer? É seda de muito boa qualidade... Muito boa mesmo. E está por um ótimo preço.

Disciplinada, Hinata voltou a atenção para a seda. Era muito fina, e o tom de azul combinaria muito bem com a pele corada e o cabelo preto azulado. Como estava sozinha em público, tivera a precaução de afastar o cabelo do rosto e escondê-lo sob o chapéu de aba larga.

Mas num tecido como esse, o corpo semi-revelado pelas camadas transparentes ficaria provocante, e ela poderia soltar os cabelos como se fossem uma nuvem de seda, para o caso de um homem de olhos dourados aparecer e...

Hinata largou a seda como se lhe queimasse os dedos. Quando o vendedor se abaixou para pegar, um grupo de homens uniformizados apareceu na alameda, caminhando a passos largos, empurrando as pessoas que ali se encontravam, dispersando-as. Eles escancaravam portas e arrancavam as coberturas das barracas, nitidamente à procura de alguém, sem se importarem com o estrago que pudessem causar às pessoas e seus pertences.

Por alguma razão que Hinata não pode entender, ela dirigiu o olhar para a porta através da qual o desconhecido desaparecera.

Os homens uniformizados estavam bem próximos.

Atrás dela, a porta se abriu, e um homem saiu para a rua. Era alto, o cabelo escuro, e usava roupas européias — calça de algodão e camisa de linho —, mas Hinata logo o reconheceu e arregalou os olhos de surpresa.

O homem da tribo se tornara um europeu. Começou a caminhar pela alameda, e estava em frente à barraca onde Hinata se encontrava, quando um dos homens uniformizados o avistou e passou por ela apressado, empurrando-a, gritando para ele em inglês e em zuranês.

— Você! Pare!

Hinata viu os olhos pretos do homem da tribo examinarem, procurarem... até que pousaram nela.

— Querida! Finalmente a achei... Eu avisei para não se afastar de mim.

Ele lhe segurou o pulso, e depois a mão, entrelaçando os dedos esguios que Hinata observara há poucos instantes nos seus, como se fossem um casal, segurando-a apertado, de modo que ela não conseguisse soltar. Um sorriso calculado quebrou um pouco da arrogância do semblante. Ele se aproximou mais.

— Não sou sua querida — contestou Hinata, sem conseguir respirar muito bem.

— Comece a andar... — ordenou ele, baixinho, e o olhar duro, intimidador, a aprisionava, enfeitiçando-a com seu magnetismo.

Hinata estava tão irritada que os olhos perolados, geralmente suaves, pareciam feitos de pedra. Mas ao mesmo tempo ela sentia algo muito mais primitivo e perigoso que a entorpecia, enquanto agia segundo as instruções do desconhecido. Ele se aproximou mais ainda e, através da mescla de cheiros de temperos e perfumes, Hinata percebeu o cheiro cítrico discreto da água de colônia cara, e, quando ele se aproximou ainda mais, o cheiro íntimo, levemente almiscarado e muito mais perturbador de seu corpo.

A alameda já estava repleta de homens armados, que abriam as portas das casinholas e derrubavam as barracas, numa busca inquieta de algo ou de alguém!

O clima relaxado e alegre de antes desaparecera. A alameda transformara-se num lugar de vozes elevadas e de um medo quase tangível.

Um grande veículo 4x4, de vidros escurecidos nas janelas, chegou pela alameda destruindo o que tivesse pela frente e afugentando as pessoas, até que parou de súbito, fazendo chiar os pneus. Um homem uniformizado saiu do veículo rodeado de seguranças, e Hinata assustou-se ao reconhecer o ministro do Interior de Zuran, primo do rei, o sheik soberano.

Hinata fitou seu captor, apreensiva, com emoções conflitantes. Ela o vira entrar numa casa do outro lado da alameda vestido de tuaregue, e, a contar por seu comportamento, ele ocultava alguma coisa. O mais certo seria atrair a atenção daqueles homens muito bem armados que ocupavam a alameda para a presença do suposto tuaregue e suas próprias suspeitas, mas... Mas ele tinha um fascínio perigoso que a seduzia... Determinada, Hinata tentou se desvencilhar, mas o desconhecido a deteve e arrastou-a para um espaço estreito e escondido nas sombras da alameda, seus corpos ficaram literalmente colados.

— Não sei o que está acontecendo, mas... — começou ela, corajosa.

— Silêncio. — A ordem fria, sem emoção, foi sussurrada ao seu ouvido.

Hinata procurou se convencer de que tremia tanto de susto e de medo, que não tinha nenhuma relação com aquela perna musculosa colada à sua. O coração do desconhecido batia tão forte que parecia ressoar nos dois corpos, sobrepondo-se à batida do seu próprio coração, subjugando-a, como se provesse a ambos da força vital.

A repentina lembrança de uma dor antiga, aguda, a di lacerou. O amor de seus pais fora assim: total, abrangente e para sempre.

Hinata fez um pequeno ruído, um murmúrio de medo, mas ele reagiu rápido e a puniu.

Segurou-lhe a garganta, bloqueou a visão da rua, e, com um beijo, silenciou qualquer protesto que ela pudesse fazer.

Ele tinha sabor de calor, de deserto e de mil e uma coisas que nele estavam impressas e que eram estranhas para Hinata. E, de certo modo, perigosamente excitantes, reconheceu ela, quando, contra sua vontade, uma força primitiva feminina a dominou.

Seus lábios suavizaram-se e se entreabriram, e o desconhecido aproveitou a deixa, pressionando os lábios contra os seus com mais força, levando-a à loucura ao introduzir a língua impetuosa contra a sua, exigindo sua submissão.

Seu corpo vibrava de excitação. Hinata jamais se imaginara beijando um homem em público com tamanha sofreguidão, em plena luz do dia, que dirá um total estranho.

Ainda estava sendo beijada, quando ouviu vagamente o 4x4 se afastar.

E tão bruscamente que quase a fez cair, o estranho a soltou e a segurou com uma das mãos sem qualquer traço de emoção, e desapareceu na multidão, deixando-a para trás, estupefata, e, pior, com a sensação de ter sido abandonada.

— Sua ALTEZA...

No palácio real, reverências o acompanhavam ao longo do caminho que o levaria à presença do meio-irmão mais velho.

Em frente à sala de audiências, guardas armados abriram pesadas portas duplas folheadas a ouro, o reverenciaram e abriram caminho para sua passagem.

Itachi curvou-se, em sinal de respeito ao meio-irmão, enquanto as portas se fechavam. Embora fossem filhos do mesmo pai, e o carinho que o irmão lhe dedicava não fosse segredo para ninguém, ele era o rei, o sheik soberano de Zuran. Pelo menos em público, devia respeitar sua posição.

Imediatamente o rei se levantou e fez sinal para que Itachi se aproximasse para abraçá-lo.

— É muito bom vê-lo de volta, irmão. Ouvi excelentes elogios a você de outros governantes e de nossas embaixadas nas Américas e na Europa.

— É muita gentileza sua alteza. O crédito é seu por me honrar com a tarefa de garantir que nossas embaixadas tenham o pessoal necessário para levar a cabo seus planos de instituir uma maior democracia.

Sem que fosse preciso dar alguma ordem, uma porta se abriu, e um criado apareceu seguido de outros dois, trazendo um café perfumado.

Depois de servidos, ao ficarem a sós, o soberano quebrou o silêncio.

— Vamos passear no jardim — convidou. — Lá podemos conversar mais livremente.

Atrás da sala de audiências, oculto por uma pesada cortina, havia um jardim privado muito exuberante, onde se ouvia o barulho das águas de inúmeras fontes.

Nem uma poeira quebrava a perfeição dos caminhos em mosaico por onde passavam os dois irmãos, lado a lado, em suas túnicas de um branco imaculado.

— É o que suspeitávamos — anunciou Itachi, em voz baixa, quando eles pararam em frente a um dos muitos lagos de peixes. Inclinando-se para pegar um punhado de alimento numa tigela e lançar na água, ele continuou. — Madara está conspirando contra você.

— Tem provas disso? — perguntou o soberano, bruscamente.

Itachi negou com a cabeça.

— Ainda não. Como sabe, consegui me infiltrar e me juntar ao bando de ladrões e renegados liderados por El Khalid.

O soberano bufou.

— Aquele traidor. Eu deveria tê-lo aprisionado pelo resto da vida, fui tolerante demais.

— El Khalid nunca o perdoou por tê-lo privado de suas terras e propriedades, depois de descobertas suas atividades fraudulentas. Tenho sérias desconfianças de que Madara lhe tenha prometido a reintegração de posse de tudo o que lhe foi tirado, em troca de destroná-lo. Mas, ao que parece, Madara pretende deixar que El Khalid apareça como responsável, pois, obviamente, não lhe interessa ser vinculado ao seu assassinato em hipótese alguma. — Itachi parecia preocupado. — Você precisa ficar atento...

— Estou bem protegido, não tema por mim. Além do mais, todos sabem que Madara me odeia desde quando éramos crianças, portanto ele não ousará me atacar abertamente.

— É uma pena que você não possa bani-lo do reino. O soberano deu uma risada.

— Não podemos fazer nada sem provas concretas, irmão. Agora somos uma democracia, em parte, graças à sua mãe. Devemos agir de acordo com as leis do pais.

Itachi se comoveu diante da referência do meio-irmão a sua mãe, uma liberal entusiasmada. Inicialmente, ela fora contratada para ser educadora do atual governante, mas, enquanto desempenhava suas funções com o jovem aluno, apaixonara-se pelo pai, sendo correspondida.

Itachi era o resultado desse amor, mas não chegara a conhecer a mãe, que morrera de uma febre um mês depois de dar à luz. Antes, porém, fizera o marido prometer quê seu filho seria educado de acordo com sua cultura ocidental.

Em conseqüência da promessa feita no leito de morte da mãe, Itachi fora educado na Europa e nos Estados Unidos, antes de ser nomeado embaixador de Zuran.

— É você quem enfrenta o maior perigo, Itachi — preveniu o soberano. — E, como seu irmão e soberano, não quero que se arrisque tanto.

Itachi deu de ombros.

— Já concordamos que não existe mais ninguém em quem possamos confiar plenamente. Além do mais, o perigo não é tão grande assim. El Khalid já me aceitou como um tuaregue rejeitado pela tribo em razão de atividades criminais. De fato, já comprovei meu valor. Paramos uma caravana de mercadores na semana passada e os aliviamos de suas mercadorias...

O soberano fez uma carranca.

— Quem eram? Quero cuidar para que sejam recompensados, embora ninguém tenha vindo se queixar de algum ataque desse gênero.

— E penso que não o farão — disse Itachi, com ironia. — Primeiro, o ataque aconteceu no quarteirão vazio, depois da fronteira de Zuran, onde El Khalid tem sua base; segundo, a mercadoria consistia em dinheiro falso.

— Ah, por isso não deram parte.

— Embora El Khalid se vanglorie de estar envolvido com alguém muito importante, ainda não vi Madara, nem seus homens, o contatarem. No entanto, se Madara planeja assassiná-lo durante uma das suas aparições públicas no Dia Nacional, como suponho, precisará se encontrar com El Khalid em breve. Coincidentemente, El Khalid espalhou a notícia de que pretende convocar uma reunião importante, da qual todos nós deveremos participar, mas ainda não informou quando, nem onde.

— E você acha que Madara estará presente?

— É provável. Ele deve ser o responsável pela agenda da reunião, e vai querer se assegurar de que os homens escolhidos para acompanharem Khalid numa missão de assassinato sejam confiáveis. Obviamente, Madara não arriscará usar nenhum de seus homens, portanto... Sim, creio que ele estará presente. E eu também estarei.

O soberano não gostou de ouvir aquilo.

— Não tem medo que Madara possa reconhecê-lo?

— Disfarçado de tuaregue? — Itachi sacudiu a cabeça negativamente. — Duvido. Os tuaregues cobrem o rosto.

O soberano ainda parecia preocupado.

— E então, alteza, está contente com o andamento da obra do complexo do novo hotel? Em visita às nossas embaixadas, ouvi muitos elogios às condições turísticas do país — anunciou Itachi, ao mesmo tempo prevenindo o meio-irmão com um olhar de cautela, ao ouvir passos se aproximando.

As folhagens se afastaram para revelar a figura pequena e troncuda, mas poderosa, do homem de quem acabavam de falar. Ele se aproximou, os dedos cobertos de anéis pesados, incrustados com pedras preciosas. O olhar venenoso pousou primeiro em Itachi, depois no soberano. Ignorando Itachi totalmente, ele se inclinou para reverenciar o governante.

— Madara — saudou o rei com frieza. — O que o traz aqui? Não é sempre que se afasta de seus deveres como nosso ministro do Interior para nos fazer uma visita social.

— Estou muito ocupado, é verdade! — respondeu Madara, com arrogância.

— Eu soube que houve um tumulto no _souk _hoje cedo — comentou Itachi.

Imediatamente, Madara dirigiu-lhe um olhar desconfiado.

— Não foi nada importante... Um ladrãozinho insignificante causando confusão.

— Um ladrãozinho insignificante? Mas você foi resolver pessoalmente!

— Por acaso estava por perto. E o que você tem a ver com a maneira como cuido das minhas responsabilidades?

_ Nada além do interesse de um cidadão preocupado _respondeu Itachi, cortês.

Os lábios franzidos, Madara voltou-lhe as costas e dirigiu-se ao soberano.

— Pelo que entendi, sua alteza preferiu ignorar meu conselho e não ter a escolta armada de minha guarda pessoal para garantir sua segurança durante as celebrações do Dia Nacional.

— Agradeço sua preocupação, primo, mas não devemos esquecer nosso dever para com o povo. Os convidados de outros países, especialmente aqueles que deverão apoiar nossa crescente indústria de turismo, não se sentirão seguros quanto à estabilidade da nossa nação se pensarem que o governante não pode se misturar ao próprio povo numa ocasião de alegria, sem a proteção de guardas armados.

— Além do mais — acrescentou Itachi, suavemente, no silêncio tenso que se seguiu às palavras do soberano —, devemos sempre nos perguntar, _quem _cuidaria dos guardas?

Uma expressão de ódio tomou conta do rosto de Madara.

— Se está sugerindo... — começou ele, furioso.

— Não estou sugerindo nada — interrompeu-o Itachi, friamente. — Só me referi a fatos.

— Fatos?

— Já está provado que a presença de um grupo armado pode transformar incidentes relativamente pequenos em situações fora de controle. Estou certo que nenhum de nós gostaria de ter de explicar ao embaixador de alguma outra nação que um de seus conterrâneos foi morto por um guarda mal treinado que se entusiasmou demais.

— Conversaremos sobre isso em particular, primo — disse Madara, irritado, dirigindo-se ao soberano, propositalmente ignorando Itachi, ao fazer uma breve reverência e sair.

O sheik soberano franziu o cenho ao trocar olhares com o meio-irmão mais jovem.

— Nosso primo esquece que deve respeito a você — disse ele, sem esconder o descontentamento.

Itachi deu de ombros.

— Ele nunca escondeu que não gosta de mim, nem de minha mãe.

— E de nosso pai? Ele foi o maior governante que este país já teve! Madara deveria se lembrar disso! Infelizmente, nosso pai e eu só viemos, a saber, muito depois que Madara o maltratava quando você era criança.

— Aprendi a lidar com isso, e também com ele.

— Ele e o pai odiavam a sua mãe. Não lhes agradava a influência que ela tinha sobre nosso pai. E depois, quando se casaram...

— Madara não gosta de mim, mas é você que ele almeja destronar — assinalou Itachi, secamente. — Preciso voltar para o deserto, antes que minha ausência provoque comentários. Temia que Madara tivesse suspeitado de mim, ao ver seus homens virarem o _souk _do avesso à minha procura, mas depois percebi que estavam atrás de outro tuaregue!

— Oficialmente, você só veio a Zuran de passagem e partirá esta noite para aproveitar um merecido descanso. É pena que não tenha tempo para examinar nossos novos empreendimentos. A primeira fase da marina está quase pronta. Ah, quase me esquecia, suas éguas deram belas crias.

Itachi sorriu os dentes muito brancos contrastando com a pele dourada. O soberano era famoso no mundo inteiro por seu envolvimento com corridas de cavalos.

Quando os dois irmãos já voltavam para o interior do palácio, o rei virou-se para Itachi, muito sério.

— Não tenho certeza se devo permitir que faça isso. Gosto muito de você, irmão. Mais do que imagina. Sua mãe foi quase uma mãe para mim. Ela me apresentou um mundo de conhecimento. Foi por sua influência que nosso pai começou a pensar num futuro a longo prazo para nosso país. Quando ela morreu, ele não teve mais vontade de viver. Perdi os dois, e não quero perdê-lo também.

— Nem eu a você — respondeu Itachi, com firmeza, ao se abraçarem.

— Olá, gata! Quer sair comigo esta noite? Soube que sua alteza está oferecendo uma grande recepção para celebrar o começo da estação das corridas de cavalos. Depois, poderemos ir a algum clube.

O convite animado que Hinata recebia do fotógrafo solteiro do grupo a fez sorrir. Kiba Inuzuka era um galanteador incorrigível, mas era impossível não gostar dele.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, negando. Mas antes que Hinata pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Orochimaru interveio, abruptamente:

— Estamos aqui para trabalhar, e não para socializar, e é bom não se esquecer disso, Kiba. Além disso, amanhã acordaremos cedo.

No silêncio que se seguiu à explosão do chefe da expedição. Kiba fez uma careta para Richard, sem que ele visse.

Embora muito qualificado, Orochimaru não era nada popular entre os integrantes da equipe. Mas Hinata era quem mais sofria.

— Ele é horrível — comentou a outra mulher do grupo, Sakura Haruno, naquela noite, sentada na beira da cama de Hinata.

A luxuosa vila privada colocada à disposição da equipe fora construída segundo as tradições do lugar. Mulheres e homens tinham aposentos separados, e havia uma acomodação adicional para os funcionários.

No início, Hinata achou estranho ela e Sakura ficarem trancadas em seus aposentos durante a noite. Agora, porém considerando os avanços indesejáveis de Richard, estava muito feliz por ter de adotar os costumes do país.

— Tenho pena da mulher de Orochimaru — admitiu Hinata.

— Eu também! Embora ele não goste quando a mencionamos. Já percebeu como ele está obcecado por você?

— Ao ver o olhar apreensivo de Hinata, Sakura teve piedade e acrescentou: — Talvez chamar de obsessão seja um exagero, mas sem dúvida ele está determinado a levá-la para a cama.

— Talvez, mas não conseguirá — assegurou Hinata.

— Posso suportar as investidas de orochimaru, mas quando ele começa a usar a posição de chefe da expedição para me punir por rejeitá-lo, começo a me preocupar. Este é o meu primeiro emprego, e estou em fase de experiência.

— Procure não deixar que ele se aproxime — aconselhou Sakura, sufocando um bocejo. — Vou dormir. O dia foi longo e, como Orochimaru lembrou, amanhã começaremos antes do amanhecer.

Hinata sorriu. Pessoalmente, estava ansiosa pela expedição que examinaria uma das cadeias de montanhas do deserto, conhecidas como ravinas.

JÁ deveria estar dormindo. Fazia uma hora que estava na cama, mas, toda vez que fechava os olhos, confrontava-se com a imagem perturbadora do homem de olhos dourados, como o nomeara secretamente.

E não só a cor dos olhos dele estava gravada em sua memória. Seu corpo estremecia com a mesma violência e delicadeza com que dedos fortes puxam as cordas de uma lira.

"Isso é ridículo", pensou. Uma mulher de 24 anos, com doutorado em bioquímica, não podia ter uma reação Ia e primitiva a um total estranho — e muito provavelmente um criminoso!

Mas os dedos já buscavam na curva suave dos lábios a marca deixada por ele. E ela relembrou cada emoção daquele momento.

Irritada, Hinata procurou negar o que sentia. E recordou o passado... Seus pais tinham sido um casal de cientistas totalmente dedicados um ao outro. Assim viveram e morreram juntos, quando o sítio que escavavam desmoronou sobre seus corpos.

Na ocasião, Hinata estava com 17 anos. Já não era criança, mas também não era uma adulta. Como seus pais não tinham irmãos, ela ficou sem nenhuma família.

Quando se viu órfã e totalmente só, Hinata sentiu uma grande necessidade de ter alguém que a amasse e a completasse, mas também teve medo de sua fragilidade e da vulnerabilidade que esses sentimentos lhe causavam.

Imatura e amedrontada, ela os enterrou bem fundo dentro de si. Concentrou-se nos estudos, permitindo-se fazer amigos, mas com cautela, sem abrir muito a guarda.

Aos 24 anos, considerava-se bem-ajustada e emocionalmente madura, mas agora... O que sentia pelo desconhecido demonstrava o oposto.

"Analisemos a situação", pensou ela, determinada.

"Você está num país estranho, com costumes muito diferentes, um país que sempre a fascinou e a entusiasmou, a ponto de viajar para cá, e, antes, de estudar zuranês. Além disso, diante daquela situação incomum, sua adrenalina subiu. E evidente que isso a afetaria", concluiu.

"Mas a ponto de reagir sensualmente a um estranho, um homem a quem, segundo tudo indicava, ela deveria temer?", rebateu a si mesma.

"Todos podem errar", pensou, tentando se consolar. E era improvável que voltasse a vê-lo. Mas Hinata não quis pensar no quanto essa constatação a deprimia.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO DOIS**

O sol JÁ aparecia no horizonte, quando eles saíram da vila, num comboio de veículos 4x4 bem equipados, em direção ao deserto. Para desespero de Hinata, Orochimaru insistira que o acompanhasse no seu jipe.

— Estará muito mais confortável comigo, na frente dos outros veículos... — disse ele, rindo, e acrescentou:

— Os outros sufocarão com nossa poeira.

Era verdade que Orochimaru dirigia a uma velocidade que gerava uma onda pesada de areia fina, mas Hinata ainda teria preferido estar num dos outros veículos.

— Por que não relaxa um pouco? — sugeriu Orochimaru. — Recupere seu sono, a viagem será longa. Mas antes beba um pouco de água para não desidratar.

Obediente, ela aceitou beber da garrafa aberta que ele oferecia.

Talvez fosse mesmo uma boa idéia dormir, reconheceu Hinata, em seguida. Pelo menos assim não precisaria conversar com Orochimaru. Bocejando de sono, cedeu à tentação de fechar os olhos. De fato estava muito sonolenta. Talvez por ter passado grande parte da noite pensando no homem de olhos dourados.

Quase adormecida, Hinata percebeu que o jipe começava a ganhar velocidade.

Finalmente ela acordou com o sol do fim de tarde brilhando no vidro. Ao perceber o quanto dormira, endireitou-se no banco e virou-se para Orochimaru, consternada:

— Você deveria ter me acordado. Quanto tempo ainda falta para chegarmos à ravina?

Orochimaru demorou algum tempo para responder. Quando se virou, a expressão em seus olhos deixou-a apreensiva.

— Não iremos para a ravina — respondeu, presunçoso. — Iremos a um lugar mais isolado, romântico... Onde poderei tê-la só para mim, e lhe mostrar... e ensinar...

Hinata o encarou, apavorada. Queria ter entendido mal, mas a expressão no rosto de Orochimaru dizia tudo.

— Não pode fazer isso! Temos que ir para a ravina. Os outros estarão à nossa espera...

— Eles pensam que tivemos que voltar — anunciou ele, sereno. — Informei que você não estava bem. Foi uma boa idéia colocar pílulas para dormir naquela água que você bebeu.

Hinata o fitava, horrorizada.

— Orochimaru, isso é ridículo. Vou telefonar para os outros neste instante e...

— Não creio que seja possível — observou Richard, com um sorriso de satisfação. — Seu telefone celular está comigo. Tirei de sua bolsa quando parei para avisar que iríamos voltar.

Hinata não pôde acreditar no que ouvia.

— Isso é loucura! Vamos nos juntar aos outros e esquecer...

— Não! — Orochimaru silenciou-a, veemente. — Iremos para o oásis. Há dias planejo uma maneira de conseguir tê-la. Esta é a oportunidade perfeita, e o oásis, o lugar perfeito. Fica no "quarteirão vazio" do deserto, uma área que é terra de ninguém. Isso deveria encantá-la, já que se interessa tanto pela história desta região. Esse oásis já foi usado como parada de caravanas de camelos.

Hinata fixou os olhos nele, apreensivos. Tinha a garganta seca e o coração acelerado. Não tinha propriamente medo de Orochimaru, mas não podia negar que seu comportamento indicava certa obsessão por ela, ou pelo menos uma desagradável determinação, como Sakura suspeitara.

— Veja, lá está o oásis — declarou Orochimaru, desnecessariamente, quando a pista empoeirada fez uma curva numa cha protuberante, revelando uma reunião de palmeiras e outras vegetações, e, mais adiante, a água azul brilhando com o sol do fim do dia.

Quando Orochimaru parou o jipe, a Hinata reconheceu que, em outras circunstâncias, ficaria fascinada diante daquela visão.

A vegetação que circundava o oásis era abundante e densa, sobretudo na margem mais afastada. Algum dia deve ter sido o leito de um rio, pois o que mais poderia ter escavado um caminho pela escarpa no outro lado do oásis? E possivelmente na rocha de superfície tão lisa houvesse uma cachoeira...

Com certeza o oásis tem de ser suprido por uma fonte ou rio subterrâneo, porém, mesmo diante da inegável beleza do oásis e seus arredores, Hinata não tinha a menor intenção de ficar ali a sós com Orochimaru.

Como ele não reagiria positivamente a qualquer tentativa de persuadi-lo a abandonar seus planos, Hinata teria que descobrir um meio de distraí-lo para pegar as chaves do jipe e ir embora, antes que a impedisse.

— Eu trouxe uma barraca e tudo de que precisaremos.

— Ah, como você é esperto! — elogiou Hinata, tentando parecer impressionada. — Enquanto você arruma tudo, eu ficarei aqui, está bem?

Orochimaru sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não, minha querida, acho que não será possível! Não preparei tudo isso para você fazer a bobagem de tentar fugir!

"Ele _não _conseguirá tirar-me do jipe", pensou Hinata, querendo se consolar, e avisou que não estava preparada para sair do jipe. Mas logo percebeu que o subestimara, pois ele estava preparado para tudo.

— Neste caso, minha querida, você não me deixa outra opção. Serei obrigado a usar isto. — Orochimaru enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e retirou um par de algemas. — Eu preferia não chegar a este ponto, mas se você se recusa a fazer o que eu peço, sou obrigado a algemá-la à porta do jipe.

Hinata reconheceu estar errada achando que não precisava ter medo de Richard, e começou a suar frio. Ele já trancara as portas do veículo. Se ela fosse algemada ali dentro, estaria numa enrascada.

— Seria bom tomar um pouco de ar — admitiu, procurando manter a voz firme. — Posso ficar sentada ao lado do oásis, enquanto você cuida de tudo?

— Claro, minha querida — concordou Orochimaru, sorrindo para ela. — Vamos procurar um lugar confortável para você?

Orochimaru a acompanhou em direção ao oásis, mas seu comportamento era mais de um carcereiro do que de um homem que pretendia se deitar com ela.

— Isto servirá — anunciou ele, indicando uma das palmeiras.

Contudo, ao se aproximar e ouvir o barulho de metal, Hinata imediatamente concluiu que eram as algemas. Sem parar para pensar, ela começou a correr, e parecia uma gazela de tanto pavor. O medo a levou na direção da passagem estreita entre as rochas íngremes, ignorando o som de veículos que corriam em alta velocidade pelo terreno acidentado e os gritos de guerreiros a cavalo. Tarde demais para perceber que sons eram aqueles, ela chegou na passagem e se viu diante de um grupo de fugitivos.

O líder era El Khalid, mas quem a avistou primeiro foi um de seus homens, que desviou o Land Rover tão abruptamente que quase capotou.

Atrás de Hinata, na passagem entre as rochas, Orochimaru urrou* e logo saiu correndo em direção ao jipe, ignorando o apuro em que Hinata se encontrava. Ele ligou o motor e voltou pelo mesmo caminho, acelerando o quanto pôde.

Hinata, contudo, sequer percebeu que Orochimaru a abandonava.

O ar à sua volta estava denso de poeira, e os últimos raios do sol faziam brilhar o metal do veículo que corria a seu lado, cegando-a. O motorista debruçou-se para fora da janela, com uma mão presa ao volante, a outra tentando alcançá-la, e um sorriso lascivo no rosto.

Imediatamente, ela se virou para voltar correndo pelo mesmo caminho que fizera. Por menos que quisesse as atenções de Orochimaru, era muito mais fácil lidar com ele do que com a situação em que se encontrava. Mas, para seu pavor, viu seu trajeto de fuga bloqueado por um cavaleiro montado em seu cavalo, que avançava para ela, e tentou fugir.

O som das patas do cavalo misturava-se aos gritos selvagens do homem que a cercava. Ele estava tão próximo que Hinata sentia o calor da respiração do cavalo em sua pele. Seu coração parecia a ponto de explodir. Hinata viu quando eles ficaram lado a lado, e ele se debruçou na sela, estendendo-lhe a mão. Num movimento inacreditável, ele a levantou do chão e a arrastou para o dorso do cavalo, sentando-a de frente para ele, como sua prisioneira.

Soluçando, querendo respirar, o coração batendo alucinadamente, o rosto pressionado contra o tecido rústico da túnica que o cavaleiro usava, Hinata não pôde fazer nada, além de ficar ali, obrigada a respirar o cheiro do tecido, com seu leve perfume cítrico. Ela se retesou. Agora percebia que a colônia com perfume de limão assim como o cheiro daquele homem lhe eram familiares.

As batidas das patas do cavalo se transformaram na batida de seu próprio coração, e ela tentou virar o corpo para poder ver-lhe o rosto.

Como imaginava, só pode ver os olhos de manchas douradas, que lembravam um olho de tigre. Seu coração entrou em total descompasso quando olhou dentro deles e viu fagulhas douradas de puro ódio serem lançadas na sua direção.

Hinata rapidamente virou o rosto, abalada demais para suportar o desprezo que aqueles olhos transmitiam. À distância, viu o jipe de Orochimaru desaparecer, deixando-a para trás, à mercê do destino. Lágrimas jorravam de seus olhos, e uma delas caiu na mão dourada que segurava as rédeas do cavalo.

O cavaleiro sacudiu a mão. Ele falou alguma coisa para o cavalo, que fez meia-volta e voltou para junto do grupo de homens que os observava.

Ao fazê-lo, um veiculo surgiu do nada, ou assim pareceu a Hinata, e veio numa velocidade assustadora na direção deles. Ao volante, estava o homem que primeiro a perseguira. Seu rosto contorcido transmitia puro ódio. Ele mostrou a mão em punho para o seu captor e disse umas palavras num dialeto que Hinata não entendeu. Em seguida, afastou-se e alcançou os homens que esperavam mais adiante a observá-los.

Hinata tinha cem, não, mil perguntas a fazer, mas, antes que pudesse fazê-las, seu raptor freou o cavalo, diante de um homem forte, de estatura mediana, que sinalizava para que ele desmontasse.

Hinata estremeceu de ver o tamanho do rifle que ele usava pendurado ao ombro, e o cinto de munições em torno da cintura, no qual trazia enfiada uma adaga curva tradicional, que parecia perigosa.

A seu lado, estava o homem que a perseguira, gesticulando, com raiva, e apontando para ela. Ele falava tão rápido que Hinata só conseguiu entender algumas palavras.

Pela breve mesura de seu raptor, Hinata concluiu que o homem com o rifle era o líder. No entanto, embora ele obviamente exigisse a obediência de todos os outros, no caso do seu captor era diferente, pois, pelos gestos, ele sutilmente enfatizava sua independência.

— Por que deixou o homem escapar? — Hinata ouviu o líder perguntar, irritado, em zuranês.

Deu-se uma breve pausa, e seu captor respondeu, friamente:

— El Khalid, você deverá fazer essa pergunta a outra pessoa! Um homem a cavalo, por mais rápido que o animal seja, não pode correr mais do que um jipe. Gaara poderia ter pegado o fugitivo, se não tivesse escolhido perseguir uma presa mais fácil.

— Ele pegou a minha presa, e agora quer me desacreditar. A moça é minha, El Khalid — protestou com veemência o homem do Land Rover.

— Ouviu o que Gaara disse, Tuaregue! Qual é a sua resposta?

Hinata precisou morder o lábio com força para não cair na tentação de virar para seu captor e implorar que não a entregasse a Gaara. O líder o chamava de "Tuaregue", usando apenas o nome da tribo, enquanto que no caso do outro homem usava um nome mais íntimo, Gaara. Seria isso uma indicação de que favoreceria a reivindicação do outro? Só de imaginar, Hinata angustiou-se.

Por que seu captor não dizia alguma coisa? Sentia que ele a fitava, mas não conseguia erguer o rosto e olhar para ele. Temia o que poderia ver naqueles olhos.

— Quem tem a moça sou eu e não ele. Ela me renderá muito dinheiro quando a levar de volta para a cidade de Zuran e a devolver à sua gente.

— Ninguém deverá deixar este acampamento enquanto eu não mandar — foi a resposta áspera. — Reuni todos vocês aqui para uma missão especial. Se tivermos êxito, ficaremos ricos. Já que ambos exigem o direito sobre a moça, poderão lutar por ela. — El Khalid fez um sinal com a cabeça, e, antes que Hinata pudesse protestar, estava sendo levada para longe, à força, por dois homens mal-encarados, ambos armados.

Ansiosa, ela se virou a tempo de ver El Khalid tirar do cinto a adaga curva, cuja lâmina brilhava de tão afiada, e jogá-la para seu captor.

Hinata ficou sem ar quando seu captor a pegou, e ele e Gaara se posicionaram. Gaara já tinha na mão uma adaga semelhante, e quase imediatamente golpeou com selvageria o oponente. Os outros homens começaram a formar um círculo ao redor.

Atrás deles, entre os dois mal-encarados, Hinata só conseguia avistar breves relances da luta.

Não que ela gostasse de ver lutas, longe disso. Mas, nesta ocasião, tinha um motivo muito forte para querer saber quem seria o vencedor. Enquanto os homens a arrastavam para longe, os dois oponentes, embora mantivessem a cabeça coberta, tiraram os mantos e túnicas e lutavam de peito nu e descalços.

Já era noite, e lanternas tinham sido acesas para iluminar a cena que, para Hinata, parecia de outro mundo.

A luz de uma das lanternas reluzia nas adagas quando elas eram erguidas, e os sons repugnantes dos corpos em combate ecoavam as batidas dos pés descalços na areia.

Hinata ouviu um gemido de dor, e o clamor de aprovação da assistência; por cima das cabeças, conseguiu ver a mão que segurava uma adaga para o alto, e as gotas de sangue que dela escorriam. Seu estômago revirou. Estaria o homem de olhos dourados muito ferido? Considerando tudo o que já sabia a respeito dele e o que não sabia, o absurdo era que sua ansiedade e sua preocupação não eram com a situação em que se encontrava, mas com ele. Se pudesse, sairia correndo para ficar a seu lado.

Hinata ouviu outro gemido, seguido de mais um clamor de aprovação, mas desta vez a platéia gritava o nome Tuaregue.

A luta parecia não terminar nunca, e Hinata começou a passar mal de pensar em tamanha violência e crueldade. Ela percebeu que não podia aceitar qualquer tipo de violência física. A ansiedade inicial de ver o que estava acontecendo foi substituída pelo alívio de ter sido poupada de testemunhar um espetáculo tão repulsivo.

Até que, finalmente, a luta pareceu ter chegado ao fim. A platéia aclamava aos gritos, enquanto Hinata era levada para onde estavam os dois lutadores, juntamente com El Khalid.

Apenas um dos três homens atraía sua atenção. Até que suspirou, aliviada, quando ouviu a multidão gritar "Tuaregue", e o viu erguer as duas adagas, tendo ao lado o oponente, caído no chão, desanimado.

Quando seu raptor se virou, Hinata levou um susto. Ele tinha vários ferimentos no corpo: um corte na pele do rosto, que quase atingira os olhos; outro logo acima do coração; e o sangue jorrava de um terceiro corte no antebraço.

Hinata ficou um pouco tonta, mas ignorou, afastando o olhar do tórax grande e dourado, molhado de suor, que tinha à sua frente. Gaara, ao contrário, não parecia ter nenhum ferimento, o que a espantou, já que o tal "Tuaregue" era sem dúvida o vencedor.

— Eis o seu prêmio — disse El Khalid. — Tome-a.

Seria imaginação sua, ou o leve aceno de cabeça de seu captor para El Khalid era mais cínico do que respeitoso? Se assim era, ninguém mais parecia ter percebido.

Antes de se voltar para Hinata, ele devolveu a adaga de El Khalid, depois se abaixou para pegar a túnica.

Do canto do olho, Hinata viu Gaara com a adaga na mão, supostamente se preparando para guardá-la no cinto.

Em vez disso, ele se lançou na direção das costas desprotegidas de seu captor.

Hinata gritou para avisar, mas parece que alguém deve tê-lo alertado do perigo, pois ele já se virava num movimento tão rápido que seus olhos não conseguiram acompanhar. Com um chute na mão erguida de Gaara, a adaga foi ao chão.

Imediatamente, três homens seguraram Gaara e o carregaram dali. Como se nada de extraordinário tivesse acontecido, seu captor pegou a túnica e se vestiu. Depois, sinalizou com a cabeça para que ela o acompanhasse.

— Venha — ordenou, peremptório.

Seus passos eram tão largos que Hinata teve dificuldade de acompanhar, mas, no instante em que o alcançou, ele parou de andar e se virou para ela.

— Você deve andar atrás de mim — disse, friamente. Hinata não podia acreditar no que ouvia. Andar atrás dele! Os traumas que sofrerá foram esquecidos, diante do orgulho feminino ferido.

— Não farei isso — recusou-se, irritada. — Não sou sua... propriedade... Além disso, em Zuran, os homens andam ao lado das mulheres.

— Aqui não é Zuran, é o deserto, e você me pertence. Posso fazer o que quiser, quando e como eu desejar.

Sem lhe dar oportunidade de responder, seu raptor se virou e seguiu na direção das tendas, que estavam muito bem escondidas, numa área cercada de rochas altas que formavam uma proteção natural.

Numa clareira em frente a algumas tendas, havia várias fogueiras, onde mulheres cobertas de preto cozinhavam. Diante do cheiro forte da comida, Hinata lembrou-se de que não se alimentava há muito tempo, e seu estômago começou a reclamar.

Como era de se esperar, a tenda para a qual seu captor a levou ficava separada das demais.

Um veículo utilitário com aparência surrada estava estacionado ao lado, e, mais atrás, preso por uma corda, o cavalo de seu captor comia, feliz, guardado por um menino.

Mas Hinata não teve tempo de observar os arredores. Uma mão firme no meio das costas a empurrou para dentro da Hinata já vira tendas semelhantes que tinham sido armadas para exposição e com propósitos educativos, num sítio de educação cultural na cidade de Zuran, mas nunca imaginara que fosse ocupar uma delas! Vários candelabros iluminavam a área de estar principal da tenda com uma luz suave, mostrando tapetes ricamente desenhados e o tradicional divã. No chão, havia muitas almofadas e uma mesinha baixa de madeira, sobre a qual estava um bule de café.

Num instante, os acontecimentos do dia pesaram sobre Hinata, e seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas.

— Por que chora? Pelo seu amante? Não creio que ele esteja desperdiçando lágrimas por sua causa, a julgar pela velocidade com que a abandonou.

Hinata o encarou.

— Orochimaru não é meu amante! Ele é um homem casado...

— Mas é claro. Do contrário, por que a traria para um lugar tão remoto — observou seu raptor, com sorriso cínico.

— Eu não permiti. Ele... ele me forçou...

— Mas é claro! — concordou ele, irônico. Hinata ergueu a cabeça e o fitou com ar de desafio.

— Por que está fingindo que é um tuaregue, quando é evidente que não é?

— Silêncio! — ordenou ele, sério.

— Não me silenciarei. Lembro de você na alameda na cidade de Zuran, mesmo que você tenha esquecido.

Hinata ficou quase sem ar quando ele lhe tapou a boca e, com ar ameaçador, disse baixinho:

— Você ficará em silêncio.

Era demais para Hinata! Ela fora seqüestrada, intimidada, ameaçada e agora isso! Com raiva, mordeu com força a mão que lhe cobria a boca, mas ficou mais chocada com o gosto salgado do sangue do que com a selvageria do que ele disse ao se desvencilhar.

— Mulher, você é uma bruxa! — Seu raptor examinou os pequeninos pontos de sangue na almofada da mão, próximo ao polegar. — De modo algum permitirei que me envenene! Limpe.

Hinata olhava para ele sem acreditar. Seu rosto queimava. Ela mesma se chocara com sua atitude descontrolada. No entanto, lá no fundo, reconhecia o perigo na sensualidade de seus próprios pensamentos. Pensamentos que espelhavam desejos reais? Desejos que ela secretamente queria transformar em ações? De forma alguma!

Sentindo a respiração de seu raptor contra sua orelha, Hinata pegou o pano que ele lhe entregava, molhou na tigela de água que estava a seu lado e pôs-se a cuidar da ferida.

De repente, ele a soltou, se afastou e, com a voz rouca, disse:

— Não! Por que eu lhe daria chance de me causar mais danos ainda?

— Por que se comporta assim? — perguntou Hinata, trêmula. — Quem é você? No _souk, _parecia um europeu.

— Não diga essas coisas. Você não sabe nada de mim! Hinata percebeu na voz de seu raptor que ele a rejeitava e a hostilizava.

— Sei que não é tuaregue — insistiu.

— E você deve saber tudo, claro — zombou ele, numa provocação.

— Sei, sim — confirmou Hinata, corajosa. — Estudei a história e a cultura de Zuran, e sei que um verdadeiro tuaregue jamais descobriria o rosto em público como você, naquele dia na alameda...

Deu-se um silêncio, até que ele falou, em voz baixa, mas muito ameaçador:

— Se eu fosse você, esqueceria tudo sobre a cidade de Zuran e suas alamedas.

Hinata respirou fundo.

— E então, vai me dizer quem você é?

Por um momento, pareceu-lhe que ele não responderia. Depois, ele deu de ombros e falou:

— Quem eu sou não importa. Mas o que sou, sim. Todos nós que prometemos lealdade a El Khalid temos fortes razões para isso. Vivemos fora da lei, como sabe, e seria bom não esquecer.

— Você é um criminoso? Um fugitivo?

— Você faz perguntas demais, e posso assegurá-la que não gostaria de saber quem e o que eu realmente sou.

Foi difícil para Hinata não estremecer de medo diante das palavras ameaçadoras e pedir:

— Pelo menos dê-me um nome que eu possa chamá-lo. Você não pode gostar de ser chamado de Tuaregue. Eu certamente não gostaria de ser chamada de Inglesa!

Para sua surpresa, ele deu uma risada.

— Está bem. Você pode me chamar de... Itachi fez uma pausa. Naquele acampamento de rebeldes, onde a identidade legal de um homem era respeitada como algo privado, ele era conhecido por todos somente como "Tuaregue", e adotara um sobrenome muito comum, bin Sadeen. Mas "Tuaregue" não era o nome que desejava ouvir dos lábios dessa mulher, embora não estivesse preparado para analisar o porquê disso.

— Pode me chamar de Itachi.

— Itachi? — Hinata franziu a testa. — É muito incomum. Não me lembro de ter ouvido antes.

— Foi escolha de minha mãe — disse ele, sem muitas explicações. — E como devo chamá-la?

— Meu nome é Hinata Hyuuga — informou ela, hesitando antes de reunir coragem para perguntar, ansiosa. — Daqui a quanto tempo... poderei voltar para a cidade de Zuran?

— Não sei dizer. El Khalid deu ordens para ninguém deixar o oásis até que ele desse permissão.

Por um momento, Hinata se viu tentada a perguntar o que os levara ao oásis, mas, cautelosa, desistiu.

— Fez bem — disse ele friamente, como que adivinhando seus pensamentos. — Fique aqui. Não saia da tenda.

— Aonde vai? — perguntou Hinata, surpresa, ao vê-lo se afastar.

Itachi virou-se e respondeu, com voz suave:

— Para o meu quarto, para tirar esta roupa suja.

— Ah, e os cortes — lembrou-se ela, culpada. — Não seria bom cuidar?

Itachi deu de ombros.

— Não passam de simples arranhões, e logo estarão curados.

Hinata lembrou-se de algo que a deixou curiosa. — Por que Gaara perdeu a luta, se só você se feriu?

— O objetivo não é retalhar o adversário, mas desarmá-lo.

Quando Itachi se virou novamente, ela olhou na direção da saída.

— São mais de trezentos quilômetros de deserto entre este oásis e a cidade de Zuran.

A frase objetiva deixou-a apreensiva, quase desesperada. O deserto era uma prisão, um vigia designado pela natureza para evitar que ela fugisse, e Itachi evidentemente sabia disso. Será que também sabia do medo que ela sentira quando Gaara a reivindicara como seu troféu? E o quanto se sentira aliviada quando ele interferiu? E o quanto suas emoções eram complexas e inquietantes? Sinceramente, esperava que não! Ele a deixava muito mais vulnerável do que ela gostaria.

Determinada, Hinata se virou para enfrentá-lo.

— Não vai conseguir escapar impune. Orochimaru alertará as autoridades e...

— Nós estamos no quarteirão vazio, muito alem do alcance do seu amante e das autoridades — retrucou Itachi, friamente.

— Orochimaru é meu chefe e não meu amante. — O rosto de Hinata ficou vermelho ao ver a maneira como ele a fitava.

— Então por que razão vocês estariam no oásis a sós? Mas não me surpreende que você negue esse relacionamento depois da maneira como ele a abandonou.

— Orochimaru deve ter achado que fazia mais sentido buscar ajuda, em vez de ficarmos os dois reféns — replicou Hinata.

— Fazia sentido? Ah, claro, você é européia! — zombou Itachi. -— Aqui no deserto, não faz sentido. Nós agimos com base nas interações com as mulheres, principalmente quando temos uma ligação com uma mulher, um compromisso emocional. Mas na sua cultura isso não é importante, não é? Eu preferiria cortar fora meu coração a abandonar a mulher que eu amasse a mercê de qualquer tipo de desconforto ou perigo.

Aquelas palavras invocavam em Hinata imagens íntimas e intensas que penetravam sonhos tão privados e secretos que o simples som da voz dele era suficiente para trazê-los de volta à mente. Ela sempre quis um homem como esse e um amor assim, mas achava que isso não existia. Por isso, durante a vida inteira, fez de tudo para afastar essas tolices e se concentrar nas realidades da vida.

A forte emoção provocou-lhe um nó na garganta. Ela engoliu em seco e se afastou.

— Se quiser, pode ir — disse Itachi, indiferente. — Se Gaara não a pegar, certamente o deserto cuidará disso.

Hinata não respondeu. Sabia que era verdade.

Embora de costas para Itachi, ela percebeu quando ele saiu da área de estar da tenda e entrou na área de dormir.

A adrenalina que a encorajara a falar tão desafiadora desaparecera, Hinata sentiu-se fraca e trêmula. A tenda e seu dono eram sua prisão e seu vigia, mas também sua segurança e proteção.

Mas não podia esquecer o que Itachi era! Lembrava-se de ter lido em algum lugar sobre o perigo de uma pessoa criar uma dependência emocional intensa com relação ao seu captor. Não podia deixar isso lhe acontecer.

Só porque ele a beijara e a usara? Ela começava a sentir dor de cabeça e náusea da mistura pesada de adrenalina e ansiedade.

Hinata caminhou sobre o tapete macio, e cada barulho a deixava tensa, mas ainda assim foi pega de surpresa ao ver que Itachi entrara sem fazer barulho e a observava.

Ele usava uma túnica branca, de tecido suave, a cabeça descoberta, e os pés descalços. À luz do lampião, o tórax dourado brilhava através do cabelo escuro e fino.

Uma sensação que Hinata não pôde controlar explodiu dentro de seu ser, liberando uma ânsia tão íntima e tão surpreendente que ela prendeu a respiração.

Itachi tinha o cabelo úmido, e se encaminhou para ela, trazendo o cheiro de pele limpa e da colônia suave que Hinata já associava a ele. Ela sentiu o coração acelerar e pular tão descompassado que parecia estar alojado na garganta.

Hinata estava pouco à vontade, muito consciente da diferença entre a aparência limpa de Itachi e a sua, cansada e com o corpo pegajoso. Mas não era só isso que lhe provocava essa sensação. Ela tentou desesperadamente afastar o olhar da mão escura que calmamente fechava os botões da túnica e lhe ocultava o dourado acetinado fosco daquela pele.

Numa tentativa de esconder o que estava sentindo; Hinata perguntou, agressiva:

— Por quanto tempo vai me manter aqui?

Itachi dirigiu-lhe um olhar frio e arrogante. — O tempo que for preciso! Ela engoliu em seco.

— O que... pretende fazer? — Será que ele percebia em sua voz o quanto ela estava nervosa?

Itachi apertou os olhos para examiná-la bem e perguntou, irônico:

— Fazer?

— Sim. Quero dizer... — Hinata interrompeu a frase para engolir em seco de novo. — Quero dizer, como pretende informar a expedição que...

— Você pergunta demais! Existe um ditado no seu país sobre curiosidade, não é?

— Sobre a curiosidade matar?

— No seu lugar, eu me preocuparia mais em perguntar se os seus amigos estão dispostos a pagar pela sua liberdade, e quanto, do que como eu pretendo informar onde você está.

Hinata começou a sentir um certo pânico, mas recusou-se a se render ao medo. A morte de seus pais a obrigara a ser auto-suficiente desde cedo, e ela se forçara a adotar o hábito de não depender de mais ninguém e enfrentar verdades e realidades por vezes muito desagradáveis.

E neste momento precisava ter uma resposta para uma pergunta muito desagradável. Umedecendo os lábios muito ressecados, ela o pressionou.

— E se os meus... se a empresa não puder pagar a quantia exigida?

Deu-se uma breve pausa e um relance de algo que ela não conseguiu interpretar nos olhos de Itachi, que disse, com voz suave:

— Nesse caso, terei que levar meus bens para um mercado maior. — Quando ela o fitou, sem expressão, ele ironizou. — Quem mais pagará muito bem por uma mulher jovem e atraente?

Hinata arregalou os olhos. Ele não podia estar falando sério. Podia?

Sem dizer mais nada, Itachi vestiu o turbante de tuaregue, enfiou os pés num par de sandálias e, afastando a cortina pesada, saiu da tenda.

Ela estava sozinha! Se quisesse, podia ir embora. Mas para onde? Tinha certeza de que um grupo de homens como esse, unido pelas atividades ilegais, teria guardas no acampamento. Se tentasse fugir, sofreria a humilhação de ser trazida de volta à força, e, mesmo se conseguisse escapar, sabia que não poderia caminhar até a cidade de Zuran. Não, ela não tinha outra opção além de ser dócil e ficar ali, para ele e para qualquer que fosse o destino que ele escolhesse lhe impor. E Itachi sabia disso.

Qualquer que fosse o destino? E se ele resolvesse achar que ela era desejável? Seu coração batia forte, e um frisson de sensações perigosas que nada tinha a ver com medo ou sofrimento a inundou.

"A desonestidade de Itachi deve compensar", pensou ela, cinicamente, pelo menos o interior da tenda e o mobiliário eram um bom indicador.

Os tapetes que cobriam o chão e as "paredes" eram ricamente desenhados e muito superiores a tudo o que já vira nas lojas. Hinata tocou um deles e passou a ponta dos dedos num dos galhos e no tronco grosso da colorida árvore da vida. Os fios sedosos davam a impressão de ser de verdade, um ser vivo respirando. Se fechasse os olhos, poderia imaginar...

Seu rosto parecia estar pegando fogo, ela afastou a mão do tapete como se estivesse queimando. O divã em madeira entalhada dourada era coberto de um tecido escuro e macio, com almofadas de veludo nas cores das pedras preciosas.

As lamparinas tremeluzentes formavam sombras misteriosas que ecoavam a sensualidade dos tecidos. Um instrumento semelhante ao alaúde descansava no chão ao lado do divã e por trás dele, Hinata avistou uma pilha de livros de capa de couro.

Automaticamente, ela se aproximou e pegou um deles. O título era salientado em folha de ouro, _Rubayat, _de Omar Chayyam... Um livro de poesias. Parecia fora de lugar. Hinata devolveu o livro para a pilha e sentou numa das almofadas. A cabeça ainda doía, e ela estava física e emocionalmente exausta. De tão cansada, fechou os olhos.

No caminho de volta para a tenda, Itachi parou para ver sua égua, depois do esforço que lhe impusera ao longo daquele dia. Ao vê-lo, ela jogou a cabeça para trás e cutucou-lhe o braço com o focinho, pedindo as guloseimas que Itachi costumava trazer. O menino a quem pagava para vigiá-la logo se levantou de onde estava, a alguns passos da égua, mas voltou a deitar ao reconhecê-lo.

O comentário de Hinata sobre sua herança européia o sensibilizara. Sua mãe fora amada e respeitada por toda a família do lado zuranês, à exceção de Madara e seu falecido pai. Segundo o rei, seu meio-irmão, sua mãe não tivera dificuldade em adotar o estilo de vida do marido. Como ele, amava o deserto e seu povo, mesmo sem ter o sangue puro do deserto, como era o caso de Itachi. Obedecendo ao que prometera à esposa em seu leito de morte, seu pai lhe proporcionara uma educação européia, para que pudesse experimentar sua herança cultural ocidental. Mas Itachi jamais esquecera a conversa ouvida por acaso entre o pai e o oficial do governo britânico que o levaria para a nova escola, em Londres.

— O problema é que o menino não é nem uma coisa nem outra... — dissera o diplomata, num ar de critica, pelo menos assim pareceu a Itachi, na ocasião.

Agora, Itachi reconhecia que o diplomata tinha razão. Embora uma boa parte sua pertencesse ao deserto, havia uma outra parte que só se satisfazia quando ele estava envolvido nos afazeres diplomáticos em Washington, Londres e Paris, e na tarefa de promover Zuran. Itachi crescera cercado do amor dos parentes zuraneses, mas tinha consciência de que era diferente. Não era europeu, mas também não era totalmente zuranês!

Por isso, e sem dúvida agravado pela ausência da mãe, carregava consigo um fardo secreto, a sensação interior de isolamento e solidão.

Mas de algum modo Hinata quebrara suas defesas e tocara um lado seu que estava bem enterrado no fundo de sua alma. Por isso, mais que qualquer outra coisa, a queria fora de sua vida!

Afinal, se, quando criança, via sua herança mista como fonte de confusão e ansiedade, como adulto, aprendeu a vê-la por um prisma mais positivo e a usá-la em benefício das pessoas. Mesmo assim, sabia que, aos olhos de alguns, essa mistura racial e cultural era vista com desprezo.

Com o apoio do meio-irmão, trabalhara incansavelmente no sentido de promover melhores relações entre Zuran e o resto do mundo. De fato, por sua atuação, o Conselho Governante o distinguira ao honrá-lo com o título de Embaixador Especial. Itachi pessoalmente planejara e defendera um projeto envolvendo o intercâmbio de estudantes do Oriente Médio e da Europa, com vista a uma melhor compreensão e integração das culturas. O projeto recebera tantos elogios que seu nome chegara a ser indicado para o Prêmio Nobel da Paz.

Agora, contudo, suas emoções não tinham nada de pacíficas! E tudo por causa de Hinata Hyuuga! De todas as complicações e problemas que poderiam colocar em risco seus planos, a presença inesperada de Hinata certamente era a última coisa que ele podia querer. Ela representava perigo, para ele e para ela própria. Pela lógica, na situação em que se encontrava, ela deveria estar morrendo de medo, em vez de bombardeá-lo com perguntas. E muito menos sugerir passar adiante o que sabia a seu respeito. Ela poderia arruinar todo seu plano. Em suma, ele não tinha condições de se responsabilizar por Hinata Hyuuga, pois ela poderia ameaçar e inconscientemente, sabotar sua missão secreta. Mas El Khalid já decretara que ninguém deixaria o acampamento. Não fosse isso, Itachi poderia livrar-se dela, passando um rádio e conseguindo um carro e um motorista para levá-la de volta aos amigos e ao amante covarde, ficando livre para levar a cabo sua missão.

Em vez disso...

"Deveria tê-la abandonado ao destino e a Gaara", pensou Itachi, amargo. Ao mesmo tempo, reconhecia, com relutância, que Hinata era forte e corajosa. E sua boca tinha perfume de rosas e sabor de amêndoas com mel. O corpo era esguio como o de uma gazela, e os olhos...

Itachi procurou controlar os pensamentos. Sua cunhada, a rainha, já lhe apresentara inúmeras jovens, mas nenhuma o interessara. Eram gentis demais, dóceis demais e lhes faltava personalidade. Eram obedientes, maçantes, enquanto para ele era fundamental a mulher se orgulhar de sua independência, e, como a fêmea do falcão do deserto, só se deixar domar por um homem — e mesmo assim nos seus termos.

Uma mulher que se derretesse nos seus braços, numa doce paixão selvagem, que correspondesse à sua necessidade masculina intensa; uma mulher que se entregasse de corpo e alma e lhe exigisse o mesmo; uma mulher que corresse pelo deserto a seu lado, e que descansasse a cabeça em seu colo, enquanto o ouvia tocar para ela e ler os mais tenros poemas de amor; uma mulher que fosse tudo o que sua mãe fora, mas ao mesmo tempo não perdesse sua individualidade e sua singularidade.

Há muito tempo Itachi concluíra que essa mulher só existia na sua imaginação, e repetiu para si mesmo que ainda pensava assim. Hinata Hyuuga certamente não era essa mulher. Como poderia ser?

E o principal: como ele podia perder tempo pensando nela, quando sua cabeça deveria estar voltada para questões muito mais importantes? Tinha certeza de que o importante personagem mencionado por El Khalid era Madara.

Embora tivesse tentado persuadir EI Khalid a ser mais especifico quanto à data da chegada da tal pessoa importante, o líder dos rebeldes respondera que ainda não sabia. Itachi relutara em insistir para não levantar suspeitas.

Madara não poderia demorar. Afinal, faltavam apenas cinco dias para a celebração do Dia Nacional de Zuran. Mas havia outro ponto. Madara certamente não receberia bem a presença de Hinata no acampamento — uma mulher que, se o visse, poderia traí-lo quando retornasse à cidade. De fato, do ponto de vista de Madara, seria muito mais simples e seguro não permitir que ela retornasse!

O cheiro da comida cozinhando o relembrou que estava de estômago vazio. Itachi se aproximou da fogueira comunitária, se serviu de ensopado de carneiro e depois pegou do pão sem fermento.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS**

Ao afastar a cortina pesada da porta e entrar na tenda, Itachi logo avistou Hinata que dormia sobre uma das almofadas, os cílios negros contrastando com a pele do rosto pálido de cansaço. Do cabelo preso na nuca, fugiam algumas mechas que emolduravam a curva exposta da garganta. Itachi logo concluiu que o tom era bonito demais para ser natural, e que sem dúvida era tão falso quanto tudo o mais nela, inclusive a mentira que inventara sobre ter sido levada para o oásis a força.

Se Hinata continuasse dormindo naquela posição, acordaria com torcicolo. Itachi deixou o prato de comida que trouxera na mesa e, aproximando-se de Hinata, acocorou-se a seu lado.

Sua mãe tinha pele e cabelos claros, e dela herdara a pele dourada. Segundo seu meio-irmão, ela e seu pai tinham se amado profundamente, e ele não tinha motivos para duvidar.

O corpo de Hinata estava num ângulo que revelava as curvas redondas dos seios sob a blusa de mangas curtas e gola redonda. Através do tecido levemente esticado, era possível ver o formato dos mamilos. Itachi sentiu o estômago contrair e tentou reprimir a reação de seu corpo àquela visão.

Já vira inúmeras jovens com roupas mais provocantes e reveladoras nas cidades européias que visitara, mas isso jamais lhe provocara qualquer excitação sexual. Por isso, estava furioso e perturbado por estar tão excitado agora, justo por essa mulher que, no seu ponto de vista, não merecia esse tipo de reação física de sua parte.

Afinal, ele não era um adolescente, e muito menos inexperiente. Se quisesse ter uma mulher, certamente havia muitas ansiosas para partilhar sua cama. Muitas, talvez, mas e esta? Ela dormia com outro homem. Era amante de um homem casado.

Pensativo, Itachi olhou para Hinata, querendo rejeitar a mensagem de seu corpo e a vontade de tomá-la nos braços e levá-la para a privacidade de seu aposento de dormir.

Hinata remexeu a cabeça, e uma mecha grossa do cabelo caiu-lhe sobre os olhos, fazendo-a contrair o rosto. Automaticamente, Itachi estendeu a mão para afastá-lo.

Hinata abriu os olhos, o coração batendo frenético em seu peito, diante do olhar de desejo que Itachi lhe dirigia. Imóvel, vulnerável, não conseguia desviar os olhos dele, e seus lábios se entreabriram para que pudesse engolir um pouco de ar.

Ele lhe acariciou o rosto, e seus dedos provocavam ondas de prazer que a fizeram estremecer. Viu a sombra escura ao longo do maxilar, e seus olhos se expandiram, denotando o reconhecimento feminino da mensagem de masculinidade.

Imediatamente, Itachi retirou a mão, com um brilho perigoso nos olhos, e logo desviou o rosto.

— Eu trouxe um pouco de comida para você — informou ele, secamente.

Hinata sentiu o aroma, e seu estômago reclamou de fome, mas ela comprimiu os lábios e sacudiu a cabeça, mentindo:

— Não tenho fome. Itachi franziu o cenho.

— É mentira. Qual é o problema? A nossa comida não é boa o suficiente para você?

— Não é isso!

— Não? Então o que é? — desafiou ele, numa atitude mordaz.

— Eu Orochimaru...

— Orochimaru? Você se refere ao seu amante? — Ele não é meu amante. Queria ser, mas eu... Ele me enganou... e me drogou...

— Drogou? E você acha que eu vou fazer o mesmo? Era evidente para Hinata que ela o irritara. — Por que eu faria isso? — continuou ele. Hinata recusava-se a responder.

— Está mesmo sugerindo que eu a drogaria para ter sexo com você? — insistiu Itachi.

Hinata sentiu o rosto queimar.

Colocado dessa forma, de fato soava absurdo, principalmente porque, só de olhar para ele, percebia-se que qualquer mulher no seu juízo perfeito diria que fazer amor com ele seria um prazer, e não um martírio!

— Mesmo assim! Não faz parte do costume das tribos do deserto os homens comerem antes de suas mulheres?

— Suas mulheres? Mas você não é minha mulher, certo? — enfatizou ele. —Além disso, temos o costume de deixar os convidados comerem primeiro.

— Não sou sua convidada. — Hinata não conseguiu evitar responder. — Sou sua prisioneira!

Itachi pegou o prato de ensopado e sentou no divã de pernas cruzadas. Mergulhou um pedaço de pão no prato e pescou pedaços do carneiro, cujo perfume era delicioso.

Hinata sentiu a boca cheia de água. Estava fraca de tanta fome.

Entre uma garfada e outra, Itachi perguntou:

— Conte-me mais a respeito do seu amante. Esse Orochimaru...

— Ele não é meu amante! — Negou Hinata, já muito nervosa. — Eu já disse isso.

— Mas aceitou acompanhá-lo pelo deserto... Os dois sozinhos...

— Não! Eu estava numa expedição. Éramos muitos. Estamos catalogando a flora e a fauna da região. Orochimaru me enganou e me fez seguir no seu jipe, e então...

Contra sua vontade, Hinata percebeu que suas emoções ameaçavam tomar conta dela.

— Quando percebi seu plano, era tarde demais. Chegando ao oásis, tive esperanças de distraí-lo e fugir.

— Distraí-lo? Como? Ah, posso imaginar. Afinal, só existe um método confiável pelo qual uma mulher pode distrair um homem.

Hinata não pode mais suportar!

— Você é tão mau quanto Orochimaru! Não entende nada! Acredite no que quiser não me importo.

— Nem eu. Pelo menos no que se refere à sua vida sexual. O que me importa mesmo é o quanto você vale em termos financeiros. — Itachi se levantou e, determinado, caminhou na direção de Hinata.

Ela teve medo. Apreensiva, olhou para a porta, mas Itachi estava na frente.

— Tome. — Itachi lhe estendeu a mão com o prato de comida. — Não tem nenhuma droga. Agora, sente-se e coma!

Hinata sentia-se aliviada. Por um momento temera que... Não sabia exatamente o que temera. Mas, aparentemente, seu captor tinha um lado mais gentil.

O ensopado estava ótimo, e ela de fato estava faminta.

Quando terminou de comer, ouviu-o dizer:

— Tenho um assunto para conversar com El Khalid, e preciso cuidar de minha égua, mas antes quero lhe mostrar onde você irá dormir.

Hinata estava tão cansada que mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos, que dirá acompanhar Itachi, quando ele afastou o tecido pesado que separava o compartimento externo da tenda do interno. Exausta, ela o seguiu, aos tropeços.

Precisou de alguns segundos para ajustar os olhos à escuridão do compartimento interno, com sua cama baixa, muito ampla, cheia de almofadas.

— Ali você encontrará um chuveiro e...

— Um chuveiro! — Sua voz denotava surpresa e alívio

A idéia de um banho era maravilhosa, mas não o suficiente para afastar sua atenção da enorme cama. Obviamente, era a cama de seu captor!

Mas ele já se afastava, e, antes que Hinata pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ele se foi, deixando-a só na escuridão sombria do quarto pouco iluminado. Ela tentou investigar tudo. A cama era grande o bastante para duas pessoas, e a descoberta do chuveiro portátil e do banheiro, que ficava na área da própria tenda, e que era simples, mas muito limpo, a fez suspirar, aliviada.

Como não sabia quanto tempo Itachi demoraria a voltar, seu banho foi rápido. Hinata hesitou um pouco antes de secar o corpo molhado numa das toalhas obviamente caras que encontrou empilhadas numa prateleira. A quem pertenceriam? Seriam fruto de roubo? Era difícil ignorar sua inquietação na hora de usá-las, mas não tinha alternativa, enquanto lavava a roupa de baixo e a camiseta.

Quando terminou, só precisou encontrar energia para chegar até a cama, ainda envolta na toalha.

Todos os membros do bando de renegados que tinham se associado a El Khalid já o aguardavam para o início da reunião, quando Itachi chegou para se juntar a eles, sentando-se de pernas cruzadas num espaço vazio que encontrou.

— Está atrasado, Tuaregue — comentou um deles.

— Ele devia estar muito ocupado com seu novo prêmio... — acrescentou um outro, avisando. — É melhor ficar de olho, Tuaregue. Gaara não faz segredo que para ele a moça lhe pertence e que a quer de volta. Itachi deu de ombros.

— Gaara pode fazer as ameaças que quiser, mas a moça ficará comigo. El Khalid já disse alguma coisa sobre a figura importante que nos tornará ricos? — perguntou.

Os outros homens negaram e logo todos silenciaram quando El Khalid surgiu de sua grande tenda, ladeado por dois capangas.

Duas horas depois, muitas perguntas tinham sido feitas, mas El Khalid ainda não informara sobre a identidade do homem para cujo encontro tinham vindo para o oásis. Itachi começou a desconfiar de que ele também não sabia a verdadeira identidade de Madara.

Já passava da meia-noite quando a reunião terminou. Itachi voltou para sua tenda lentamente, fazendo uma única parada para dar uma olhada na égua e no menino que, mesmo dormindo, a vigiava.

O menino era um órfão que aparecera no acampamento de El Khalid. Quando tudo terminasse, Itachi pediria ao meio-irmão que lhe arranjasse um lugar para dormir, educação e um emprego nos estábulos.

Quando chegou à tenda, Itachi tirou o telefone celular do bolso. Apagara todas as informações que pudessem traí-lo. Ele teclou o número do meio-irmão, sem tirar os olhos da entrada da tenda, para o caso de alguém chegar.

— Irmão!

O prazer com que o irmão atendeu era evidente. Itachi logo informou sobre os acontecimentos, utilizando-se de um código especial que tinham combinado.

— Você deve ter sabido do rapto de uma jovem inglesa que integrava uma expedição científica de exploração da região — disse Itachi com toda cautela.

— Sim ouvi falar — confirmou o soberano, cauteloso como o irmão. — O chefe da expedição informou que tudo aconteceu no deserto, cerca de cinqüenta quilômetros a leste da nossa cidade. Será empreendida uma busca nessa área.

Itachi achou estranho. O oásis ficava a mais de trezentos quilômetros ao norte da cidade, o que indicava que Richard mentira a respeito do local onde estava com Hinata quando ela foi "raptada".

— A moça está segura, embora não seja mérito de quem a colocou em perigo. E eu mesmo cuidarei para que continue assim — informou Itachi ao meio-irmão, antes de desligar.

"Orochimaru podia desejar Hinata, mas certamente não sentia nenhum amor por ela", pensou Itachi, com desprezo e certa raiva. Sua hostilidade com relação a Orochimaru crescera depois da conversa com o irmão. Não que acreditasse na história inventada por Hinata de que ele a induzira astuciosamente a acompanhá-lo. Ela não era uma garota inexperiente, e sim uma jovem viajada e independente, que, sem dúvida, já perdera conta de com quantos homens já dormira.

Mas isso não a tornava merecedora do destino que Gaara lhe guardava, caso tivesse recebido sua posse.

Na verdade, Itachi não precisava da informação dos companheiros quanto a Gaara ter um fraco por jovens e maltratá-las. Sabia perfeitamente que o objetivo de Gaara não se limitava a trocá-la por dinheiro...

Itachi franziu os lábios. Hinata podia ser uma complicação indesejada, mas de forma alguma a abandonaria nas mãos de Gaara. Como estrangeira em seu país, e mulher, era seu dever moral protegê-la.

Seu meio-irmão deixara claro, durante a conversa ao telefone, que Madara informara a todos que viajaria para o exterior por várias semanas. Ambos concordaram que se tratava de um simples álibi, que lhe permitiria reunir-se com El Khalid para planejar o golpe, sem atrair suspeitas sobre sua pessoa.

" Como os filhos do soberano eram menores de idade, jovens demais para assumir a função de governante, Madara sem dúvida planejava reivindicar o trono, sugerindo que ele mesmo ficasse de regente. Por isso não lhe interessava que o Conselho Governante suspeitasse de sua conspiração.

Madara não apresentaria seu plano a El Khalid até o último instante, para diminuir o risco de ser traído, mas já não lhe restava muito tempo.

Quando entrou no quarto da tenda, Itachi começou a tirar o turbante de tuaregue, desenrolando o tecido pintado de índigo com que se disfarçava.

Hinats estava certa e errada ao acusá-lo de não ser um tuaregue. Seu pai na verdade tinha sangue tuaregue.

Hinata. Um nome que tinha uma melodia especial, uma harmonia musical. Um poeta... um homem apaixonado ficaria tentado a usá-lo ao escrever sobre seu amor por ela. Um poeta? Um homem apaixonado? Há muito tempo, quando jovem, ele acreditara ter alma de poeta, mas com certeza não era um homem apaixonado. E será que não queria ser?

Desvencilhando-se do tecido índigo, Itachi se aproximou da cama e viu que Hinata estava deitada do jeito que adormecera. A toalha que lhe envolvia o corpo revelava mais do que escondia, expondo por inteiro as pernas esguias, alvas, e os tornozelos delicados, tão finos que provavelmente ele poderia circundar com a mão. Um braço de ossatura igualmente delicada estava jogado para o lado, e o outro, escondido sob o corpo. Ela parecia mais uma criança do que uma mulher, pelo menos até ele se aproximar um pouco mais e ver a curva superior dos seios, que se revelava até as auréolas que circundavam os mamilos, e, mais além, os mamilos rosados.

Uma sensação que Itachi tentou repudiar explodiu dentro dele uma atração tão forte que seus olhos ficaram da cor de azevish. Um desejo ardente, urgente, premente, ameaçava destruir seu autocontrole.

"Se a tocasse agora, não seria melhor que Gaara, pensou, forçando-se a passar por ela e seguir para o banheiro onde, com movimentos rápidos, se despiu e ficou sob a água morna do chuveiro.

Levou mais tempo do que gostaria para que a ereção prova de sua excitação, arrefecesse. Ainda a sentia ao passar por Hinata, e não olhou para ela.

Na escuridão da noite do deserto, um cavalo relinchou, perturbado por algum predador em busca de caça, e acordou Hinata.

No início, o ambiente desconhecido a confundiu, mas logo ela se lembrou de onde estava.

As noites no deserto são muito frias, principalmente no inverno, e Hinata tremia quando puxou a toalha ainda úmida que usava. Temerosa, ela olhou para o outro lado da cama.

A cama estava vazia! Achou estranho. Ela examinou o relógio. Eram 3h, e a colcha de seda continuava intacta. Estava sozinha na cama, e, aparentemente, em todo o compartimento de dormir da tenda.

Certamente o que sentia não podia ser desapontamento. Não depois dos sonhos que tivera por tanto tempo, com um homem, o seu homem, sua alma gêmea... o único a quem se daria por inteiro, com quem partilharia tudo. Seu primeiro e único amor.

Itachi não era esse homem! Como poderia ser?

O homem de seus sonhos era nobre de espírito, honrado, bondoso e gentil. Itachi não era nada disso. Não podia respeitá-lo, nem confiar nele, e certamente não podia amá-lo.

Talvez não, mas podia desejá-lo! Hinata precisou reprimir os sentimentos. Surpresa brigava com desejo; raiva com ânsia; cautela com urgência, e orgulho com uma paixão louca, selvagem, poderosa.

Não podia ser. Ela não _devia _se sentir assim.

Hinata saiu da cama, sem se importar com sua nudez e com o frio, pois estava enlouquecendo com essa briga entre a mente e o corpo.

O que faria se Itachi aparecesse agora e exigisse seu direito sobre ela, sobre seu corpo? Pois era só isso que ele iria querer. Como se sentiria se ele a tocasse, e com as mãos lhe explorasse o corpo, conhecendo-a, e lhe cobrisse os seios, e depois descesse mais um pouco, pela barriga, e mais abaixo ainda? Um estremecimento de prazer sensual, perigoso, correu-lhe o corpo.

Como se permitia pensar assim? Que lado deturpado seu estava fazendo isso com ela? Sempre acreditara que primeiro viria o amor, e depois a atração física; que o encontro e a combinação de mentes e valores morais seriam o prelúdio para a atração física e o desejo.

Não havia nada em Itachi ou na sua maneira de viver a vida que remotamente se aproximasse de suas crenças ou valores. Ele era um mentiroso e possivelmente um criminoso, um homem para quem suas próprias necessidades vinham em primeiro lugar. Como poderia querer alguém assim? O tipo de pessoa que admirava pensava primeiro nos outros e no bem da humanidade.

Hinata sentiu necessidade de respirar um pouco de ar fresco para clarear a mente. Depois de se enrolar na toalha, atravessou hesitante, a área de estar, que era a parte externa da tenda, em direção à saída.

Itachi acordara ao ouvir Hinata, e, ao vê-la se encaminhar para a saída da tenda, afastou as cobertas da cama improvisada que arranjara para dormir e foi atrás dela.

Hinata já tinha a mão na cortina pesada, pronta para afastá-la quando sentiu a mão de Itachi segurar-lhe o braço.

— Vai a algum lugar? — perguntou ele, baixinho.

Imediatamente ela entrou em pânico e pediu, veemente:

— Solte-me.

Sua reação acendeu em Hinata a brasa que ainda não se apagara.

Em vez de soltá-la, ele a agarrou mais forte e eliminou o espaço que havia entre os dois corpos.

Ao abaixar a cabeça, seus olhos transmitiam a intenção de ataque rápido e sem misericórdia semelhante à do falcão do deserto. Ele a beijou, sem lhe dar chance de se defender da investida.

Mas o que traía Hinata era a atração que a subjugava e a levava a entreabrir os lábios com tamanha ansiedade que oferecia à língua exploradora de Itachi o doce prazer da vitória. O desejo a queimava por dentro, desfazendo qualquer resistência que ainda tivesse, quando as línguas se entrelaçaram e brigaram pela intimidade daquela ânsia comum, inclinando a cabeça para trás, ela o deixou roubar sua boca, e em troca quis fazer o mesmo com a dele. Sentiu a toalha deslizar para o chão, não com aflição, mas com um prazer feminino, provocado pela excitação selvagem de ver e sentir, através do manto aberto de Itachi, a sua nudez.

Se as línguas se uniam numa ânsia mútua, o prazer era como uma sombra subjugada da sensação de ter o corpo de Itachi colado ao seu. Sua pele, sua carne... A excitação era tão intensa que ela tentava se unir mais ainda, pressionando o corpo ao dele, num movimento ritmado e selvagem, ansiando por ele como há tantos séculos os homens ansiavam pelo haxixe ao qual se viciaram e que os destruiu... Como o desejo insustentável que sentia agora por Itachi também terminaria por destruí-la?

Com um grito intenso de repugnância e de vergonha na sua atitude, Hinata se afastou, pegou a toalha e correu de volta para a privacidade do cômodo interno.

Será que ele viria atrás dela, e, neste caso, ela conseguiria ser forte para negar ao próprio corpo o que ele ansiava por ter? Hinata respirou fundo, fixou o olhar na porta cortinada e esperou...

Mas Itachi não apareceu.

Quando o ar começou a escapar dolorosamente de seus pulmões, Hinata ficou feliz por ele não ter vindo atrás dela.

Do outro lado da cortina, Itachi quis se convencer de que, por questão de segundos, Hinata na verdade se adiantara a ele, que a rejeitaria. Mas pela segunda vez em menos de 12 horas, teve de esperar mais tempo do que gostaria de admitir para que sua excitação arrefecesse, lenta e dolorosamente, a um nível suportável.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO**

Concentrada, Hinata fazia um esboço da planta do sítio que estava pesquisando.

Como estava presa no oásis sem chance de escapar, decidira aproveitar o tempo de maneira proveitosa. Embora inicialmente Itachi não tivesse aprovado seu pedido de papel e material para desenhar e escrever, por fim lhe trouxera tudo, além de um banco para se sentar enquanto trabalhava.

Fazia três dias que fora seqüestrada, e quase três noites desde... Rapidamente, ela tentou voltar a atenção para a planta, mas ela não tinha o mesmo poder de atrair seus pensamentos que Itachi.

Um movimento chamou sua atenção. Quando Hinata ergueu os olhos, deparou-se com Gaara a observá-la. Sentiu um calafrio na espinha, mas recusou-se a admitir sua presença e a transparecer o quanto estava nervosa.

Não era a primeira vez que o via a observá-la. Sua presença a inquietava, pois sentia-se vulnerável.

Hinata procurou continuar desenhando, como se não o visse, mas foi impossível. Ela não conseguiu ignorar aquele olhar abertamente concentrado nela, sem nenhum disfarce.

Diante da maneira como ele a observava, Hinata lamentou não estar protegida pela tradicional burka preta, como as mulheres que vira no acampamento, para poder refugiar-se nela, em vez de usar camiseta e jeans.

Mas a cada instante que passava, ela ficava mais nervosa, até que foi obrigada a aceitar que suas tentativas de ignorá-lo não estavam funcionando, e que o fato de ele continuar na mesma posição a observá-la, cheio de orgulho, a deixava muito pouco à vontade para continuar ali.

Virando as costas para ele, Hinata começou a reunir seus pertences, o mais rápido possível, repetindo para si mesma que já era hora de parar de trabalhar mesmo, pois o sol já se punha na direção do horizonte, e logo escureceria.

Instantes depois, contudo, quando Hinata voltava para a tenda, Gaara desapareceu. Hinata passava pelas tendas e percebia a crescente tensão que tomava conta de todo o acampamento, uma mescla de expectativa com algo mais obscuro e muito mais perigoso. Ela estremeceu. Estava entre criminosos, homens que viviam à margem da sociedade por causa do que tinham feito. Itachi era um deles, e era bom não esquecer isso.

Hinata levou um susto ao sentir uma mão em seu ombro. Tarde demais, percebeu que, enquanto estava envolta em seus pensamentos, Gaara surgira das sombras e a alcançara. Ele a encarava com um olhar ávido de desejo.

Imediatamente, ela se desviou e apressou os passos na direção da tenda de Itachi, até que começou a correr, tomada pelo pânico.

— Hinata!

Ela parou abruptamente ao ver Itachi à sua frente, com uma carranca. Ele estava acompanhado de El Khalid e de vários outros homens.

— Tuaregue quanto quer pela mulher? — perguntou Gaara.

Hinata apavorou-se. Gaara se oferecia para comprá-la de Itachi? Não podia ser verdade. "Por favor, não deixe que isso aconteça", pensou ela, em pânico.

Ela olhou fixamente para Itachi, orando para que ele não a vendesse.

Itachi não parecia ter pressa de responder. Estaria ele analisando quanto poderia conseguir por ela? Ou, talvez, se não seria mais proveitoso vendê-la agora para Gaara, em vez de esperar para receber o resgate em troca de sua liberdade quando pudessem retornar para a cidade de Zuran?

Hinata sentiu que ele a observava. Seu olhar suplicante e ansioso encontrou o dele. Saber que precisaria implorar para que ele não a vendesse feria seu orgulho.

— Ela não está à venda.

Diante das palavras sucintas, os olhos de Hinata ardiam com lágrimas de alívio. Sem esperar que ele dissesse mais alguma coisa, ela quase correu para seu lado.

Mas, como logo descobriu, era um alívio prematuro.

— Eu a terei — declarou Gaara, irritado. — Pagarei o dobro do que poderá conseguir pelo resgate, Tuaregue. Não é uma oferta justa, El Khalid?

Hinata viu o olhar de El Khalid desviar-se de Gaara para Itachi.

— De fato é uma oferta justa, Tuaregue. Não quero que haja discórdias entre meus irmãos. É meu desejo que deixe Gaara ficar com ela.

Hinata tinha tanto medo que achou que iria desmaiar.

Gaara começou a se aproximar, e ela se encolheu junto a Itachi, soltando um gemido agudo.

A vulnerabilidade e o medo de Hinata, e a consciência do que Gaara seria capaz, levou Itachi a concluir que não poderia permitir aquilo. Precisava fazer alguma coisa para protegê-la. Mesmo que ela não tivesse se protegido nele, sua noção de honra e decência o obrigariam a fazer o possível para evitar que tal destino caísse sobre ela. Mas só conseguia pensar em um curso de ação para salvá-la.

— Mil desculpas, El Khalid, mas não posso fazer o que pede — protestou Itachi, sem perder tempo.

— O que disse?

Hinata percebeu o quanto El Khalid parecia furioso. Seus dois capangas já dirigiam as mãos para as adagas enfiadas no cinto, que, por mais adornadas que fossem, e como Hinata já tinha motivos para saber, não eram meros enfeites.

Ela não conseguia olhar para Itachi. Sabia que ele terminaria sendo obrigado a desistir.

— O que está acontecendo? — perguntou El Khalid com ar desafiador, enquanto Gaara se aproximava.

— Decidi tomar a mulher como minha esposa — anunciou Itachi, sereno.

Deu-se um breve silêncio durante o qual Hinata descobriu que tremia violentamente. Sabia que Itachi não falava a sério, claro. Não passava de uma tática para protegê-la. De seus estudos da história e dos costumes da região, sabia que, quando um homem demonstrava intenção de se casar com uma mulher, ela imediatamente se tornava proibida para qualquer outro homem. Mesmo assim...

— Ele está mentindo — gritou Gaara. — Não ouça o que ele diz!

Hinata viu El Khalid desviar o olhar do rosto contorcido de raiva de Gaara para Itachi, cuja expressão era fria e implacável.

— Quero pôr um fim a essa questão. Em breve teremos que cuidar juntos de um negócio importante, e não pretendo ter conflitos entre meus seguidores. Tuaregue, você afirma querer desposar a mulher, e assim será. Você e ela se apresentarão a mim esta noite, no meu divã. E quanto a você, Gaara, não preciso lembrar qual é a penalidade para quem se aproxima da esposa de outro homem.

Quando El Khalid se virou para se afastar, olhou para Itachi e disse:

— Vocês têm duas horas para se prepararem para o casamento.

Eles estavam a sós nas sombras das tendas. Já escurecera, mas Hinata conseguia ver bem o rosto de Itachi à luz das estrelas.

— O que ei Khalid quis dizer sobre... o nosso casamento? — começou ela, mas não pode continuar, pois as emoções não deixavam.

— Exatamente o que você ouviu — informou Itachi, friamente. _— _Temos duas horas para nos preparar para o nosso casamento.

_ Não — A negação foi instantânea. Hinata estava chocada, não podia acreditar. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. _Eu pensei que demorava muitas semanas para se preparar um casamento em Zuran — protestou Hinata, tremendo de tanto nervoso. — E os festejos do casamento... eu li que duravam muitos dias, e...

— Normalmente, sim, mas existe a versão abreviada, criada para circunstâncias como esta. Não faz tanto tempo assim que as tribos guerreavam entre si. As vezes, o casamento com a filha ou a irmã do inimigo era um meio de resolver a questão. Para esse tipo de casamento, só há duas exigências: primeiro, devemos nos apresentar diante de El Khalid e declarar que queremos nos casar; segundo...

— Mas como podemos nos casar? — perguntou Hinata, como se estivesse entorpecida.

— É muito fácil. Pela tradição, como líder, El Khalid tem autoridade para fazer esse tipo de cerimônia. Mas se você preferir que eu a entregue a Gaara...

— Não! — interrompeu-o Hinata, enfática. — Mas você não pode querer se casar comigo!

— Não quero mesmo — concordou ele, melancólico. — Mas mesmo aqui, entre ladrões, existe honra, e ouvi dizerem coisas sobre Gaara que não me deixariam em paz com minha consciência se permitisse que ele a comprasse de mim.

— Comprasse! Sou um ser humano, e não uma... propriedade! — protestou Hinata, muito nervosa.

Imediatamente Itachi segurou-lhe o braço e a sacudiu, avisando:

— Palavras bonitas, mas aqui não significam nada.

— Isso é bárbaro. _Você _é um bárbaro — agrediu ela, ofendendo-o, sem conseguir se controlar diante de tantas emoções.

— Isto aqui não é Europa... e nem Zuran — respondeu ele. — O deserto é um senhor severo e cruel, e quem nele habita vive de acordo com a sua lei... ou morre.

Algo nas palavras que Itachi escolhera, na maneira como ele a olhava, provocou nela um medo frio e hostil, e as suspeitas que tentara ignorar a assolaram.

— O que está fazendo aqui? O que está acontecendo? — perguntou Hinata, começando a entrar em pânico. — Sei que está planejando alguma coisa, e também sei que deve ser algo terrível. — As palavras jorravam numa torrente febril, pois Hinata finalmente sucumbira ao trauma de tudo o que sofrerá.

— Silêncio!

A ordem selvagem, acompanhada de uma sacudidela mais selvagem ainda, a fez tremer da cabeça aos pés — de raiva, e não de medo, decidiu Hinata, fitando-o com muita fúria.

— Se dá valor à sua vida, não repita isso! — avisou Itachi, severamente.

Katrina mordeu o lábio inferior para que a boca parasse de tremer.

— Se eu concordar com este... casamento, vou querer sua garantia de que não será um casamento de verdade!

— O que quer dizer com casamento "de verdade"? Aos olhos de El Khalid e de seus seguidores, certamente será de verdade. Ou está me perguntando se eu pretendo levá-la para a minha cama, como todo noivo tem o direito de fazer com a noiva? Ainda que o fizesse, não poderia provar que você se casou com a virtude intacta, apresentando à tribo um lençol manchado de sangue, não é?

— Não foi isso que eu quis dizer! — Hinata sentiu o rosto corar, e felizmente a escuridão da noite ocultava sua ação — Eu... o que eu quis dizer... Eu queria me certificar de que este casamento não seria verdadeiramente legal.

Deu-se uma pausa muitíssimo breve antes da resposta de Itachi, mas, na sua ansiedade, Hinata não percebeu isso.

— Certamente não terá valor pelas leis européias, ou pelas leis internacionais.

Era a resposta que ela esperava, e com isso sentiu-se aliviada. Embora não quisesse se casar forçada, pois seu orgulho poderia se rebelar contra as observações cínicas de Itachi e a suas referências a ela como um bem que podia ser comprado e vendido, sabia que estar com ele era infinitamente melhor a ser entregue a Gaara.

Mas como se sentia, em termos emocionais, diante dessa situação? Essa era uma pergunta que Hinata não queria responder. Desde o primeiro instante em que o vira, sua reação a Itachi fora ilógica, além de demasiadamente imediata e intensa. A realidade dura e cruel, e tudo o que sabia sobre ele e seu modo de vida, desde aquele dia, deveriam ter transformado em cinzas toda aquela atração. Hinata sabia disso. Mas então por que isso não ocorrera? Por que não podia olhar para ele e, ao invés de ver um homem perigosamente sensual, cuja presença física tinha o poder de afetá-la como nenhum outro homem jamais conseguira, não o via como um mentiroso e um ladrão, totalmente desprovido de qualquer coisa que ela pudesse respeitar? Ou amar!

Uma sensação de dor intensa a percorreu. Não o amava! Mas uma voz interior insistia que ela o queria, o desejava... ansiava por ele, e se ele...

Não! Não admitiria isso, e certamente não pensaria nisso. Não pensaria nas intimidades do casamento com Itachi, de ser sua mulher, sua esposa. Nem no silêncio misterioso das noites do deserto e na sensação das mãos dele no seu corpo ávido. Não pensaria também no calor daquele corpo desnudo, ou no prazer que teria ao tocar-lhe a pele, sentir seu cheiro, beijar a força sólida de seu tórax, e... Hinata deu um pulo, desgostosa e envergonhada. Não pensaria em nada disso porque nada iria acontecer!

Ela não podia... não se permitiria sentir-se assim com relação a um homem como Itachi. Como poderia se respeitar depois? Como poderia haver o verdadeiro amor sem o respeito? Impossível!

Itachi estava na porta da tenda, pensativo, e olhava para a escuridão da noite sem ver nada. Aguardava Hinata para se apresentarem diante de El Khalid e declararem a intenção de se casarem. Deixara Hinata acreditar que o casamento não teria valor legal, mas sabia muito bem que, em Zuran, essa forma tradicional de casamento costumava ser perfeitamente aceitável e irrevogável. No caso deles, porém, o casamento teria de ser deixado de lado, formal e legalmente, quando ele conseguisse terminar o que viera fazer ali. Como membro da família real, precisava da aprovação do rei, seu meio-irmão, antes de se casar, e por isso estava confiante de que ele ajudaria a anular essa união o mais rápido possível. Seu irmão entenderia que ele não tivera outra opção e que fora obrigado a proteger Hinata fazendo-a sua esposa. Por mais que ela tivesse um estilo de vida muito mais liberal do que as mulheres de Zuran, não podia permitir que fosse sujeitada ao destino que Gaara lhe guardava. Nas reuniões ao redor das fogueiras no acampamento, não era segredo, que, entre outros crimes, Gaara fora acusado de estuprar e surrar pelo menos duas mulheres, e que ele tinha tendência ao sadismo.

Nada disso, contudo, ele podia contar a Hinata.

Naquele mesmo dia, um pouco mais cedo, Itachi conseguira se reunir secretamente com os três agentes especiais indicados pelo Conselho Governante de Zuran para se infiltrarem nas forças de El Khalid. Eles também tinham ouvido falar da figura importante com quem El Khalid esperava fazer negócio, mas ainda não tinham descoberto quando essa pessoa chegaria.

Itachi percebera que eles não estavam plenamente convencidos do perigo que isso representava para o soberano de Zuran como ele estava. Ele também ouvira seu irmão dizer que Madara viajara para o exterior, supostamente para cuidar de negócios pessoais na Europa.

Itachi ouviu um som atrás de si e se virou. Hinata estava ali, hesitante, nas sombras da área de estar da tenda, os olhos arregalados de apreensão. Itachi franziu os lábios. Ela era uma complicação desnecessária!

— Um aviso — disse ele, sério, voltando para dentro da tenda. — Depois de nos casarmos, não poderá fazer nada que possa atrair a atenção de outros homens.

Hinata lhe dirigiu um olhar furioso. Durante toda a última meia hora, perguntara-se como conseguiria enfrentar o que teria pela frente, procurando lutar contra o desespero e a solidão. Não era assim que imaginara seu casamento! Sofria por ter perdido a proteção e o amor dos pais, e queria alguém com quem pudesse contar a quem recorrer. Mas obviamente não havia ninguém. Estava completamente só. Sozinha e prisioneira, obrigada a uma simulação degradante de casamento, por razões que não tinham nada a ver com amor.

— Como ousa me dizer isso? — protestou, emocionada. — Não é minha culpa que Gaara...

— Não? — O olhar que Itachi lhe dirigia não era de simpatia.

— Se o quisesse, eu não estaria aqui, estaria? — contestou ela, furiosa.

— Eu não disse que você o queria. Mas talvez o tenha encorajado... Quem sabe não estava sentindo falta das atenções do seu amante... Ou talvez...

Hinata fechou as mãos em punho, enterrando as unhas na carne macia, borbulhando de ódio.

— Eu não o encorajei, e Orochimaru não é meu amante!

— É fácil negar, já que não pode provar!

Nisso ele estava errado, mas não merecia que ela contasse. Nunca se entregara a nenhum homem, mas é claro que não faria isso agora!

Quando se comprometesse com um homem, e eles se amassem de verdade, seria um compromisso para sempre, e envolveria muito mais do que a simples intimidade física. Hinata tinha seus sonhos, ainda que, pelos padrões de outras pessoas, eles fossem considerados muito idealistas.

— Está na hora. Vamos.

Itachi segurou a cortina para o lado para que ela passasse os olhos Negros fixos nela como os de um falcão em sua presa.

Ele usava o turbante de tuaregue, mas, instintivamente, Hinata sabia que sua expressão era de desprezo e irritação. Por mais que tentasse negar, sabia que Itachi tinha uma aura de poder e autoridade. Nesta noite, mais ainda.

Ela não tinha idéia de onde surgira o manto que ele usava. A julgar pela riqueza, devia pertencer a alguém muito abastado. Uma parte dela insistia que ele estava ridículo usando essa roupa teatral, mas outra, mais poderosa, tinha uma reação muito diferente.

Embora soubesse que não, Itachi parecia um homem de nobreza, poder e tradição, imponente como o deserto, um homem diferente, cuja simples presença lhe causava uma reação tão intensa quanto a força e a imponência desta terra. Era um homem que outros homens respeitariam instintivamente, e por quem as mulheres imediatamente se sentiriam atraídas.

Como ela?

Tanto, que ela temia até mesmo admitir isso para si mesma, que dirá aceitar o que sentia por ele!

Numa postura orgulhosa, Hinata empertigou-se e olhou para ele.

— Se está esperando que eu caminhe calada atrás de você...

—Você não disse que estudou a história das tribos do deserto? — interrompeu Itachi.

— Estudei, sim — confirmou Hinata.

— Nesse caso, deveria saber que a tribo dos tuaregues é uma sociedade matriarcal.

— Mas você não é mesmo um tuaregue, não é? — foi o que ela conseguiu dizer, enquanto caminhava a seu lado.

No caminho, um menino se aproximou correndo, e, para o espanto de Hinata, Itachi sorriu para ele e acariciou-lhe a cabeça, num gesto de ternura. Ele se dirigiu ao menino num dialeto que Hinata não entendeu.

— Ele é órfão — explicou Itachi, quando o menino se afastou. — Eu lhe pago para vigiar minha égua. Ela está acostumada a ter companhia, e o menino precisa de abrigo.

Emoções que Hinata preferia não ter a deixaram sem voz. Embora Itachi fosse rude e severo, era evidente que tinha um lado sensível.

A noite já começava a esfriar, embora Hinata não soubesse identificar se era isso, ou se era seu nervoso que lhe causava arrepios, mas também não queria investigar a fundo.

O cheiro de carneiro assando nas fogueiras chegou a eles, e Hinata sentiu-se levemente enjoada, só de pensar em comida. Quando chegaram à clareira onde El Khalid fazia suas reuniões noturnas, um grupo de pessoas os aguardava para assistir ao casamento. Hinata ouviu música tocando e mulheres cantando.

Quando ela se virou, apreensiva, para vê-las, Itachi disse, baixinho:

— Elas devem ter sabido do nosso casamento e, seguindo o costume, vieram testemunhar. A música é uma canção tradicional de casamento. Não precisa ter medo.

Ele tentava tranqüilizá-la, oferecendo seu conforto e seu apoio? Mais uma vez, Hinata teve de engolir em seco para não se deixar levar pela emoção indesejável.

El Khalid já estava sentado no divã, cercado de capangas, e as mulheres de sua família estavam agrupadas atrás dele, juntamente com os músicos.

Hinata retesou-se. Não podia ir até o fim com essa farsa. Tomada de pânico, emitiu um leve som de desespero, e começou a olhar ao redor, para o círculo de espectadores, buscando alguma saída. Tremia dos pés à cabeça de medo.

— Lembre-se, não é um casamento de verdade! Não significa nada!

As palavras tranqüilizadoras soaram como um bálsamo.

Itachi segurou-lhe a mão, com ternura, como se quisesse confortá-la. Hinata o fitou, os olhos arregalados.

A música parou. El Khalid fez sinal para que eles se aproximassem. Itachi entrelaçou os dedos nos de Hinata. Ainda tremendo, ela o acompanhou, não atrás, mas ao lado.

Já em frente ao líder rebelde, Itachi soltou a mão de Hinata, e ela quis que ele a segurasse novamente, para sentir o conforto daquele contato físico.

Tudo o que acontecera era tão estranho para ela que, de algum modo, Itachi era o único capaz de fazê-la suportar aquele brutal pesadelo. Sem ele... Sem ele, ela estaria sujeita às exigências de Gaara...

Instintivamente, Hinata aproximou-se de Itachi, e o calor do corpo dele a confortou, como se fosse uma espécie de círculo mágico que a envolvia e protegia. Assim como o amor era um círculo mágico que protegia e envolvia?

Hinata procurou afastar os pensamentos desse caminho perigoso e concentrou-se em El Khalid.

— Dê-me sua mão — ordenou o líder rebelde a Hinata.

Relutante, ela obedeceu. Diferentemente de Itachi, suas unhas eram sujas e mal-cuidadas.

— E a sua — disse ele para Itachi.

Hinata estremeceu quando Itachi colocou a mão esguia sobre a sua, e El Khalid sobrepôs a sua.

— É desejo de vocês dois que esse casamento se realize?

Hinata sabia que a cerimônia não significava nada, que não passava de um meio para um fim, mas estava comovida — o que era ridículo. El Khalid não tinha religião. Ele era um ladrão, e só Deus sabia o que mais, e aquilo tudo não passava de uma farsa, nada mais.

— Sim, é nosso desejo — Hinata ouviu Itachi dizer. El Khalid olhava fixo para ela. Hinata inclinou a cabeça e murmurou:

— Sim.

— Pois então, de acordo com nosso costume, é meu direito dar essa mulher a você em casamento, Tuaregue.

Hinata arregalou os olhos, apreensiva. El Khalid estava muito solene.

— Pegue a mão da mulher, Tuaregue — ordenou o líder rebelde.

Hinata sentiu a garganta seca, e seu coração batia forte. Itachi estendeu a mão para tomar a sua, e deslizou os dedos firmes entre os seus, prendendo sua mão à dele.

A intimidade dos dedos entrelaçados deixou-a sem ar, consciente do significado sentimental e sexual daquela união. Certas coisas dispensam as palavras. Palma com palma, carne com carne, corpo nu com corpo nu, os dedos de Itachi entre os seus, segurando os seus.

Hinata sentiu o corpo vibrar de emoção, e a cabeça ferver com os pensamentos turbulentos e amedrontadores

El Khalid deu uma ordem, e uma mulher de rosto todo coberto, tendo apenas os olhos visíveis, aproximou-se, segurando um pano de seda, tão fino que esvoaçava com a brisa suave.

El Khalid pegou a seda e começou a amarrá-la em volta dos pulsos do casal, enquanto murmurava algumas palavras em zuranês. Nervosa, Hinata arriscou um olhar para o rosto de Itachi, mas ele tinha a expressão fechada e severa.

Seu coração batia lento e pesado. Era como se a força vital do sangue de Itachi na verdade estivesse impulsionando seu próprio sangue, pois seu pulso se igualara ao dele e ecoava sua batida. O simbolismo íntimo e intenso do que ali acontecia foi demais para Hinata. Emocionada, lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos, e ela sentiu um aperto no coração.

Itachi lhe dissera que o "casamento" deles não significava nada, e talvez de fato fosse assim para ele, mas para ela, o simbolismo de tudo aquilo significava muita coisa!

Hinata ainda tentava lutar contra seus sentimentos, quando El Khalid disse algumas palavras sobre a união que a seda amarrada representava, e depois se virou para Itachi.

— Você tomou essa mulher como sua esposa, Tuaregue. De agora em diante, aonde for, ela vai. Que vocês sejam abençoados com um casamento feliz e duradouro, e com muitos filhos!

A mulher começou a retirar a seda. Lentamente, Itachi soltou a mão de Hinata. Ela sentia a batida irregular e acelerada do sangue em suas veias. Os músicos voltaram a tocar. Hinata olhou nos olhos dourados de Itachi. Longe de não significar nada, a cerimônia a fizera sentir que agora eles estavam unidos de uma maneira primitiva e eterna. Essa consciência provocou-lhe uma sensação de espanto e maravilha. Por mais que no futuro muitos quilômetros os separassem, nada jamais poderia apagar o que acontecera ali. Como Itachi podia estar tão calmo quanto a algo que, para ela, parecia irreversível?

Hinata sabia que outras pessoas poderiam achar que ela estava exagerando. Afinal, não havia nenhum vínculo de valor legal entre eles. Mas a cerimônia que eles tinham vivido trouxe outro tipo de vínculo. Sua mão, sua carne, todo seu eu trariam a marca de Itachi e desse casamento para sempre! Incrivelmente, ela tinha a sensação de que tinham partilhado uma intimidade tão grande quanto se ele a tivesse possuído fisicamente!

A multidão abriu espaço para que eles passassem. Hinata, meio entorpecida, deixou que Itachi a levasse, enquanto os espectadores cantavam e os saudavam.

— Se vai desmaiar, pelo menos espere até chegarmos na tenda — ela o ouviu dizer.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

— Por que não me disse... não me avisou... que seria assim? — perguntou Hinata, tão logo percebeu que eles não seriam ouvidos. Itachi deu de ombros.

— A união dos pulsos? Porque eu nem imaginei que haveria isso — respondeu ele, indiferente. — É um antigo costume, raramente usado nos dias de hoje.

— Então por que foi usado hoje?

— El Khalid é quem dita a lei aqui, e não eu — lembrou Itachi, secamente, começando a tirar o turbante. — Além do mais, não foi importante...

Itachi mantinha-se de costas para Hinata enquanto falava, querendo esconder o quanto se sensibilizara com a cerimônia. Depois da união dos pulsos, eles agora estavam ligados de uma forma que tinha raízes profundas na tradição de sua tribo. Mas ao se ver tomado por uma sensação primitiva de posse masculina, Itachi fez uma carranca.

Não podia se deixar levar por esse tipo de sentimento e nem deixar que isso, ou a própria Hinata, se tornassem importantes para ele.

— É um costume antigo, nada mais. Não dê muita importância.

Itachi percebeu que Hinata estava impressionada e deprimida, e na verdade o casamento o afetara igualmente, mas ela não podia saber.

— Não precisamos mais discutir esse assunto — finalizou, fingindo uma indiferença que estava longe de sentir.

Ele dirigiu o olhar para a saída da tenda, pensativo. Era possível que Madara decidisse visitar EI Khalid esta noite, e, neste caso ele precisaria saber. — Sugiro que se recolha no quarto e vá dormir — disse ele, peremptório.

Hinata arregalou os olhos. Fazia poucos minutos que estavam casados, e ele já se comportava como se ela fosse sua e tivesse que agir segundo sua vontade. Como se... Uma sensação perigosa tomou conta de Hinata. Era sua noite de núpcias, e se Itachi quisesse... exigir seus direitos de marido, ela não conseguiria impedir. Sua única arma eram as palavras.

— Não estamos casados de verdade — lembrou. — Não pode me dizer o que fazer.

— Como marido, não — concordou Itachi. — Mas você parece ter esquecido que sou seu captor, além de marido. Você está em meu poder, e é minha. Deve fazer o que eu quiser! E eu quero que vá para o quarto e não saia dali!

Hinata se perguntava qual seria a finalidade, enquanto ele continuava ali, de braços cruzados, na sua frente, esperando que ela obedecesse.

Para ser usada como se fosse uma concubina? Sua imaginação mostrava ser sua pior inimiga, reconheceu Hinata, quando Itachi virou-lhe as costas. Mas ela não estava pronta para pôr fim à conversa.

Por natureza, pensava sempre o melhor sobre as pessoas. E por isso queria que Itachi lhe provasse ter algumas qualidades que o redimiriam. Mas para o bem dele, ou para o seu? Seria por não poder negar a atração que sentia por ele, o quanto o desejava? Não podia deixar esses pensamentos tomarem corpo. Além do mais, qualquer atração por Itachi desapareceria em breve, quando fosse libertada e voltasse à vida normal. Mesmo assim, precisou perguntar.

— Por que se casou comigo? Por causa do dinheiro que espera conseguir pelo meu resgate, ou foi mesmo para me proteger, salvando-me de Gaara?

Quando Itachi a encarou, Hinata viu o olhar que a penetrava e que parecia queimá-la por dentro, em busca de tudo o que ela queria manter em segredo. Para um homem que ganhava a vida de uma forma tão vergonhosa. Itachi tinha uma arrogância ridícula, mas que na verdade combinava perfeitamente com ele, reconheceu ela, a contra-gosto.

Era muito raro alguém pegá-lo de surpresa, mas Hinata fizera exatamente isso, admitiu Itachi. Era como se ela procurasse uma razão para vê-lo com bons olhos.

Uma expressão austera obscureceu-lhe o semblante. Teria ela enxergado através da camuflagem e do subterfúgio que fora obrigado a adotar, e visto a pessoa que ele realmente era? Teria Hinata percebido sua vulnerabilidade a ela? Seria ela capaz de perceber isso tudo apesar da tensão que havia entre eles? O desejo ardente que sentia por ela, e a luta que empreendia contra esse sentimento? A ânsia de tomá-la nos braços e tornar realidade os votos que tinham acabado de trocar?

Itachi começou a se aproximar, mas conseguiu recuar, ao se lembrar da situação real. Hinata era uma jovem moderna, sem dúvida acostumada a usar a sexualidade para conseguir o que quisesse, se assim desejasse.

— O que espera que eu diga? Que me casei para salvá-la? Você espera que eu possa ser vulnerável a você, para poder me usar contra mim mesmo? Talvez seduzir-me para lhe conceder a liberdade? — Itachi a insultava com voz suave, e o rosto de Hinata ficou vermelho.

— Eu deveria saber que você pensava assim! — retorquiu ela, amarga. — Essa sua mente maquiavélica não poderia pensar de outra forma, não é?

— O que mais eu poderia pensar? — retaliou Itachi.

— Para sua informação, eu achei que tinha descoberto em você algo que eu pudesse respeitar! — Hinata tremia a olhos vistos. —Alguma graça salvadora que indicasse...

— Que você poderia me manipular como quisesse — interrompeu-a Itachi, sem meias palavras.

Hinata o tocava fundo, de uma forma que ele não queria que ninguém tocasse, muito menos ela. O que ela dizia tinha muita semelhança com o que ele pensava quanto a amor e casamento. Segundo seu meio-irmão, seus pais se amaram profundamente. Com certeza o suficiente para que ambos transpusessem os limites conhecidos de suas culturas para ficarem juntos. Itachi sabia que desejava para si uma união forte como a dos pais. Mas era muito orgulhoso. Não poderia jamais amar uma mulher que não respeitasse. Crescera na cultura de seu pai e aprendera que não poderia respeitar uma mulher promíscua, em termos sexuais, ou mesmo sentimental.

Qualquer mulher, principalmente alguém como Hinata, que ousasse acusá-lo de não merecer seu respeito o enfurecia. Por tal insulto, ela teria de ser punida!

— Não sou o seu amante inglês tolo, fraco e fácil de seduzir — disse ele, com um misto de ódio e desprezo. — Ele podia se impressionar facilmente com a sua beleza e ser incapaz de ver que isso e você não têm valor de verdade, mas eu não sou tão fácil de agradar, nem de enganar.

Hinata sentia a boca seca. Seu corpo todo ecoava o impacto do insulto que ele acabara de fazer e suas implicações veladas com respeito à sua moral.

— Você não tem o direito de me dizer isso — foi só o que Hinata conseguiu dizer, quando conseguiu sobrepor as palavras à fragilidade de suas defesas emocionais.

Itachi sabia machucar, ferir, mutilar. Hinata não podia imaginar nenhuma mulher sendo obrigada a ouvir um homem se referir a ela dessa forma.

— E, caso tenha esquecido, Orochimaru não era meu amante! — repetiu, furiosa.

Itachi deu de ombros, indiferente.

— Não me interessa com quem você dormiu ou não dormiu. — Não era verdade, ele sabia, mas o que mais podia fazer? Precisava pôr um fim a essa conversa e descobrir se Madara chegara, para o bem de seu irmão.

— Preciso sair — anunciou, sem grandes explicações — E não espere por mim para tentar me persuadir novamente. Sugiro que não perca seu tempo.

Itachi dirigiu-lhe um olhar cruel que a esvaziou de seu orgulho, deixando-a brutalmente exposta.

Hinata queria dizer tanta coisa, mas era tarde. Itachi já afastava a cortina para sair, deixando-a só, para encarar a realidade por trás de sua reação à conversa.

Por mais que ela tentasse ignorar, a palavra "seduzir" não lhe saía da cabeça. Itachi podia estar errado quanto a ela ter alguma intenção de seduzi-lo, mas aquela palavra nos lábios dele lhe provocou uma reação inesperada. Ela sentiu um aperto no coração, que disparou, as pernas bambearam, e uma crescente sensação de desejo transformou-se numa necessidade intensa e ardente.

Não, ela não queria seduzi-lo, mas reconheceu que desejava ser seduzida. O que estava acontecendo? Itachi era um criminoso, insensível, arrogante e desonesto. Não havia nada que pudesse redimi-lo. E ela era uma tola por querer encontrar nele alguma qualidade que pudesse respeitar alguma desculpa que pudesse usar para justificar seus sentimentos.

Ele não fizera ou dissera nada que demonstrasse ter os mesmos sentimentos confusos e perturbadores que ela, pelo contrário. Seu corpo todo queimava de indignação ao se lembrar do jeito insolente e orgulhoso com que ele lhe falara. Além de não ter princípios e de não ser confiável, Itachi era preconceituoso! Teria sido um grande prazer devolver aquelas palavras, e dizer que na verdade nunca tivera homem algum. Mas isso ela não faria. Sua virgindade era uma escolha sua, um estilo de vida em razão do que acreditava, e não se humilharia afirmando isso para alguém como Itachi.

Ele não merecia os sentimentos que ela tolamente desenvolvera por ele, e, para seu próprio bem precisava arrancá-los do coração. Se ao menos fosse fácil. Hinata estremeceu. Havia algo obscuro e perigoso com relação à Itachi algo selvagem, a que seu âmago feminino respondia rebelde, impetuoso, e não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer, admitiu desesperada.

Caminhando silenciosamente pelo acampamento, os movimentos fluidos, os pés suaves como os de um leão da montanha, Itachi reconhecia que desprezava sua atração por Hinata. Racionalmente, não entendia como podia desejar uma mulher como ela, mas, emocionalmente, não conseguia resistir.

Ela o transtornava como nenhuma outra mulher, de inúmeras formas, sendo que nenhuma era bem-vinda. Não havia lugar em sua vida para esse tipo de situação e, no seu orgulho, para a atração que ela lhe provocava.

Ao se aproximar da tenda de El Khalid, Itachi obrigou-se a afastar Hinata da cabeça e pensar no meio-primo, Madara, e no motivo que o levara ali. Já se perguntara se teria feito um perigoso erro de julgamento. Os agentes especiais tinham dúvidas quanto ao envolvimento de Madara. Mas Itachi estava convencido de que Madara planejava um golpe contra o soberano. Era só questão de como e onde.

Chegando à tenda de El Khalid, Itachi se manteve escondido nas sombras. Por baixo do disfarce, ele franziu o cenho, ao ouvir o barulho de um veículo em marcha. Um bonito jipe 4x4 surgiu do deserto, criando sua tempestade de areia, e parou abruptamente a poucos passos do grupo de tendas do líder rebelde. Itachi não pode acreditar na própria sorte ao ver as portas se abrirem e dois guardas armados saírem, seguidos de seu primo.

Antes que alcançassem a tenda de El Khalid, o próprio líder rebelde apareceu e foi na direção de Madara, cumprimentando-o com uma reverência e convidando-o a entrar.

Então ele estava certo! Os agentes especiais precisavam saber disso, e imediatamente! Em silêncio, Itachi se encaminhou para a tenda dos agentes.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

Hinata acordou de repente de um sonho erótico e simbólico, no qual fora levada nas dobras de um tapete muito colorido e ricamente desenhado para o interior da tenda de um poderoso sheik, que trazia uma semelhança impressionante com Itachi — da mesma maneira que Cleópatra se oferecera a Antônio.

Seu rosto queimava. Ela tentava ignorar a sensualidade do sonho e a maneira como se apresentara a Itachi, o corpo coberto de véus diáfanos nas cores do arco-íris, tão finos que não lhe ocultavam o corpo. Seus mamilos estavam pintados de uma pasta dourada, macia, e o sexo, levemente encoberto por uma seda transparente, que na verdade intensificava o mistério, em vez de discretamente protegê-lo.

Quando ela se aproximou de Itachi, com os olhos maquiados de preto, viu que ele tentava disfarçar seu interesse, e entreabriu a boca tingida de rosa, numa insinuação provocante muito feminina. Os olhos desviaram-se do rosto dele para o sexo, que, nitidamente, forçava o tecido que o restringia, concedendo-lhe um poder feminino que a expressão do rosto negaria.

Ela se aproximava mais, corajosa, sua língua movendo-se entre os lábios entreabertos, o corpo todo pleno de um desejo intenso e ardente, pronto para o que a ereção incontestável prometia.

Quando ela chegou ao estrado no qual ele estava sendo, ele ainda não lhe dirigira nenhuma palavra, mas ela percebera seu susto ao vê-la subir no estrado sem pedir permissão. Ela se encaminhara orgulhosa, para ele, em vez de esperar humildemente a permissão para se aproximar.

Mas quando o alcançou, ela graciosamente se ajoelhou seus pés, os seios dourados firmes, eretos, ávidos, dilatando-se ansiosos sob o olhar encoberto de Itachi, expondo-lhe a ânsia por seu toque.

Lenta e deliberadamente, ela pousou os dedos em sua perna, muito próximo da espessura delineada de sua virilidade. Suspirando de excitação, ela sentiu os grandes lábios intumescerem, e o pequeno recôndito secreto de prazer pulsar avidamente.

Ela levantou a mão para fechá-la sobre o sexo ereto, mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo, ele a segurou e a puxou para seu colo, e a manteve ali, para abocanhar-lhe um dos mamilos intumescidos pintados de dourado, e com a ponta da língua brincar com ele, enquanto, com a mão, afastou-lhe as coxas e os véus de seda esvoaçante, de modo que o sexo molhado de desejo se abrisse totalmente para o seu toque.

A leve exclamação de prazer de Hinata provocou nele uma reação imediata.

Com dedos longos e hábeis, ele separou as dobras que lhe encobriam o sexo, e quando ela inclinou o corpo contra aquele toque num deleite silencioso, ardente e sensual, ele puxou-lhe impetuosamente o mamilo sensível com a boca, para que ela ardesse de excitação e de desejo.

Seus dedos moveram-se com mais intimidade, primeiro um, depois outro, roçando eroticamente a carne úmida, e depois se introduzindo no âmago de sua feminilidade. Quando ela o chamou, ardente e ansiosa, ele lhe afastou mais ainda as pernas, e tomou-lhe a boca num beijo apaixonado e selvagem que lhe roubou a respiração e a razão. A carícia daqueles dedos na pequena saliência secreta que se expandira fez seu corpo tencionar, no limiar do prazer intenso. Ela sentiu as ondas de prazer se irradiarem, e elevou o corpo querendo mais!

Hinata não queria se lembrar de mais nada, principalmente da sensação de se equilibrar no limite do orgasmo.

Mas a excitação provocada pelo sonho ainda não arrefecera, e ela lamentava ter tido aquele sonho, ainda mais com Itachi_. _Pelo menos estava sozinha, e a escuridão do ambiente escondia seu rosto ardente e a excitação de seu corpo.

Ela ficou deitada, imóvel, na escuridão, quase com medo de voltar a dormir.

Dentro de três horas o dia amanheceria. Itachi estava imóvel no silêncio da tenda. Os agentes especiais tinham concordado que tão logo El Khalid anunciasse o objetivo da visita de Madara, eles deixariam o acampamento e reportariam tudo ao Conselho do Governo.

Itachi franziu os lábios. Insistira para que não se demorassem, mas eles continuavam inflexíveis. Não estariam preparados para recomendar uma ação contra Madara, enquanto não tivessem u ma prova incontestável de sua intenção de atacar o soberano de Zuran.

Do interior do compartimento de dormir da tenda, ele ouvia Hinata em seu sono. Hinata... Sua esposa... Mas a mulher de outro homem? Quem sabe, de mais de um! Uma sensação primitiva masculina, uma mescla de raiva e ciúmes, tomou conta de Itachi. Ele se aproximou do aposento de dormir e ficou paralisado. O que sentia não passava de uma fantasia, pensou. Não era real, e se ignorasse e se recusasse a reconhecer, ou a permitir que lhe tomasse o coração e a mente desapareceria. E o mesmo aconteceria com o desejo urgente e ávido de seu corpo.

Hinata acordou meio confusa com o som das chamadas matinais para a reza, mas os acontecimentos do dia anterior tinham um preço, e seu corpo exigia mais sono.

Itachi já estava acordado e sentia o corpo tenso. Quando as chamadas para as orações matinais terminaram, a notícia de que El Khalid recebera uma visita importante correu o acampamento. Ele convocara uma reunião imediata para conversar com seus homens sobre o visitante.

Como os demais, Itachi dirigiu-se para a área aberta em frente à tenda de El Khalid, cuidando para se posicionar próximo aos três agentes especiais disfarçados. Tinha certeza de que pelo menos dois dos homens que guardavam a tenda de El Khalid na verdade eram guardas pessoais de Madara, instruídos para relatar ao chefe qualquer acontecimento suspeito ou que não fosse de seu interesse.

El Khalid foi breve e direto. Ele e seus homens tinham sido contratados para se infiltrarem nas celebrações do Dia Nacional de Zuran e provocar um tumulto.

— Ele não falou de nenhum atentado contra o seu irmão — assinalou para Itachi um dos agentes, quando a reunião terminou.

— Madara não confiará em ninguém para assassinar meu irmão. Ele mesmo o matará, protegido pelo tumulto de El Khalid. Já sabemos que, oficialmente, ele está fora do país. Não tenho dúvidas de que este é o seu plano — disse Itachi, muito sério. — Na minha opinião, ele se disfarçará de um dos homens de El Khalid, e atacará quando meu irmão fizer o passeio tradicional entre seu povo.

— Não temos prova de que é isso que ele pretende fazer — objetou um dos agentes.

— Vocês estão preparados para assumir o risco de eu estar errado? — desafiou-os Itachi. — A vida do soberano é mais importante.

Deu-se um breve silêncio, e outro agente disse, com firmeza:

— Nós vamos embora agora e faremos um relato. Logo que sairmos do alcance do rádio do acampamento, telefonaremos para que um helicóptero venha nos pegar. O Conselho Governante ouvirá nosso relato dentro de algumas horas. Recomendaremos que uma força armada seja enviada para este acampamento imediatamente para cercá-lo e prender todos os integrantes do grupo. Se você estiver certo isso com certeza incluirá Madara.

Itachi entendeu que isso era o máximo que podia conseguir e que portanto não adiantaria insistir que os agentes pedissem a seu irmão que pensasse na sua segurança e cancelasse o tradicional passeio no Dia Nacional de Zuran. O sol já aquecia o deserto quando ele voltou para o acampamento, e o cheiro da comida no fogo enchia o ar.

Foi o aroma do café recém-feito que acordou Hinata do sono pesado. Por alguns segundos preciosos, ela permaneceu no conforto da cama, ainda sonolenta, até que de repente voltou à realidade ameaçadora.

Não era apenas uma prisioneira, agora se casara com seu captor! Hinata olhou para o pulso. Estava unida a Itachi. Ela se sentou na cama, sentindo uma leve tontura e certo enjôo.

Como sempre, ficou atenta a qualquer som que pudesse indicar onde Itachi estava então saiu da cama e entrou no pequeno banheiro. Tomou uma chuveirada, e, ao se ensaboar, percebeu que os seios tinham uma sensibilidade maior. O sonho da noite anterior deixara em seu corpo uma lembrança física, como se Itachi de fato tivesse feito amor com ela.

Foi um alivio se enxugar e se vestir para não ver os mamilos intumescidos de excitação.

Em instantes, ela estava ao lado da cortina que separava os compartimentos da tenda. Respirando fundo, relembrou-se de tudo o que Itachi era. Não era o homem que seu coração vulnerável queria que ele fosse. Longe disso. Esse homem era uma criação de suas tolas fantasias.

Determinada, Hinata afastou a cortina e saiu para a área de estar da tenda. Itachi estava a certa distância e a observava. Ela corou levemente ao tentar olhar para ele, mas não conseguiu.

Esse homem era seu marido, agora estava unida a ele e essa união, de certa forma, era tão íntima quanto se ele à tivesse tomado nos braços na noite anterior e levado para sua cama. Ela estremeceu como uma jovem gazela.

Observando-a, Itachi reconheceu, com tristeza, que o rubor no rosto de Hinata e a timidez de seu olhar eram tudo o que um marido antiquado podia esperar de uma esposa na primeira manhã do casamento. E sem dúvida, se eles fossem um casal de verdade, depois de presenciar sua timidez, ele imediatamente a tomaria nos braços e a levaria de volta para a cama que tivessem partilhado para apresentá-la a novos prazeres.

Mas eles não eram nada disso.

Enquanto ele tirava o longo pano azul-índigo que funcionava como disfarce e o qualificava como tuaregue, um sorriso amargo, quase cruel, surgia em seu rosto. Hinata estava longe de ser uma esposa inocente e tímida. Quantos amantes teriam existido antes do idiota covarde que a abandonara para se salvar? Itachi sentia sua origem e criação lutando contra o sangue europeu de sua mãe.

Como poderia encontrar uma mulher que aceitasse e compreendesse seus dois lados opostos e, ao mesmo tempo, o atraísse de uma maneira que o fizesse precisar dela e amá-la tanto que não suportasse viver sem ela?

Já sabia que não a encontraria. E estava feliz vivendo a vida sem nenhuma mulher. Afinal, tinha coisas muito mais importantes para se preocupar.

— Havia muito barulho e movimento há pouco — anunciou Hinata, procurando agir como se tudo estivesse normal, e não como se ela estivesse ciente de que na noite anterior eles tinham se casado e, agora, aos olhos dos que tinham testemunhado o casamento, ela era sua esposa, mas também sua propriedade!

— Não mais que o normal — mentiu Itachi, e acrescentou irônico. — O que você esperava? Que o seu amante tivesse vindo resgatá-la?

Hinata ficou vermelha de raiva.

— Eu só estava tentando conversar — retorquiu ela.

— Eu trouxe isso para você — disse Itachi, ignorando comentário e a raiva de Hinata e mostrando um dos trajes retos que cobrem tudo usado pelas mulheres em público.

— No futuro, você não sairá da tenda sem usar isso. Hinata arregalou os olhos, chocada, sem acreditar no que ouvia.

— Não farei isso! — recusou-se ela, imediatamente.

— Você não sairá da tenda se não estiver usando os mantos e a burka — repetiu Itachi, e acrescentou, num tom ameaçador — E se não concordar , serei obrigado a tomar providências para garantir que concorde.

— Vai fazer o quê? — desafiou-o Hinata, irritada. — Vestir-me você mesmo?

— Não. Se você não concordar, eu simplesmente cuidarei para que não consiga sair da tenda. Se for preciso, eu a amarro aqui dentro, como um pastor amarra as ovelhas.

Hinata não podia acreditar no que ouvia, horrorizada com o primitivismo da ameaça.

Ela não se achou em condições de falar, mas pelo olhar transmitiu o quanto estava escandalizada. E furiosa.

— Está na hora de comer. Pegue isso e vista — ordenou Itachi, calmo.

— Não usarei isso — afirmou ela, teimosa. — Tem o cheiro do perfume de outra mulher.

Itachi não respondeu. Depois de regatear, ainda tinha pagado muito acima do preço para persuadir uma das mulheres de El Khalid a abrir mão da roupa. Ele também sentia o perfume forte da outra mulher no tecido, mas precisava ter certeza de que Hinata visse sua ameaça com seriedade — pelo bem dela, além de tudo mais. Se Madara voltasse ao acampamento como Itachi imaginava que aconteceria, não seria bom ver Hinata e suspeitar do que uma mulher européia pudesse estar fazendo ali. Se seu primo achasse que Hinata representava algum risco, poderia matá-la, sem nenhum escrúpulo. Itachi não tinha dúvida disso, portanto, ela precisava se proteger. Como esposa de um tuaregue, usando a burka, ela não despertaria suspeitas, como uma européia.

— Você tem de usar para sua própria segurança — explicou Itachi, baixinho.

Aquele tom de voz inesperado, que sugeria uma preocupação verdadeira, chamou a atenção de Hinata. Então ele também tinha uma natureza mais bondosa e afetuosa, afinal?

— Por causa de Gaara? — perguntou Hinata, sem esconder o medo.

Imediatamente Itachi se aproximou, como se quisesse acalmá-la e trazer de volta a sensação de segurança.

— Não tema, ele não lhe fará nenhum mal. Eu mesmo cuidarei para que isso não aconteça. Mas as outras mulheres esperam que se vista como elas, e os homens, que se vista como minha esposa. Garanto que é para a sua proteção que deve se vestir segundo a tradição.

Hinata percebeu que Itachi dizia a verdade. E mais uma vez sensibilizou-se com a compaixão que ele demonstrava. E com ele! Mais para ter o que fazer do que por qualquer outro motivo, Hinata pegou a burka e vestiu, fazendo uma careta, pois era impossível não torcer o nariz diante daquele perfume tão forte.

Itachi rapidamente desviou os olhos, pois não queria que Hinata visse sua expressão de alívio por não ser mais atormentado pelo sutil cheiro natural de seu corpo, e nem percebesse o efeito poderoso e perigoso demais que produzia nele, quando estavam assim tão próximos.

Hinata levou algum tempo para envolver o corpo e a cabeça de uma forma que ficasse confortável com as dobras dos mantos que, obviamente, tinham sido feitos para alguém muito maior do que ela. Enquanto isso, Itachi entrou no quarto e logo saiu trazendo um lençol.

Sem entender, Hinata observou quando ele o desdobrou e deliberadamente o amassou com as mãos para, em seguida, suspender a manga da túnica que usava e fazer um pequeno corte no lado interno do braço, que imediatamente começou a sangrar. Juntando a parte central do lençol, ele o segurou contra o corte.

— O que está fazendo? — perguntou, espantada.

— Enquanto eu barganhava com a tia de El Khalid pela burka, a mãe dele lembrou que é costume entre a população tribal nômade mostrar um lençol na manhã seguinte à noite de núpcias como prova da virgindade da noiva. Sem a comprovação de que você se casou virgem, isso a desonrará como minha mulher, e a mim, como seu marido.

Hinata estava tão horrorizada que seu rosto perdeu a cor. Diante de tamanho absurdo, como poderia aparecer em público?

— O que foi? — perguntou ele, quando ela recuou e começou a tirar a burka preta.

— Decidi que não estou com fome — explicou Hinata, sem expressão.

O olhar que Itachi lhe dirigia a desequilibrou, e Hinata perguntou, nitidamente abalada:

— Você acha mesmo que eu vou permitir que você desfile comigo e esse lençol para satisfazer a curiosidade libidinosa dos outros?

Hinata ouviu em sua voz que estava a ponto de chorar e tentou evitar, engolindo ar. Não podia deixar que Itachi a visse assim. Ela começava a acreditar que ele tinha um lado bom!

— Não deve nos julgar como se fôssemos europeus. Não somos. Não há nada de libidinoso nesse costume tradicional, longe disso. O objetivo é proteger a mulher, e não humilhar.

— Como se explica isso?

— É fácil — disse Itachi, friamente. — Por exemplo, as tribos nômades tinham uma vida de muitos perigos. Osguerreiros morriam com freqüência nas guerras e lutas Quando um homem morria, a família podia se recusar a aceitar o filho de sua esposa, a não ser que tivessem prova de ela ter se casado virgem. A prova da virgindade de uma noiva protege sua honra, e a honra de sua própria família Uma moça tuaregue no seu lugar acompanharia o marido orgulhosa, nessa apresentação da prova de seu estado virginal.

— Talvez, mas eu não sou uma mulher tuaregue — replicou Hinata, furiosa.

— E nem virgem — emendou Itachi, friamente.

— Sim, eu... — começou Hinata, calorosa, e mais furiosa ainda.

Ela foi silenciada pela brusca interrupção de Itachi.

— Mesmo que você não esteja com fome, eu estou. — Ele começou a repor o turbante tuaregue em volta da cabeça e da parte inferior do rosto. Tinha a expressão austera e parecia disposto a persuadi-la, e o tolo coração de Hinata já se entregava, como se de fato gostasse da aura de sutil majestade e perigo que ele emanava. Itachi parou apenas para pegar o lençol, lançou um breve olhar severo para Hinata, e se encaminhou para a saída.

Hinata não pôde segui-lo. Simplesmente não conseguiu, como ela própria admitiu, ao vê-lo sair.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO SETE**

Meia hora depois, o estômago de Hinata roncava de fome, mas ela procurara ignorar.

— EU trouxe um pouco de café e de comida.

Hinata virou-se e viu Itachi entrar na tenda, trazendo um bule de café e um pratinho cheio de frutas e bolinhos. Ele lhe trouxera um pouco de comida? Hinata estava confusa. Mentalmente o rotulara de cruel e sádico, mas naquele instante ele se comportava com uma consideração e uma preocupação com ela que demonstravam o quanto estava errada. E não era a primeira vez! Esses relances de um outro lado de Itachi a maravilhavam. Como se, em algum lugar no fundo de seu ser, tivesse surgido uma pequenina fonte de felicidade, e ela estivesse transbordando.

— Para sua sorte, a mãe de El Khalid concluiu que a sua recusa em aparecer esta manhã era sinal de timidez.

Mas ele não achava que ela era tímida! E a tristeza substituiu a alegria anterior de Hinata.

Itachi colocou o bule do café e o prato numa mesinha, e Hinata logo notou que estava faminta, apesar de tudo.

— Eu preciso sair. Lembre-se de que não pode deixar a tenda, a não ser que vista o manto e o véu.

Hinata esperou Itachi sair para comer. O cheiro do café era maravilhoso, e o sabor, melhor ainda. Com as frutas suculentas, doces ao paladar, e os bolinhos de amêndoas que derretiam na boca, era um café-da-manhã perfeito para refazer suas energias.

Enquanto se ocupava cuidando da égua, Itachi tinha a mente longe do paciente animal que lhe fuçava o ombro com tanto carinho.

Por que se deixava afetar tanto pela idéia de Hinata com outro homem? Por que se excitara tanto ao vê-la, a ponto de ter de sair da tenda para colocar uma distância segura entre eles? Certamente não era tão tolo a ponto de se deixar afetar pelo ritual antigo de um casamento. Afinal, tudo aquilo não passara de uma necessidade, a única saída para proteger Hinata de Gaara. E já se decidira a pedir ao irmão para anular o casamento.

Itachi acariciou a égua atrás das orelhas. Era uma puro-sangue árabe, cria de um dos garanhões premiados de seu irmão. Os olhos escuros e inteligentes refletiam sua origem.

Por que se deixara afetar pelas olheiras nos olhos de Hinata esta manhã? Ao vê-la, sua vontade foi se aproximar e beijar-lhe os lábios levemente trêmulos. Tais pensamentos e sentimentos eram insanos, e sua vida não comportava isso.

Depois de examinar a égua, Itachi seguiu na direção do oásis, como quem passeia distraído. El Khalid certamente avisara aos homens de sua confiança para ficarem de olho nos outros, e sem dúvida Madara tinha ali alguns espiões para garantirem sua própria segurança.

Itachi ficou tentado a telefonar para o irmão. O telefone celular estava no bolso, mas Madara poderia estar interceptando os telefonemas do soberano, embora, oficialmente, devesse estar fora do país.

De repente, um som longínquo, indistinto, chamou sua atenção. Protegendo os olhos do sol, Itachi olhou na direção do horizonte, e avistou um helicóptero ao longe que se aproximava do acampamento.

Só podia ser Madara! Não haveria melhor meio de retornar a Zuran e, em seguida, sair rapidamente da cidade, após ter alcançado o objetivo de assassinar o soberano. Itachi duvidava que Madara tivesse contado a El Khalid seus verdadeiros planos. Não que o líder rebelde fosse desistir, mas certamente exigiria uma soma muito maior para estar envolvido no assassinato.

Além do mais, Madara era muito astuto para fornecer a alguém uma informação que pudesse depois ser usada contra ele. Não. A morte do soberano seria publicamente atribuída aos rebeldes.

O helicóptero, com pintura de camuflagem e sem marcas de identificação, se aproximava. Itachi virou de costas para fingir estar estudando o oásis. Não fazia sentido chamar atenção para si parecendo estar curioso.

Ele queria estar presente quando o helicóptero aterrissasse, assim voltou para o acampamento.

Como era de se esperar, a chegada do helicóptero provocou muita curiosidade e especulação, e Itachi se reuniu ao grupo de homens que estava mais próximo.

Depois de estacionado, um homem desceu do helicóptero. Embora tivesse deixado crescer a barba para se disfarçar, e usasse o manto tradicional em vez dos costumeiros ternos italianos, Itachi não teve problema para reconhecer o meio-primo pelo seu andar.

Então ele estava certo! Embora fosse bom poder confirmar suas suspeitas sobre Madara, seu sentimento era de ódio pelo primo. Durante a vida inteira o soberano o tratara com amor e generosidade, mas sua ambição de poder era tamanha que ele estava pronto para assassiná-lo e assumir o seu lugar. Itachi jamais permitiria que isso acontecesse! E agora estava feliz por saber que poderia manter Madara sob observação.

El Khalid saiu da tenda para receber o recém-chegado e o cumprimentou com uma reverência. Itachi aproximou-se sem chamar atenção, querendo ouvir a conversa dos dois.

JÁ fazia uma hora que Itachi se fora, e Hinata cansara de ficar na tenda sem fazer nada.

Ela se levantou e se aproximou da saída, decidida. Não fazia sentido Itachi dizer o que devia ou não fazer. Afinal, eles não eram casados de verdade.

Pensar em Itachi tratando-a como igual, respeitando-a e amando-a, provocou-lhe emoções tão complexas que não se sentia capaz de administrar.

E mesmo não sendo esposa de Itachi de fato, era sua prisioneira, relembrou-se Hinata.

Por quanto ele pretendia aceitar o resgate? O departamento do governo para o qual Hinata trabalhava era pequeno e com fundos muito limitados. Ou ele achava que ela tinha uma família pronta a pagar por sua libertação? Ouvia-se falar de prisioneiros sendo resgatados em troca de dinheiro, mas Hinata jamais imaginara que isso lhe aconteceria!

Ela gostaria de ser corajosa e tentar fugir, mas o acampamento era muito bem vigiado. Ainda que conseguisse escapar dos guardas, sabia o que lhe aconteceria ao sair do oásis. Morreria no deserto.

Obviamente poderia roubar um veículo, mas ele teria que estar equipado com um sistema moderno de navegação por satélite, além de ter o tanque cheio.

Fazia muito mais sentido permanecer onde estava.

Ou será que sua motivação vinha das perigosas emoções que Itachi lhe provocava, e que secretamente ela ansiava por... Hinata sentiu que uma excitação, agora já sua conhecida, a inundava.

Estava no século XXI. As mulheres não precisavam mais esconder sua sexualidade como uma necessidade em si mesma e por si mesma. Não precisavam se convencer de que a atração física só poderia existir como conseqüência do amor. Se quisessem, tinham o direito a uma intimidade física sem compromisso emocional, pelo simples prazer. Se assim o desejassem, poderiam dormir com um homem sem maiores conseqüências. E ela, Hinata, poderia agir assim? Ela queria isso?

Absorta em seus pensamentos, andando para lá e para cá sobre os tapetes, sem reparar no que havia no chão, Hinata esbarrou os dedos dos pés na quina de uma arca de madeira que se projetava sob o divã.

Ao se abaixar para friccionar os dedos, e depois se ajoelhar para tirar a caixa do caminho, descobriu que na verdade a tirava de seu esconderijo. E o peso era tanto que ela ficou ofegante.

O que haveria ali dentro? Não tinha o direito de bisbilhotar, mas não resistiu, e levantou a tampa.

Dentro da caixa, Hinata encontrou vários livros. Por isso era tão pesada. Com muito cuidado, retirou o que estava em cima. Não eram livros comuns, mas verdadeiras obras de arte, adequadas à biblioteca de um _connoisseur, _com encadernação de couro e letras grossas gravadas em ouro na lombada, e páginas com as bordas douradas. Quando novo aquele livro deve ter custado uma fortuna. Hinata abriu o livro com muito cuidado. Uma primeira edição, objeto de colecionador, e provavelmente muito raro. Era um livro de poesia que incluía, dentre outros, os poemas de Fugaku Uchiha para Mikoto Barrett. Dentro, numa caligrafia perfeita, estavam escritas as seguintes palavras:

"Para minha amada Mikoto."

Lágrimas de emoção nublaram-lhe os olhos. Eram palavras simples, mas para ela tinham mais valor do que mil primeiras edições. O livro fora um presente de amor. Delicadamente, Hinata o fechou e devolveu ao lugar, antes de pegar outro.

Esse era de literatura francesa clássica, cujo autor ela não reconheceu, mas, como o anterior, estava dedicado a "Mikoto". E a assinatura masculina estava acima da conhecida insígnia do soberano de Zuran.

Hinata ficou nervosa. Aquilo significava que os livros pertenciam ao palácio real. E que essa Mikoto fora muito amada por um príncipe do reino.

Ela pegou mais um livro, desta vez escrito em árabe.

Não precisava ser especialista para concluir que os livros valiam uma fortuna e que eram muito especiais. Aos seus olhos, no entanto, seu maior valor e importância não vinham do valor material, mas do sentimento demonstrado pelas dedicatórias. Esses livros tinham sido um presente de amor para uma mulher.

Tudo neles indicava terem sido muito estimados, mas agora estavam em posse de Itachi, e Hinata não tinha dúvida de como os conseguira. Eles tinham sido roubados.

Embora não estivesse frio, Hinata sentiu um arrepio. Por que estava tão chocada, seja sabia o que Itachi era?

Depois do incidente na alameda do mercado na cidade de Zuran, e da admissão fria de sua intenção de trocá-la por dinheiro, descobrir com ele bens roubados não deveria entristecê-la tanto assim. Com o coração sofrido, Hinata começou a guardar os livros no baú.

— O que está fazendo?

Hinata não ouvira Itachi entrar e, ao ouvir a voz furiosa, deu um pulo de susto, quase deixando cair o livro que tinha nas mãos. Mas não se renderia. Ela se levantou e se virou para confrontá-lo, mas ele a ignorou. Itachi ajoelhou-se para examinar o conteúdo da caixa, depois fechou a tampa e, com uma pequena chave que retirou do cinto, a trancou.

— Como ousa bisbilhotar minhas coisas? — perguntou, muito irritado.

— Suas coisas? — desafiou-o Hinata, sem se amedrontar. — Esses livros não pertencem a você. Vi a inscrição. Você os roubou!

Itachi não podia acreditar no que ouvia. Hinata remexera seus objetos pessoais — as preciosas recordações de seus pais — e ousava acusá-lo de tê-las roubado! Sua raiva era tanta que ele esqueceu as razões pelas quais Hinata questionava sua honestidade, e só pensava no quanto sempre guardara e protegera os livros que tanto estimava os presentes de seu pai a sua mãe antes de se casarem.

Os livros significavam muito para ele, desde quando era pequeno e não sabia definir o que sentia, mas sabia que, quando os segurava, era como se tocasse uma parte da mãe que não chegara a conhecer. Os livros eram seu talismã, e Itachi não ia a lugar algum sem eles. Se algum dos rebeldes de El Khalid os encontrasse, obviamente teria de fingir que os roubara, mas entre os rebeldes havia uma lei tácita pela qual eles respeitavam a privacidade e os bens dos outros.

Uma lei que Hinata não observava! E agora ali estava ela, a mulher que já lhe causara mais noites mal dormidas e preocupações do que tinha direito, ousando afirmar que ele não tinha direito aos objetos de sua mãe.

— Os livros são meus — declarou ele, obviamente com muita raiva.

Hinata, contudo, não estava disposta a acreditar e falou-lhe com ar insolente.

— Isso é impossível. Eles valem uma fortuna. São itens de museu, primeiras edições.

Itachi estava muito próximo e emanava uma aura de muita hostilidade. Tarde demais, Hinata percebeu o quanto suas palavras o afetavam, e o quanto ele estava furioso, com um olhar que quase chegava a queimar. Apreensiva, ela tentou se afastar, recuando, mas o divã a impediu de ir além.

— Você ousa mesmo me acusar de mentir? — perguntou ele, acompanhando-lhe os passos, com uma voz ao mesmo tempo feroz e suave, e as palavras eram frias como o hálito gelado contra sua pele.

Não se renderia a ele! Por que deveria?

— Você é um mentiroso! — respondeu Hinata, sem muito pensar. — Mentiroso e ladrão!

As palavras carregadas de emoção e o desprezo que Itachi percebeu na voz e no olhar de Hinata o atingiram em seu orgulho.

Hinata tentou recuar, quando ele lhe segurou os braços com tanta força que chegou a doer.

— Nunca diga isso de mim, entendeu? — gritou Itachi, os olhos ardendo de ódio.

— Por que não? Eu só disse a verdade! — retaliou Hinata, já tão fora de si quanto ele.

— Esses livros me foram presenteados por minha mãe. —Itachi não conseguia mais se calar. Era como se as palavras tivessem sido arrancadas de seu coração, deixando um lugar que queimava de uma dor muito amarga.

Hinata o fitava incapaz de acreditar no que ouvia. Ele esperava mesmo que ela acreditasse?

Ela sentia no ar a intensidade das emoções de ambos. Percebia o calor que o corpo de Itachi emanava e, para sua surpresa, também a sua reação, imediata e inegável, a ele. Por mais ultrajada que se sentisse, teve pânico. Como podia se sentir assim? Como podia se sentir atraída por um homem a quem não podia respeitar? Não podia. E começou a fazer tudo para não fugir da realidade.

— Isso não é possível. — Hinata precisou se esforçar para dizer aquilo, rezando para que ele não visse em seus olhos o quanto ela gostaria que fosse diferente, que ele estivesse dizendo a verdade, e também que ele finalmente estivesse confiando nela, permitindo que soubesse alguma coisa sobre sua verdadeira origem.

Mas é claro que não era nada disso! Esse conhecimento a fazia sofrer muito além do que podia suportar. Hinata precisou lutar contra a dor de suas próprias emoções para conseguir dizer, numa voz calma:

— Os livros trazem a assinatura do soberano de Zuran.

As palavras pesaram no silêncio cheio de tensão Hinata não suportaria olhar para ele. Não suportaria ver nos olhos de Itachi o reconhecimento de que ela não podia ser enganada. A tensão no ambiente era tanta que parecia uma pressão invisível que a envolvia e a esmigalhava. Ela precisou se esforçar para respirar.

— Não faz sentido continuar mentindo para mim, Itachi — disse Hinata, com a voz rouca. — Não posso acreditar. Você é um mentiroso e um...

A resignação desesperadora na voz de Hinata atingiu Itachi em seu orgulho, e, pior, ele percebeu, espantado, que a recusa dela em acreditar nele era como uma lança cravada em seu coração. A dor provocada era pior do que tudo o que já experimentara, e ele não podia suportar.

— Chega! — falou num som de lamento, como se estivesse morrendo, querendo alcançá-la, para silenciar tanto Hinata quanto sua própria dor, da única maneira que ele podia, com a pressão forte de sua boca contra a dela.

Foi um beijo de punição, carregado de raiva, uma marcação deliberada da dominação masculina. Mas no instante em que Itachi sentiu os lábios de Hinata sob os seus, algo se passou dentro dele, impossível de evitar e de controlar. Alguma alquimia sobre a qual ele não tinha nenhum poder transformou sua raiva em atração, e a punição a Hinata no seu próprio castigo, pois seus sentidos doíam de desejo, derrubando todas as barreiras que com tanto cuidado emergira contra sua própria vulnerabilidade frente a ela.

A suavidade da boca de Hinata, o leve estremecer do corpo, a doçura que sua língua saboreava ao se entranhar possessivamente entre os lábios entreabertos excitavam cada célula de seu corpo.

Itachi a queria mais do que jamais desejara outra mulher... Ele a queria... queria saboreá-la, abraçá-la, possuí-la, deixar nela sua marca para toda a eternidade.

Pensamentos, sentimentos, desejos o invadiam, e ele não tinha poder para evitar, pois só conseguia obedecer à necessidade que o impulsionava... O desejo intenso de possuí-la.

Hinata tentou interromper o que estava acontecendo, livrar-se da pressão daquele beijo, se libertar, mas seus lábios, presos aos dele, se entreabriam, ávidos para recebê-lo.

A sanidade, a lógica, sua normalmente alerta sensação de auto preservação se mostravam subservientes à excitação e ao desejo que a invadiam. Hinata sentia sob os dedos o cabelo espesso de Itachi, os músculos tensos do pescoço e o calor da pele. Ele era tão másculo e tão perigoso. Então por que não o afastava, em vez de enterrar os dedos em seu cabelo e abraçá-lo, sentindo um prazer que chegava a doer?

Ela deveria ter recuado diante da pressão daquele beijo, mas, em vez disso, se excitava cada vez mais.

Ao entrelaçar a língua na dele, Hinata sentiu a reação imediata do corpo de Itachi, e logo ele a deitou nas almofadas de seda sobre o divã. A única reação de Hinata foi envolvê-lo possessivamente num abraço, prendendo-o a si.

O fogo ardia em suas veias, acendendo o desejo que tanto ela lutara para resistir. Em seus sonhos, imaginara um homem como ele, de paixões selvagens e intensas, indomável, simples, cujo toque excitaria seus sentidos de mil e uma maneiras, assim como Itachi a excitava agora. E naquele sonho muito íntimo, ela sentira a intensidade de sua reação a ele. Como acontecia agora!

Quando Hinata caiu no divã, as mãos que lhe seguravam os braços de algum modo deslizaram para ficar embaixo dela, apoiando-a e protegendo-a.

Itachi sabia que não deveria fazer isso. Mas a recusa de Hinata em acreditar nele despertara emoções incontroláveis. Ele só não sabia o que levara o orgulho ferido e a raiva a se transformarem no desejo ardente que o enlouquecia. Mas sabia que estava sendo impulsionado por uma necessidade básica de possuí-la como nenhum outro homem jamais a possuíra, e de lhe arrancar do corpo a memória de qualquer outro homem que não fosse ele.

Com a mão que estava livre, Itachi segurou-lhe o rosto para poder olhar dentro dos olhos e neles só ver a sua própria imagem.

— Olhe para mim!

A ordem dura impeliu Hinata a fitá-lo. Uma reação de sensualidade percorreu-lhe o corpo quando ele afastou seu cabelo do rosto com dedos suaves.

Se não tivesse percebido naquela ordem tanta raiva, Hinata quase acreditaria que havia alguma ternura na maneira como ele a tocava.

Mas a boca que reclamava a sua não era terna, mesmo assim, seus lábios reagiam com uma avidez irrefreável. Ele separou seus lábios com a língua, e com o peso do corpo a afundou nas almofadas macias.

O argumento que os levara a este lugar e a esta intimidade desapareceu, insignificante. O comportamento de Itachi deixou de ser dominado e impulsionado pelo orgulho e pela necessidade de puni-la, e passou a ser comandado pela intensidade de seu desejo por ela.

Hinata sentiu as mãos em seu corpo, removendo as roupas que a protegiam, mas em vez de interrompê-lo, ela se dobrava e se curvava ávida, querendo acomodá-lo e ajudá-lo a rapidamente se livrar das barreiras ao toque daquelas mãos masculinas em seu corpo.

Pouca luz do sol conseguia penetrar as proteções grossas da tenda, mas era suficiente para dourar o corpo nu de Hinata, como se tivesse sido pintado de pó dourado. Ela viu Itachi subitamente ficar paralisado ao observar sua nudez, e um leve estremecimento de timidez e incerteza a percorreu. Itachi era o primeiro homem que a via nua. O único homem por quem ela _quis _ser vista nua.

Insegura, Hinata o fitou. O olhar de Itachi provocou nela uma reação que intumesceu-lhe os mamilos e fez vibrar a sua parte mais íntima. Itachi sequer a tocara, mas seu corpo reagia como se ele tivesse corrido os dedos ao redor dos mamilos excitados, e depois descido para separar os lábios sensualmente intumescidos de seu sexo, para encontrar o clitóris pulsando, ávido, à sua espera.

Ela o queria, ansiava por ele, o desejava, agora, ali... Hinata produziu um som suave de excitação, e Itachi não pôde mais suportar. Ele arrancou a própria roupa, quase não lhe concedendo tempo para vislumbrar a pele dourada pelo sol do deserto, sobre músculos bem-marcados, e o pêlo escuro e sedoso que a cobria, tentador, formando um arco para baixo sobre a barriga seca.

A sensação de ter Hinata em seus braços lhe provocava algo que ele nunca imaginara que _alguma _mulher pudesse provocar, muito menos essa. E itachi cedeu à necessidade premente de preencher seus sentidos com o cheiro, o toque e o sabor de Hinata.

A sensação das almofadas de seda amontoadas no divã contra a pele nua era muito sensual, mas muito mais erótica e perigosamente excitante era a sensação do corpo nu de Itachi contra o seu, da pele dele contra a sua, sem dúvida o mais próximo que ela podia chegar do céu. E ela cedeu ao prazer de correr as mãos possessivamente pelos ombros dele, acariciando-o, de olhos fechados, para que o prazer fosse pleno.

Ainda que nunca mais o tocasse assim, aquela lembrança permaneceria intacta pelo resto da vida. Hinata estava criando uma imagem visual preciosa, na qual imprimiria tudo o que seus sentidos experimentavam. O cheiro da excitação que sobrepujava a colônia fresca que ele sempre usava, conscientizando-a plenamente da masculinidade rude, almiscarada, repleta de feromônio, daquela pele quente e suave, da definição dos músculos provocando nela uma vibração feminina de reconhecimento da força dele e da excitação que o tomava por inteiro. Hinata ainda não o tocara intimamente, mas podia sentir o sexo quente e ereto pressionando sua pele, e isso a excitou de uma maneira que ainda teve o poder de surpreendê-la e de desafiar suas próprias crenças a respeito de si mesma.

O que a confundiu mais ainda foi querer desesperadamente tocá-lo ali, explorá-lo, conhecê-lo, senti-lo crescer mais ainda sob seu toque. E isso deveria ser suficiente para espantá-la, pois jamais experimentara esse tipo de sentimento antes.

Mas analisar agora seus pensamentos e sentimentos estava acima de sua capacidade. Itachi se apossara de sua boca, e impulsionava a língua em seus lábios pedindo para entrar. Com as mãos, ele lhe segurava os seios, como se saboreasse a sensação dos globos redondos, mas depois a língua penetrou mais fundo em sua boca, e os dedos massagearam-lhe os seios, puxando sensualmente os mamilos intumescidos.

Hinata curvou o corpo contra o dele, a pele úmida da sua excitação.

Olhando para o corpo de Hinata, arqueando-se de encontro a suas mãos, os olhos fechados, ela suspirando de desejo, Itachi percebeu que se apossava dele uma necessidade intensa de assegurar que o único homem que o corpo dela jamais reconheceria ou se lembraria como seu era ele! Ele queria, aliás, _precisava _deixar impressa sua marca, de tal forma que ela jamais pudesse esquecê-lo.

Ele inclinou a cabeça, aproximando-a dos seios de Hinata, movendo com a ponta da língua o mamilo intumescido. Imediatamente Hinata gritou seu nome. Ela não percebia que cravava as unhas na pele macia dos ombros de Itachi, e que ele lhe levantava os quadris para pressionar a parte inferior do corpo contra sua ereção. Hinata se esfregava frenética e ritmicamente, ansiando pelo alívio da ânsia que a possuía.

A naturalidade com que ela se soltava e se entregava estava destruindo Itachi, que o reconheceu, numa explosão de excitação e raiva. Cada movimento sensual do corpo experiente e ávido incitava uma reação no corpo dele.

— Itachi, eu quero você.

As palavras abafadas foram murmuradas contra o ouvido de itachi, enquanto sua língua quente e ávida o explorava.

Ele sentiu seu autocontrole explodir num frenesi de desejo ardente.

— Você me terá — respondeu ele, com a voz rouca —, por inteiro. E eu a terei. Eu a terei e a preencherei, e a farei sentir como nenhum outro homem já fez ou jamais fará... É isso que você quer?

— Sim, ah, sim — murmurou Hinata. Ela diria ou faria qualquer coisa que ele pedisse, de tanto que o queria.

Itachi afastou-lhe as pernas, acariciando a pele sedosa e macia e fazendo-a vibrar com a intensidade de seu desejo.

Ele lhe cobriu o sexo com uma das mãos, afastando os grandes lábios, e roçando o dedo na carne úmida. Ela o ouviu gemer de satisfação ao acariciar-lhe o clitóris intumescido, a ponta do dedo movendo-se eroticamente sobre ele, e a excitando a tal ponto que ela mal podia suportar a intensidade de seu próprio prazer.

Itachi ouviu uma voz silenciosa dentro dele dizer que estava agindo errado, mas o aviso foi afogado pelos pequenos gemidos de excitação que Hinata fazia e pelo seu próprio desejo intenso.

Ele jamais quisera uma mulher como queria Hinata, e nem sabia que era capaz de sentir um desejo tão devastador e apaixonado. Era uma sensação que o impulsionava, ardia e o possuía como ele ansiava por possuir Hinata.

Ele se posicionou entre as pernas já separadas que o chamavam. Hinata estremeceu ao ver Itachi posicionado sobre ela, e seu coração começou a bater freneticamente. Era chegado o momento de intimidade que imaginara e com que sonhara, com um misto virginal de curiosidade e de medo.

Ela sentiu os músculos de Itachi tencionarem. Quase que implorando, segurou-lhe o rosto, sussurrando, engasgada:

— Beije-me...

Rapidamente, Itachi inclinou-se e a beijou, demorado, numa intimidade ardente, enquanto seu sexo lhe atravessava impetuosamente os grandes lábios, e a penetrava no mais íntimo recôndito, que o abraçava, apertando.

E ela de fato era apertada, e os músculos o seguravam tão apertado que era quase insuportavelmente erótico.

Tolamente, talvez, ela não esperava sentir dor, e seu corpo se retesou do choque, mas a excitação era maior que o choque e a dor. Ela uniu seu corpo ao de Itachi, oferecendo-se, para que ele penetrasse mais fundo e mais rápido.

Itachi sentiu a barreira da virgindade de Hinata e ouviu o grito surdo, reprimido. Ficou chocado. Estupefato. Era inacreditável.

Hinata estremeceu quando o corpo de Itachi ficou imóvel, dentro dela. A dor se fora, mas as pequenas contrações em seu sexo denunciavam sua excitação. Elas se intensificavam, fazendo-a mover-se ritmadamente contra o corpo de Itachi, compelindo-o a acompanhar seus movimentos.

Ela o ouviu gemer, seus dentes lhe mordiscaram os ombros, e a excitação aumentou, até que a inundou num êxtase glorioso, e ela gritou seu nome num prazer agonizante. A explosão profunda e estimulante do corpo de Itachi dentro do seu era puro prazer, e ela se entregou, perdida no que estava experimentando, a liberação de seu orgasmo fazendo-a estremecer da cabeça aos pés. Mas foi o derramamento quente do orgasmo de Itachi que levou seus olhos a arderem de lágrimas de emoção.

Com um suspiro suave, Hinata aninhou o rosto no ombro de Xander e se aconchegou em seu corpo.

— Como você podia ser virgem?

A pergunta feita em tom de cobrança a confundiu.

— Até onde eu sei, só existe uma maneira de ser virgem — respondeu ela, num jeito irreverente.

Que importância tinha o que ela era, se neste instante se sentia gloriosa, totalmente realizada, deliciosamente satisfeita e, ainda por cima, por ele?

— Não é incomum as mulheres comprarem a virgindade por uma operação simples feita por um cirurgião capacitado — observou Itachi, sem rodeios.

— Talvez, mas eu não fiz isso — afirmou Hinata.

Itachi sabia que ela dizia a verdade, mas ainda se esforçava para superar o choque diante de tamanha surpresa. Descobrir que Hinata era virgem e que ele era o primeiro e único homem de sua vida mudava tudo. De acordo com sua criação e sua cultura, ele era moralmente responsável por ela.

— Você deveria ter avisado.

Ele falava com frieza, demonstrando certa irritação, e Hinata, para seu desgosto, em vez de estar muito feliz, de repente se sentia miserável, a ponto de chorar.

— Eu disse que Orochimaru não era meu amante — lembrou ela.

— Você poderia ter pedido para eu parar. — Itachi fez uma pausa, e Hinata não conseguiu identificar a expressão que viu em seu rosto. — Quando eu vi que precisava parar, já era tarde demais.

Itachi a criticava pelo que tinha acontecido, talvez a culpasse. Apesar de indignada e com muita raiva, Hinata sabia que ele tinha certa razão. De fato, ela poderia ter dito, mas preferira não fazê-lo. Intuitivamente, sabia que ele interromperia o ato de amor. E ela o queria muito, com desespero. Mesmo assim, uma tristeza profunda e sofrida aos poucos tomou conta dela: uma mescla de rejeição, desespero e a percepção de que seu envolvimento emocional na intimidade que eles tinham vivido não fora recíproco. Um leve tremor sacudiu seu corpo ainda desnudo.

— Vista isso.

Hinata ficou tensa quando Itachi a vestiu com o mesmo manto que ele tirara há pouco. Ele agia muito rápido e metódico, sem nenhuma ternura, embora seu toque fosse surpreendentemente suave.

— Você percebe, claro, que isso muda tudo entre nós! Se eu soubesse da sua virgindade, nunca teria...

Hinata fazia de tudo para não deixar as lágrimas brotarem de seus olhos.

— Percebe o quanto você é desprezível? — perguntou, emocionada. — Você acreditava que... quando concluiu que eu tinha... que eu não era... — Ela estava tão nervosa que mal conseguia falar. Respirando fundo, recomeçou. — Como na sua cabeça eu era amante de Orochimaru, obviamente você achou que era perfeitamente aceitável que... fizesse o que fez, mas agora que descobriu que eu era virgem, a situação é diferente. Pois bem, você pode ter mudado o que sentia com relação a mim, mas eu não mudei o que sinto por você! — disse ela, furiosa. — Na verdade, se alguma coisa mudou em mim, foi o meu desprezo por você que aumentou! O tipo de homem que eu respeitaria é um homem que me valorize como pessoa e não pela minha virgindade! Você é desprezível, abominável!

Hinata viu nitidamente quando a raiva aos poucos o inundou, e sentiu o olhar cruel de orgulho quase queimar, mas não se intimidou. Tinha tanto direito de dizer o que pensava quanto ele! Sentia vergonha e desprezo por si mesma, por ter sido tão tola a ponto de acreditar que ele era especial. Ela se iludira e agora pagara o preço, não com a virgindade, mas com seu coração e suas emoções.

Pelo menos agora poderia destruir aquele amor burguês relembrando-se do que acontecera hoje e do quanto ele fora cruel.

As palavras de Hinata pegaram Itachi de surpresa, assim como ele se surpreendera diante do nível de excitação que ela lhe provocara.

Ele mentira ao dizer que só fizera amor com ela por acreditar que era experiente. Na verdade, ele não conseguira se conter, mas era orgulhoso demais para admiti-lo. Agora, era tarde demais para voltar atrás e dizer a verdade. Também era tarde para se repreender pelo fato de não ter tomado nenhuma precaução.

Não tinha nenhuma preocupação quanto à saúde. Apesar do que outras pessoas pensavam sobre o seu passado, não se imiscuirá com uma infinidade de parceiras, mas havia outros perigos, outros riscos, e quanto a isso ele não fora capaz de se dominar!

Itachi olhou para Hinata. Seu rosto pequenino e redondo estava pálido, e os olhos estavam arregalados.

Embora envolta no manto, ainda tremia.

Ele se levantou de repente e, sem dizer palavra, pegou Hinata no colo e a levou para os aposentos internos da tenda.

Hinata ficou em pânico. O que ele pretendia fazer? Mas em vez de entrar na área de dormir, ele se dirigiu para o pequeno banheiro. Abriu a porta do chuveiro com o ombro e entrou, ainda com ela no colo.

Quando a colocou no chão, tirou o tecido que a envolvia, jogou do lado de fora do chuveiro e fechou bem a porta.

— O que pensa que está fazendo?

A pergunta de Hinata não teve resposta. Itachi abriu a torneira do chuveiro, enquanto ela esbravejava, impotente, sob o delicioso calor da água.

— Você está com frio e talvez um pouco abalada — disse ele, sério.

Era verdade que ela estava trêmula, mas o motivo tinha muito mais a ver com os comentários furiosos de Itachi do que com a intimidade que tinham partilhado.

Hinata arriscou olhar para Itachi. Ele ensaboava sua pele molhada, aparentemente sem haver nada de sensual ou prazeroso naquilo, mas infelizmente no caso de Hinata, seu corpo não reagia com a mesma indiferença.

E é claro que o fato de Itachi também estar nu não ajudava. Incapaz de se controlar, Hinata olhou para o corpo dele, e ficou espantada de ver que o sexo não estava pequeno e flácido como ingenuamente supunha. Ao contrário, estava impressionantemente grosso e firme.

Ela franziu levemente a testa.

— Qual é o problema? — perguntou Itachi.

Seu rosto ficou vermelho. Hinata não percebera que Itachi a observava.

— Nada. Quero dizer... Eu pensava... — começou ela, a voz sufocada, o rosto cada vez mais corado, quando ele também olhou para o próprio corpo.

— Pensava o quê? — desafiou ele, friamente. — Que eu poderia estar planejando levá-la de volta para a cama?

— Não! — negou Hinata imediatamente. E era verdade, embora o súbito intumescimento dos mamilos mostrasse que seu corpo era favorável à possibilidade.

— Não? Então o que era?

Hinata concluiu que ele insistiria até que ela dissesse a verdade.

— Eu só pensei que... Depois de fazer sexo... Você parecia estar muito maior do que eu imaginava — contou ela, finalmente, nada à vontade.

— Imaginava?

Era uma provocação que a pegava desprevenida, invocando os pensamentos e fantasias eróticas que mentalmente criara em torno dele e a deixando sem fala.

Itachi debruçou-se sobre ela e passou a esponja cheia de espuma nas costas de Hinata, descendo até a curva firme das nádegas.

— E então, o que exatamente você imaginou? — perguntou ele, baixinho.

— Nada — negou ela rapidamente.

Ele largou a esponja e a fitou, o olhar atento, especulativo, examinando-lhe o rosto.

— Embora os homens, como as mulheres, sejam basicamente iguais, dentro dos parâmetros dessa igualdade, há tamanhos diferentes, e essa é uma das razões pelas quais você deveria ter dito que era virgem.

Itachi enxaguou-a no jato do chuveiro.

— É de espantar que seus pais, sua mãe, e principalmente o seu pai não a tenha alertado para esse tipo de situação...

— Eu não tenho pais — explicou Hinata. — Eles morreram num acidente quando eu era adolescente.

— Acidente?

— Eles eram cientistas. Estavam trabalhando num sítio ecológico na Turquia, quando um telhado caiu sobre eles.

Hinata ouviu-o inspirar, surpreso.

— Não precisa ter pena de mim, não quero que ninguém sinta isso. Fico feliz por eles terem morrido juntos, e sou grata pelo amor que me dedicaram e que tinham um pelo outro.

Ela falava com uma dignidade que mais uma vez tocou Itachi no seu íntimo. Ele precisou lutar contra um desejo repentino de envolvê-la nos braços e ficarem assim, abraçados.

Em vez disso, disse, áspero:

— Fique aqui. — Ele fechou o chuveiro e saiu do box, voltando quase imediatamente com uma enorme toalha macia e a envolveu com firmeza.

Quando Hinata sentiu a suavidade da toalha, ele explicou, secamente:

— É algodão egípcio, muito superior a qualquer outro. — E muito mais caro — retrucou Katrina, com tristeza, logo ficando tensa ao se lembrar do que ele era.

Mas é claro que ele conseguira as toalhas da mesma maneira que conseguira os livros. No entanto, ao se lembrar do resultado de suas acusações quanto aos livros, Hinata preferiu não o desafiar uma segunda vez.

Depois de envolvê-la numa das toalhas, Itachi prendeu uma outra em volta da cintura e começou a enxugá-la, com mais energia do que paixão. Ao completar a tarefa que se impusera, embrulhou-a numa toalha seca e a pegou nos braços.

— Eu posso andar — objetou Hinata, zangada, mas daria no mesmo não dizer nada, pois ele não prestou atenção.

No estreito corredor, ela sentia o cheiro da pele limpa, recém ensaboada, de Itachi. Seu coração batia acelerado. Queria beijar-lhe o pescoço, depois subir, lambendo e mordiscando, até a boca.

Uma excitação que já lhe era familiar começava a tomar corpo novamente. "O que ele fizera?" Hinata se perguntava. Como a transformara de virgem inocente numa mulher com necessidades e desejos libidinosos, que já ansiava por ele de novo?

Hinata quis se convencer de que era alívio o que sentia, enquanto era levada para o compartimento de dormir e colocada na cama.

— Agora, descanse.

— Não preciso de descanso — objetou Hinata imediatamente. — Só porque era virgem, não significa que sou delicada.

Itachi estava pronto para se afastar, mas parou e se virou para fitá-la, deslizando a mão por sua garganta, de modo que ela foi obrigada a corresponder ao olhar.

— Você podia ser virgem, mas, admita, estava com muito desejo e pronta para mim, não estava?

Uma expressão que Hinata não conseguiu definir, mas que seu corpo obviamente entendeu, surgiu no rosto de Itachi, e ela estremeceu de excitação, mas comprimiu os lábios e tentou desviar o olhar.

— Responda — insistiu ele, roçando perigosamente o polegar nos lábios de Hinata, que se expandiam ao seu toque, querendo saborear o polegar que a atormentava.

— Responda — repetiu ele, afastando o polegar.

— Está bem. Sim, eu estava. Você obviamente é um homem experiente — disse ela, sem emoção, determinada a não permitir que ele visse como se sentia de fato.

— Pois amanhã estará muito mais apta a saber exatamente o quanto sou experiente — disse ele, brincando. — Você mal começou a conhecer o prazer do sexo, embora confesse que é uma aluna muito receptiva. Agora mesmo, no chuveiro, me olhou com um olhar de desejo como se fosse uma mulher muito mais experiente. Você tem idéia do quanto é sedutor e erótico uma mulher mostrar a um homem que o deseja?

— Eu não fiz isso! — objetou Hinata, o rosto corado.

— Mentirosa! — disse ele, carinhosamente. — Descanse agora, e esta noite eu lhe mostrarei o que é o prazer de verdade.

A arrogância de Itachi era inacreditável. Embora irritada com isso, Hinata sentia a pulsação acelerada de sua excitação. Sabia que estava permitindo que algo muito perigoso acontecesse, mas não conseguia evitar.

Deveria sentir por ele ódio, e não amor; deveria...

Amor? Não o amava. Não podia amá-lo. Como aquela palavra foi parar na sua cabeça? De fato ele a atraía, a excitava, a enlouquecia de desejo. Talvez ela sentisse até muito mais, mas não o amava!


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO OITO**

Melancólico, Itachi observava o oásis, e, mais ao longe, o sol que se punha no horizonte.

Sua única preocupação e todos os seus pensamentos deveriam estar voltados para seu meio-irmão, o rei soberano de Zuran. Faltava um dia para o Dia Nacional de Zuran, a data escolhida por Madara para assassinar o soberano e realizar seu golpe de Estado.

No entanto, seus pensamentos e emoções estavam voltados para Hinata.

Falara e agira com ela de uma maneira que não condizia com o seu jeito de ser, o que o mortificava. Pior, sentia uma necessidade física tão intensa de possuí-la que, de fato, queria levar a cabo a ridícula promessa de que se vangloriara. O que o levara a dizer aquilo? Será que o simples modo meio espantado e os olhos arregalados, com que Hinata olhara para seu sexo, eram motivo suficiente para ele querer ouvir de novo todos aqueles gemidos e suspiros de prazer?

Onde diabos estavam os agentes? A esta altura, já deveriam estar de volta com um mandado de prisão para Madara. Itachi começava a temer que eles não retornassem a tempo. O que significava que teria que descobrir um meio de sozinho, impedi-lo de agir.

Itachi estava tenso, preocupado, quando surgiu Madara que se afastara do local onde estavam montadas as tendas, e caminhava em direção ao oásis.

Imediatamente, Itachi virou-se para o outro lado.

Talvez por de algum modo perceber que Itachi se escondia, Madara o chamou:

— Você! Venha cá!

Fingindo não ter ouvido, Itachi começou a se afastar.

— Pare, ou atiro.

Estavam ambos a sós no pequeno bosque de palmeiras, e Itachi sabia que Madara levaria a ameaça adiante.

Sacou do cinto a adaga. Como todos os homens da família real, Itachi recebera treinamento militar, mas nunca matara alguém, nem imaginara que isso poderia um dia ocorrer. Agora, contudo, o destino parecia colocá-lo numa posição em que ele não teria opção. Se ignorasse a ordem de Madara, seria morto. Se o obedecesse, Madara sem dúvida logo descobriria sua verdadeira identidade, e concluiria que seu plano fora descoberto.

Segurando a adaga, oculto pelas roupas, Itachi virou-se para confrontar o primo.

— Demorou muito, tuaregue — disse Madara, em tom de desprezo. — Talvez seja melhor matá-lo, afinal.

Madara já tinha o revólver na mão e o apontava para o coração de Itachi.

Hinata respirou fundo e saiu da tenda. Precisava encontrar Itachi e convencê-lo a soltá-la. Passara a tarde inteira pensando no que acontecera entre eles, e concluíra que era muito vulnerável a ele.

A assustadora palavra "amor" infiltrara-se em seus pensamentos e se alojara no coração. Hinata estava ciente de sua situação perigosa. Odiava a idéia de se rebaixar e implorar a ele, mas não tinha outra opção. Já decidira se informar a respeito do valor pretendido pelo seu resgate, e descobriria um meio de levantar o dinheiro. Tinha a casa em Londres que herdara dos pais. Certamente conseguiria algum dinheiro por ela.

Hinata esperara durante algum tempo pelo retorno de Itachi, mas sua paciência se esgotara, e ela resolvera ir atrás dele. Logo escureceria e, quando se visse a sós com ele, na intimidade da tenda, as palavras sensuais que ele expressara ainda no ar, poderia fraquejar.

Mais por instinto do que qualquer outra coisa, Hinata seguiu em direção ao oásis. E ficou paralisada de medo ao ver o que ali se passava.

O homem que apontava a arma para Itachi transmitia um ar de autoridade, e Hinata imaginou que ele poderia estar ali atrás dela, alertado de sua situação por Orochimaru.

Itachi estava a muitos metros de distância do outro homem.

— Aproxime-se — Hinata ouviu o outro homem ordenar, severo.

Seu coração batia frenético contra as costelas, e uma sensação de dor e ansiedade a inundava. "Itachi é um ladrão, um raptor", relembrou-se ela. Não devia a ele nenhuma lealdade.

Itachi ainda não se movera.

— Você ousa me desobedecer, tuaregue? Pois muito bem. — Havia na voz do homem um prazer maligno. Ele imediatamente puxou o gatilho.

Aquele homem ia atirar em Itachi... ia matá-lo! Muito nervosa, Hinata correu para ele, protestando, emocionada:

— Não...

Os dois homens se viraram na direção dela.

— Hinata! — gritou Itachi, ao mesmo tempo que se lançava na direção dela, mas já era tarde demais. Embora tivesse agido rápido, não poderia igualar a velocidade de uma bala.

Hinata sentiu a bala entrar, sem entender, nem acreditar, atordoada, e logo uma dor intensa tomou conta dela.

Conseguia ver Itachi olhando para ela, e os lábios se movendo quando ele lhe falava, mas a dor não lhe permitia ouvir ou responder. Era uma dor que a agarrava e a rasgava, e a arrastava para seu refúgio frio e escuro. Mas pelo menos Itachi estava a salvo, o homem não o matara.

Sua última lembrança antes de perder a consciência foi de Itachi a abraçando. Mas nem mesmo o calor dos braços dele era suficiente para interromper o frio gelado que enchia suas veias e a roubava dele.

Bom, gente agradeço pela reviews e me desculpem pela demora, até esqueci quem era quem na adaptação, se tiver alguma coisa errada deixem uma review.

No próximo capitulo eu tive que fazer um Anagrama com o nome do itachi, se não essa parte não teria muita coerência .

Um beijo pra:

Pri H. U. Hikari

Hachi-chan 2

Mari P.B'b

hinahinaaaa

Millah-san

E como diria minha mana de coração Fran Hyuuga

Flores ou pedras?


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO NOVE**

— Hinata?

Relutante, Hinata abriu os olhos e olhou para a enfermeira uniformizada que lhe sorria. Tinha a boca seca e a cabeça pesada, e não conseguia pensar direito, com clareza. Imagens confusas visitavam seus pensamentos, indo e vindo como que em câmara lenta.

Estava deitada numa cama, obviamente de hospital, mas o quarto em que se encontrava não se parecia com nenhum quarto de hospital que já vira ou imaginara. Parecia mais ser um quarto de um hotel muito luxuoso, refletiu Hinata, enquanto tentava se sentar,

Imediatamente, a enfermeira sacudiu a cabeça e mostrou a Hinata um controle remoto pequenino, mas que parecia muito complicado.

— Pode mudar a posição da cama com isto. O médico a verá em breve. Sente alguma dor? Você recebeu analgésico intravenoso, depois de ser operada na noite passada para retirar a bala do braço.

A bala! Hinata ficou agitada ao se lembrar de tudo. Itachi. O deserto. O homem com a arma. Itachi... Itachi... Itachi...

— Onde estou? Onde está...?

— Você está na ala real do Hospital de Zuran — respondeu a enfermeira, com ar importante, nitidamente impressionada com o status que Hinata recebera. — O rei em pessoa avisou ao cirurgião-chefe que ele quer ser informado do seu progresso de hora em hora, e sua alteza, a rainha, sua esposa, a visitará em pessoa esta manhã. Recebemos de presente umas roupas para você usar quando sua alteza vier vê-la. Não pode receber sua alteza com o que estava usando quando foi trazida para cá. Seria uma desgraça!

A ala real do Hospital de Zuran? O que estava fazendo ali? Como chegara ali? Não se lembrava de nada depois da dor intensa que sentira ao ser baleada.

— Eu lhe servirei um pouco de água — ofereceu-se a enfermeira. — Deve beber o mais que puder para lavar o anestésico do seu sistema e evitar ficar desidratada.

Hinata arregalou os olhos ao ver a insígnia real na garrafa de água que ela tirara da geladeira e arregalou mais ainda quando a enfermeira lhe trouxe um copo de cristal.

Mas embora bebesse com avidez a água fresca, não pensava na sua situação, e sim na de Itachi. Onde estaria ele?

— O homem... — começou ela, hesitante, mas a enfermeira a calou imediatamente, com a expressão muito séria, como se a tivesse desacatado.

— Ele foi preso pelos agentes especiais do Conselho Governante. Por sorte os agentes chegaram ao acampamento do renegado El Khalid a tempo de testemunhar tudo. De fato, graças a eles você foi trazida imediatamente para Zuran. O Conselho decidirá qual será o destino final desse abominável vilão, mas sem dúvida ele receberá o que merece. Um homem como ele merece mesmo ser punido pelo que fez!

Hinata entristecia mais a cada palavra da enfermeira.

— Onde ele está agora? — perguntou Hinata, com a voz engasgada.

Ainda com a mente anuviada pelos remédios, já planejava, na sua afobação, defendê-lo e implorar pelo seu perdão. Na sua loucura, já se perguntava quanto poderia conseguir de empréstimo hipotecando sua pequena casa e se a quantia daria para comprar a liberdade de Itachi.

Hinata já examinava os detalhes de seu plano, quando de repente, se deu conta do que estava fazendo.

Dissera a si mesma que não amava Itachi, mas por que outra razão estaria assim? Certamente, seria muito mais apropriado estar aliviada por ter conseguido escapar dele. E deveria se determinar a tirar da cabeça tudo o que acontecera entre eles, para sempre. Em vez disso, no entanto fazia planos desesperados para ajudá-lo!

— Ele está na prisão aos cuidados dos agentes especiais do Conselho Governante e ali ficará até o julgamento. Sua alteza fez um informe à nação esta manhã sobre o que aconteceu. Ele falou da coragem de seu meio-irmão, sheik Taichi, que descobriu o complô contra o soberano. Sheik Taichi deverá se juntar a sua alteza no passeio de hoje, durante as celebrações do Dia Nacional. Ligarei a televisão para que você assista às celebrações — disse a enfermeira, entusiasmada, sorrindo de alegria.

Hinata estava desesperada demais para responder. Procurava se relembrar de que sempre soubera quem era Itachi, que, do ponto de vista moral, tinha uma visão de mundo muito diferente da sua. Inúmeras vezes refletira sobre o perigo em que se encontrava, em termos emocionais, e a tolice de tecer fantasias com Itachi, mas de nada adiantara! Pois fizera exatamente o que não podia!

Onde estava Itachi agora? Será que já estava encarcerado numa cela pequena de alguma prisão? Hinata tentou imaginar o rosto arrogante desfigurado pelo medo, mas não conseguiu. A imagem gravada em sua memória para sempre era de um Itachi soberbo, orgulhoso, magnífico.

— De que... ele é acusado? — perguntou Hinata à enfermeira, com a voz engasgada.

— De traição. Ele ousou ameaçar a vida do nosso amado soberano — respondeu a enfermeira, revoltada.

Hinata emitiu um som angustiado de protesto, mas a enfermeira não ouviu, pois estava de costas para Hinata, ocupada em ligar a televisão.

Tão logo a enfermeira desapareceu, o médico entrou no quarto e passou a examinar a ferida do braço da paciente. Hinata, deitada na cama, estava tensa de desespero e de ansiedade.

— Você é uma jovem de muita sorte — disse ele, gentilmente. — Mais alguns centímetros e a bala teria penetrado o coração. Mas devo dizer que não está sozinha, pois, quando informei sua alteza da gravidade da ferida, ele não saiu do lado da sua cama, de tão angustiado.

Katrina percebeu que o médico tentava ser simpático, e procurou sorrir em resposta aos comentários brincalhões.

— Excelente! — exclamou ele, ao terminar de examinar a ferida. — Creio que não precisamos nos preocupar quanto à sua plena recuperação. Você escapou por sorte!

Hinata podia ter escapado por sorte, mas Itachi não tivera a mesma sorte.

Cada partícula de seu ser doía de angústia por ele. Queria procurá-lo, estar com ele, avisar que faria tudo para ajudá-lo.

Cada segundo que passava no hospital era um segundo perdido, que poderia ter sido usado para ajudar Itachi.

— Quando poderei sair do hospital? — perguntou Hinata ao médico, impaciente.

Ele franziu a testa, pensativo, antes de responder.

— Com certeza ainda ficará aqui pelo menos mais 24 horas. Se estiver com algum problema, e achar que não está sendo bem cuidada, por favor, avise-nos. Não quero que sua alteza pense que você não ficou plenamente satisfeita com o cuidado que está recebendo aqui.

O médico parecia tão preocupado que Hinata imediatamente sentiu-se culpada.

— Não é isso — disse ela, para tranqüilizá-lo. — É só que... — Ela interrompeu a frase, não podia continuar. Como poderia explicar por que estava tão ansiosa para ir embora dali?

_O__pager_do médico começou a soar, e ele desviou a atenção de Hinata para atender.

— Sua alteza, a rainha, está a caminho para visitá-la — avisou ele. — Enviarei uma enfermeira para cá imediatamente para ajudá-la a se preparar para a visita.

Antes que Hinata pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, o médico já se fora. Logo em seguida, chegou uma jovem enfermeira trazendo várias sacolas.

— Precisamos ser rápidas. Temos apenas meia hora antes da chegada de sua alteza, a rainha. Prepararei o seu banho, e devemos proteger o curativo para não molhar.

Era como ser pega num redemoinho, enquanto era levada da cama para o banheiro que a deixou boquiaberta de tão luxuoso.

Hinata insistiu que podia tomar o banho sozinha, mas sua guardiã não a ouviu, embora discretamente tenha se virado de costas quando Hinata tirou a camisola de hospital e entrou no banho.

Depois do banho, ela foi envolta numa toalha grossa muito branca, e seus olhos ficaram embaçados das lágrimas de angústia ao se lembrar de outro banheiro e outra toalha, e de Itachi dizendo que as melhores toalhas eram feitas de algodão egípcio. Itachi! Mal conseguia pensar nas condições sob as quais ele estaria vivendo, em contraste com o luxo que a rodeava.

Ao que parecia, para receber a visita da rainha, o protocolo exigia que ela estivesse toda vestida.

Mas logo Hinata descobriu que não usaria as suas roupas. Em vez disso, precisaria escolher o que vestir entre as várias roupas trazidas nas sacolas e que a enfermeira espalhara sobre a cama.

— Mas essas roupas são caras, de alta-costura — protestou Hinata. — Não tenho condição de pagar nada disso.

— São presentes de sua alteza, a rainha — informou a enfermeira, acrescentando, ansiosa, ao ver Hinata hesitar. — Seria um insulto a sua alteza você não aceitar seu presente.

Relutante, Hinata pegou uma das roupas — um conjunto de calça comprida creme, de um tecido misto de linho e seda, e blusão de manga comprida. Incomodou-a um pouco receber um conjunto de roupas de baixo de seda creme, delicadamente bordado, sem dúvida caro. Só de imaginar o quanto devia ter custado, preocupou-se, pois terminaria fazendo questão de pagar.

Mesmo assim, a sensação do tecido delicado contra a pele era maravilhosa, e tanto o sutiã meia-taça como a minúscula calcinha-biquíni que aderiu sedutoramente à pele caíram muito bem, embora o design fosse um pouco mais sensual do que ela escolheria para usar. Ao ver sua imagem no espelho, notou que o formato arredondado dos seios era valorizado pelo sutiã, e a calcinha enfatizava as pernas esguias e a curva das nádegas. E pensou que talvez os escolhesse para usar para Itachi.

— Rápido, devemos nos apressar. Sua alteza logo chegará — avisou a enfermeira, e Hinata, obediente, vestiu a calça comprida.

Ela podia estar vestida, mas obviamente ainda não estava pronta, e a enfermeira a levou para a penteadeira e pediu que se sentasse.

— Secarei seu cabelo — anunciou, ao retirar um secador de uma gaveta da penteadeira, e começou a secar o cabelo recém-lavado.

Hinata queria protestar, dizer que ela mesma podia secar, mas o ferimento no braço a impediu.

Dez minutos depois, com o cabelo seco e escovado, a enfermeira só teve tempo de guardar a escova e o secador, quando se ouviu uma batida na porta, e outra enfermeira entrou apressada para avisar que a rainha chegara.

— A rainha a receberá na sala de espera real — Hinata foi informada. — Nós a levaremos até lá.

Um hospital com uma sala de espera real! "Não é fantástico?", Hinata pensou, enquanto era levada às pressas de seu quarto, por um longo corredor atapetado, até chegarem a uma porta, em frente à qual estava o médico.

— Sua alteza a receberá agora — informou ele, abrindo a porta e se afastando para Hinata passar.

O primeiro pensamento de Hinata foi de surpresa, ao ver que a esposa do soberano era tão baixa. Ela estava sentada num estrado elevado e, ao ver Hinata, sinalizou para que entrasse.

Embora não tivesse planejado, Hinata se viu automática e instintivamente fazendo uma reverência com a cabeça, ao se lembrar do protocolo que estudara antes de vir para Zuran. No Oriente, era um sinal de respeito, e não de subserviência. Mas para sua surpresa, quando fecharam a porta e as duas ficaram a sós na sala, a rainha se levantou e indicou que Hinata se erguesse.

Aproximando-se de Hinata, ela desabotoou o véu e segurou as mãos de Hinata nas suas, debruçando-se para beijar o rosto da jovem.

— Nós devemos muito a você — exclamou a rainha, tão emocionada que Hinata chegou a se surpreender.

— Não fiz nada, sua alteza, eu...

— A sua modéstia é muito apreciável, mas desnecessária, pois eu já soube de tudo o que devemos a você. O seu braço não está incomodando demais, está? Segundo o cirurgião, você se recuperará por completo, e não ficará nenhuma cicatriz. Sua alteza, o rei, pediu-me que lhe expressasse suas sinceras esperanças de que o perdoe por ter sido a causa do seu sofrimento. Não consigo pensar no que teria acontecido se aquele malvado desprezível tivesse conseguido levar adiante seu plano assassino!

Hinata respirou fundo. Talvez fosse uma quebra de protocolo, mas precisava aproveitar a chance de fazer o que pudesse por Itachi.

— Alteza, eu poderia falar? — Sem esperar pela resposta da rainha, ela continuou. — Sei que Itachi planejou fazer uma coisa terrível, algo verdadeiramente pavoroso, e eu... entendo perfeitamente que... há motivos de sobra para ele ser julgado, mas se eu puder implorar por alguma clemência?... Na verdade, não acredito que ele seja um homem mau, embora... — Hinata sabia que se arriscava e que estava quebrando as regras do protocolo, mas precisava ajudar Itachi. Lágrimas de medo queimavam-lhe os olhos. A rainha franzia tanto a testa que Hinata não ousou continuar. Sua boca estava seca da tensão nervosa, e seu coração batia acelerado.

— Itachi? — perguntou a rainha, com uma expressão no rosto que Hinata não conseguiu definir. — Então! Você quer implorar por piedade por esse... esse... Itachi?

Hinata acenou que sim com a cabeça, pois estava tão atordoada que não conseguiu falar.

— Eu soube que você foi raptada pelos homens de El Khalid e que sofreu muita indignidade. Certamente, em vez de implorar por piedade por... um deles, deveria estar implorando que meu marido o punisse com muita severidade.

Hinata mordeu o lábio.

— Não estou dizendo que ele não deve ser punido, mas a maneira como ele me protegeu deveria ser levada em consideração no julgamento.

— Falarei com meu marido — anunciou a rainha, numa voz tranqüila, afastando-se de Katrina para voltar para sua cadeira. — Ao que parece, além de modesta, você é misericordiosa. São excelentes virtudes para uma esposa... e uma mãe — observou ela, deixando Katrina sem entender o tom divertido de sua voz, e, depois, a sua risada ampla na hora de fechar o véu, como se algo muito engraçado tivesse acontecido. — Espero que esse... Itachi saiba da defensora apaixonada que ele tem em você! — murmurou ela, secamente. — De fato, seria fácil concluir que está apaixonada!

Pouco depois de terminada a visita, Hinata estava de novo no quarto, e a barriga ainda reclamava de nervoso. A televisão ainda estava ligada, e Hinata resolveu olhar. A tela mostrava as ruas repletas da cidade de Zuran, pois o povo aguardava para aclamar o soberano ao passear no meio deles.

Hinata sabia que o soberano de Zuran era muito bem conceituado, não apenas por seu povo, mas também pela comunidade internacional, incluindo os líderes das diferentes nações. Ele era considerado um homem moderno, de idéias avançadas, e atuava para a melhoria da qualidade de vida de seu povo. Graças à sua visão, Zuran se tornara um importante destino de turismo de luxo; seus cavalos de corrida, assim como a corrida do Campeonato de Zuran, eram mundialmente famosos; e o torneio de golfe, criado por ele, não ficava atrás. Agora se falava em acrescentar o país ao circuito internacional de corrida de fórmula um.

Como Itachi pôde se envolver num complô para depor um homem tão bem conceituado, e, em conseqüência, desestabilizar a situação política e econômica de Zuran?

Desolada, Hinata reconheceu que sabia a resposta. Itachi faria qualquer coisa por dinheiro. Inclusive, chegara a ponto de se submeter a uma cerimônia de casamento falsa!

Por que ela não o desprezava como deveria, em vez de se desprezar pelo que sentia?

Hinata olhou para a tela da televisão sem prestar atenção. Muitos homens, obviamente de alto posto, acompanhavam o soberano no passeio, e o repórter explicava aos Telespectadores quem era cada um deles.

— Sua alteza está acompanhado de vários membros de ia família sendo que o mais importante deles, evidentemente é seu meio-irmão e salvador, o sheik Taichi Bin Itachi Sayed. Como muitos dos nossos telespectadores devem saber, a mãe do sheik Taichi foi, inicialmente, a governanta inglesa de sua alteza, o rei nosso soberano, antes de seu estimado pai desposá-la. Sempre se soube que sua alteza e seu meio-irmão mais jovem eram muito próximos. Agora, porém, esse elo foi intensificado milhares de vezes, pelo ato de coragem de sheik Taichi, que foi em pessoa atrás do pretenso assassino de sua alteza.

— E lá está o sheik Taichi agora, do lado direito do nosso estimado soberano.

Com amargura, Hinata pegou o controle remoto. Não queria ver o responsável pela prisão de Itachi, mas já era tarde. A câmara aproximou o rosto do sheik, que estava ao lado do soberano de Zuran, seu meio-irmão.

E o rosto lhe era tão familiar quanto o seu próprio!

Paralisada do choque, e sem acreditar, Hinata não tirava os olhos da tela.

— Itachi! — exclamou ela, atordoada, querendo negar. Não podia ser! Mas era!

O homem ao lado do soberano, a quem o comentarista descrevia com tanta admiração, e tanta paixão... a quem se referia como sheik Itachi, meio-irmão do rei soberano, era Itachi!

Hinata piscou várias vezes e focalizou a tela de novo, achando que talvez fosse alucinação, mas, não. Itachi não estava aprisionado em algum cárcere horrível. Ao contrário, ele andava livremente pelas ruas de Zuran, coberto de elogios e admiração. Itachi não era um nômade tuaregue sem dinheiro, ele era um sheik riquíssimo. Mas era um mentiroso e um ladrão. Ele lhe mentira deliberadamente e a roubara também. Ele lhe roubara o coração.

Não era para menos que a rainha rira ao ouvi-la implorar pela indulgência de Itachi.

Sentia desprezo por si mesma e amargura. Sem dúvida. Itachi se divertiria muito ao saber de sua preocupação por ele! Exasperada, Hinata deu um safanão no controle remoto e desligou a televisão.

Itachi podia rir o quanto quisesse. Ela estaria do outro lado do mundo e longe demais para ouvi-lo! Iria para sua casa, que era o seu lugar, e seria agora mesmo!

Hinata apertou a campainha para chamar a enfermeira. Deixara sua valise no carro de Richard, e o passaporte e os cartões de crédito estavam dentro. Precisaria telefonar para o escritório e avisar que iria pegá-los. Dali seguiria para o aeroporto, e lá ficaria, até conseguir lugar num avião para a Inglaterra.

Quando a enfermeira chegou, Hinata informou, trêmula:

— Por favor, eu quero as minhas roupas. As que usava quando cheguei ao hospital. E preciso de um táxi, por favor.

A enfermeira parecia confusa.

— Um táxi? Mas não pode sair do hospital enquanto não receber alta.

Hinata ergueu o rosto, altiva.

— Eu estou me dando alta. E as minhas roupas? — relembrou ela.

— Eu... trarei... — disse a enfermeira.

"Seria bom telefonar para Orochimaru e avisar que vou embora", pensou Hinata Assim, ele já deixaria seus documentos separados. E talvez fosse bom telefonar para o aeroporto e descobrir quando sairia o próximo vôo.

Hinata teve a impressão de que se passara muito tempo até a enfermeira voltar com suas roupas.

— Já foi providenciado um carro — informou ela. — Mas o médico deveria vê-la antes de ir embora.

— Não! Eu não preciso dele. Estou bem. Obrigada por trazer minhas roupas — agradeceu Hinata, sem querer conversa.

Era evidente que a enfermeira não estava muito feliz com a situação, mas, para alívio de Hinata, ela não discutiu, nem tentou convencê-la.

Em pouco tempo, Hinata já se encontrava na recepção do elegante hospital, sentindo-se muito mais fraca do que queria admitir.

— Pedi que chamassem um táxi — disse à recepcionista.

— Ah! — Por alguma razão, a recepcionista parecia confusa. Ela olhou na direção das portas de vidro fume, ansiosa, e então informou. — Sim, foi pedida uma limusine, que já está à sua espera.

Uma limusine! Irritada, Hinata reconheceu que os pacientes daquele hospital provavelmente nunca tinham usado um meio de transporte tão vulgar como um simples táxi. As portas se abriram automaticamente, e a luz do sol a ofuscou a ponto de quase não enxergar.

Uma limusine preta brilhando, com janelas de vidro escurecido, aproximou-se e parou ao lado de Hinata. O motorista saiu e cumprimentou-a com um aceno de cabeça, em seguida abriu a porta traseira, do passageiro, para ela entrar. Quando ela se acomodou, ele voltou para o seu banco.

O carro era de fato luxuoso, refletiu Hinata, afundando na poltrona estofada forrada de couro.

— Meu destino é o aeroporto — informou ela. — Mas antes preciso parar em outro lugar. L39 Bin Ahmed Street, por favor.

Para sua surpresa, o motorista ativou uma divisão de vidro que subiu e os separou. A seguir, Hinata ouviu um clique das portas sendo trancadas e achou estranho, "Possivelmente faço o tipo do passageiro que tenta sair do veículo sem pagar", pensou Hinata, quando o carro partiu e se misturou ao trânsito movimentado.

Antes de receber a carteira de motorista, todos os motoristas de táxi na cidade de Zuran passavam por um rigoroso programa de treinamento que incluía a capacidade de falar inglês e um conhecimento amplo do sistema rodoviário da cidade. Sendo assim, Hinata sabia que seu motorista saberia como chegar ao endereço fornecido.

Uma dorzinha no ferimento do braço começou a incomodar, e Hinata lembrou que devia estar acabando o efeito dos analgésicos que tomava de seis em seis horas no hospital.

Apesar do conforto inegável do carro e da temperatura agradável do ar-condicionado, ela começou a tremer e sentir enjôo. Seria talvez um sinal de que ainda não se recuperara tão bem quanto acreditara?

"Quando chegar na Inglaterra, vou consultar meu médico", pensou Hinata, teimosa.

Hinata admitiu que não tinha idéia da distância entre o hospital, o escritório e as acomodações da equipe de pesquisa, mas parecia que estava demorando muito para chegar lá. Eles viajavam por uma auto-estrada dupla impressionantemente reta. Tanto o canteiro que separava as duas pistas como as margens laterais eram ornamentados com arranjos de plantas de uma beleza impressionante, sendo que de um lado da estrada ficava o mar, e do outro, o deserto.

Hinata começou a se preocupar. Talvez o motorista tivesse entendido errado suas instruções, imaginando que ela quisesse ir diretamente para o aeroporto. Não se lembrava de a estrada do aeroporto ter essa aparência, mas uma estrada tão bonita tinha de levar a algum lugar importante!

Ela se aproximou da divisão de vidro e bateu, para atrair a atenção do motorista. Para sua frustração, ele não teve nenhuma reação.

Será que ele ouviu? O carro começou a diminuir a velocidade e Hinata avistou um muro imenso que surgia no meio do deserto e se estendia até o mar. Através do vidro duro pode ver os sentinelas do lado externo dos portões dourados, ornados com todos os tipos de desenhos tradicionais esmaltados em cores e tons impressionantes.

"Parece algo saído de um conto de fadas árabe", concluiu Hinata, encantada em ver os portões se abrirem quando eles se aproximaram, permitindo-lhes entrar no pátio.

O motorista parou o carro em frente a uma escada, guardada por mais sentinelas, que dava numa imponente porta dupla.

Nervosa, Hinata examinou o lugar. Onde estava, e o que fazia ali? Ela ficou paralisada quando a porta dupla se abriu, e um homem saiu e começou a descer a escada. Itachi!

Um dos sentinelas apressou-se para abrir a porta do carro, antes que ele alcançasse a maçaneta. Mas foi Itachi quem estendeu a mão para ajudá-la, e ela automaticamente recuou para a outra extremidade do banco.

— Não vou a lugar algum com você — disse ela, começando a entrar em pânico. — Pode dizer ao motorista para fazer meia volta e...

— Você tem duas escolhas, Hinata. Ou sai do carro por bem, ou... — Itachi dirigiu um olhar significativo para os sentinelas que estavam a poucos metros de distância, impassíveis.

Relutante, Hinata saiu do carro, lançando um olhar fulminante para Itachi, que a conduziu pela escada.

— Você não parece bem. Foi uma grande tolice sair do hospital. Quando o médico me telefonou, estava muito preocupado.

Itachi conduziu-a para a porta dupla, que se abriu Para que eles passassem. Eles entraram num vestíbulo de peaireito alto com uma escada esculpida em madeira que dava a uma galeria que acompanhava toda a parede interna. Tanto o andar térreo quanto a galeria davam para várias portas, mas Itachi não fez menção de entrar em nenhuma delas.

— O médico não tem o direito de falar de mim com você — disse Hinata.

— Pelo contrário, ele tem todo o direito — corrigiu-a Itachi. — Já que sou seu marido!

Hinata quase cambaleou de tão chocada, como se tivesse levado um golpe físico, além do emocional.

— Isso não é verdade.

— Meu irmão não pensa da mesma forma. Principalmente depois que sua esposa, a rainha, contou sobre uma conversa na qual você implorou que eu recebesse misericórdia e compaixão...

— Isso foi antes de eu saber que você não era Itachi, o ladrão, e sim sheik Taichi, o mentiroso — interrompeu-o Hinata, indignada, ainda pasma por ele ter sabido da conversa com a rainha.

— Venha comigo — chamou Itachi. — O corredor do palácio de meu irmão não é o lugar mais apropriado para esse tipo de discussão.

Um palácio! Este lugar era um palácio! Ela deveria ter adivinhado, reconheceu Hinata, meio tonta diante da intensidade das emoções conflitantes que a inundavam.

Itachi se dissera seu marido. Mas não o era. Não exatamente. Não podia ser! Ou podia?

Ele a segurou pelo braço, e ela teve de caminhar ao seu lado, passando por uma das portas, e depois ao longo de um comprido corredor, e mais adiante por uma outra porta, que dava num pequeno jardim privado.

Quando Hinata tentou focalizar os olhos embaçados de lágrimas de raiva, Itachi explicou:

— Este é o jardim particular do meu irmão, e ele me concedeu o privilégio de trazê-la aqui para podermos conversar a sós.

— Nós não temos nada de particular para conversar — retrucou Hinata.

— Não? Por que então implorou a minha cunhada que interferisse a meu favor?

— Eu teria feito isso por qualquer pessoa que fosse receber uma sentença cruel. Eu achava que você era um ladrão, mas não um assassino. Não fiz isso por causa de... de mais nada! Mas é claro que você não estava diante de nenhuma acusação de traição, não é? Se bem que a sua cunhada não me contou! Não! Ela me deixou descobrir quando o visse na televisão.

A própria Hinata percebia em sua voz a amargura que vinha do coração.

— Eu pretendia falar com você antes de qualquer coisa, mas minha cunhada se adiantou. — Sua voz era fria, seria arrependimento ou falta de interesse? Só podia ser falta de interesse, concluiu Hinata .

— Eu não podia contar nada a você enquanto estávamos no deserto — continuou Itachi. — A segurança de meu irmão precisava ser o mais importante.

— Seu meio-irmão... — repetiu Hinata, amarga. — Você mentiu para mim até nisso, não foi? — Como ele se manteve em silêncio, ela continuou. — Você pensa mesmo que eu ia querer me casar com alguém como... um homem que... que é tudo o que eu desprezo?

Hinata tremia tanto que mal conseguia se manter de pé. Para seu alívio, Itachi a soltou e se afastou, portanto não pôde ver sua agitação e sua agonia.

— Além do mais, você mesmo disse que a cerimônia de casamento não era legalmente válida. Você não é meu marido, Itachi.

— Infelizmente para nós, não é o que você ou eu queremos que importa em Zuran. Meu irmão está longe de ser um déspota, mas tem suas convicções, uma certa teimosia que faz parte da posição de soberano. Para ele, as tradições de nossos antepassados tribais são sagradas, e considera seu dever moral respeitá-las. Nós nos casamos segundo uma dessas tradições, portanto ele acha...

— Como ele soube? — perguntou Hinata irada. Tomada por seus próprios sentimentos, Hinata estava agitada demais para perceber a leve mas denunciadora hesitação de Itachi.

— El Khalid foi detido para inquérito pelas forças de segurança de Zuran.

— E ele contou? Mas uma cerimônia dessas não pode ser um comprometimento legal! — protestou Hinata.

— Não aos olhos do mundo, e foi por isso que meu irmão arranjou tudo para que nós tenhamos uma cerimônia de casamento civil, discreta, imediatamente.

— Não. De jeito nenhum. E você quer dizer "imediatamente", quando? — interrogou Hinata, cautelosa.

Itachi inclinou a cabeça

— Eu quero dizer imediatamente — respondeu ele, calmo, ignorando o suspiro angustiado de Hinata. — As autoridades oficiais estão à nossa espera. Minha cunhada expressou seu desapontamento por não poder organizar uma cerimônia mais de acordo, mas meu irmão foi irredutível.

— Você não pode fazer isso! Não tem o direito de me trazer aqui! Não pode me obrigar a me casar com você, Itachi — protestou Hinata, tremendo enquanto falava. — Sou uma cidadã inglesa e, se quiser sair de Zuran, que é o que eu quero, posso neste instante...

— Segundo a lei de Zuran, você é minha mulher, portanto é membro da família real. Ninguém da nossa família tem permissão de deixar o país sem o aval de meu irmão!

Hinata o fitou.

— Por que está fazendo isso? — perguntou ela, num murmúrio trêmulo. — Você deve achar a idéia de nos casarmos tão abominável quanto eu acho. Não pode querer se casar comigo!

— É meu dever fazer o que meu irmão ordena. Além do mais, tirei a sua virgindade... — Itachi dirigiu-lhe um olhar que fez seu estômago revirar.

— Então vai se casar comigo por isso! Mas é... arcaico... medieval... — protestou Hinata, num murmúrio agitado.

— Meu filho não nascerá sem o meu nome! — disse Itachi, com frieza. — Você já é minha mulher, agora precisa se tornar minha esposa!

Hinata ficou com a boca seca.

— Que filho? — perguntou ela, sem pensar. — Não vamos ter nenhum filho. — Hinata não o fitou nos olhos, e ficou esperando que Itachi a acusasse de estar mentindo, já que ainda não tinha como saber se esperava um filho dele. Para seu alivio, contudo, sem contestá-la, ele apenas disse. — Venha... as autoridades oficiais nos aguardam.

Hinata não queria acompanhá-lo. Além de tudo, a dor no braço estava pior, e ela tinha de cerrar os dentes para suportar. Mas pela expressão de Itachi, era provável que a pegasse e a carregasse no colo para o casamento, caso ela se recusasse a ir pelos próprios pés.

Pouco depois, Hinata e Itachi estavam sendo casados pelo oficial do governo, legalizando a cerimônia do deserto. Hinata admitiu que não estava vestida apropriadamente para uma noiva e tampouco se sentia como tal. Itachi também não parecia um noivo muito feliz.

Ele buscou a mão de Hinata seguindo a instrução do oficial, e ela ficou desconsolada de ver que sua mão começou a tremer.

Obviamente, Itachi viera preparado para a cerimônia, pois, quando Hinata se deu conta, ele estava colocando uma aliança no seu dedo. Seu braço pulsava, quente, a cabeça latejava, e Hinata procurava lutar contra as ondas de dor cada vez mais intensas.

— Agora pode beijar a noiva.

Hinata tremia ao ver Itachi se inclinar para beijá-la. Para não lhe ver o rosto, ela fechou os olhos. Não suporto enfrentar a realidade de ver seus sonhos despedaçados

Os lábios de Itachi mal tocaram os seus, numa *parócti do que deveria ser o beijo de um noivo. Embora dilacerada pela dor, tanto emocional quanto física, Hinata não queria se entregar, e afastou o rosto na tentativa de se empertigar.

— Você é minha esposa, e não me evitará como se meu toque pudesse contaminá-la — Hinata ouviu-o sussurrar cruelmente ao seu ouvido.

Ela abriu os olhos de imediato, perplexa, tanto pela fúria de Itachi, quanto pela interpretação errônea de sua reação Num breve relance, viu o semblante gelado, hostil, ameaçador.

Ele segurou seus braços com tanta força que a dor no braço ferido a fez gritar. Mas o som se perdeu, quando Xander a calou com um beijo, numa fúria selvagem, queimando-lhe a boca.

Katrina ouviu um zunido, sentiu uma tontura, e, segura apenas pelas mãos de Xander, desmaiou.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO DEZ**

Hinata abriu os olhos, em seguida moveu o braço com muita cautela. Nenhuma dor!

— Que bom que você acordou. Mandarei alguém informar Itachi. Ele está muito preocupado e já está gastando meu tapete novo de tanto andar para lá e para cá à porta dos aposentos femininos.

Itachi muito preocupado com ela! Hinata virou a cabeça para o outro lado para que a esposa do soberano não visse sua expressão.

— Nosso bom médico está consternado por você ter saído do hospital sem sua autorização. Ele quis que retornasse, mas Itachi preferiu mantê-la aqui.

Para que não pudesse fugir, concluiu Hinata.

— Você não deve estar sentindo nenhuma dor, com o analgésico receitado pelo médico, mas, se estiver, avise, pois Itachi chamará o médico.

— Não estou com nenhuma dor — informou Hinata, sem querer ser simpática. — Não era verdade. A dor que sentia agora não poderia ser curada com remédios, e permaneceria com ela para sempre.

— Meu marido está muito feliz por Itachi ter finalmente encontrado a mulher certa! Uma mulher que o ama e ao mesmo tempo compreende a complexidade de sua ascendência mista — anunciou a rainha.

Tarde demais, Hinata lembrou-se do comentário da rainha na saída de sua visita ao hospital, sobre ela ser uma mulher apaixonada. Munindo-se de coragem, tentou se proteger.

— Creio que está havendo um erro — começou ela, com firmeza.

Mas logo a rainha a interrompeu, dizendo, suave:

— Meu marido, nosso amado soberano, não comete erros. Ele ama sua família e sabe o que é melhor para ela. E Itachi tem um lugar especial em seu coração. Além de ser seu meio-irmão, foi a mãe de Itachi quem educou meu marido, quando ele perdeu a mãe. Há muito tempo o preocupava o fato de Itachi não ter uma esposa. Mas agora não precisa mais se preocupar com isso!

— Isso tudo está muito bem, mas e quanto aos meus sentimentos? — Hinata teve de protestar.

A rainha franziu levemente o cenho ao fitá-la.

— Mas você ama Itachi, Você me implorou para pedir ao meu marido que tivesse misericórdia!

— Isso foi antes de saber quem ele era! Itachi mentiu para mim — disse Karina, amarga. — Deixou que eu pensasse que era um... ladrão e um...

— Ele não tinha opção! Era seu dever colocar a segurança de meu marido em primeiro lugar — continuou a rainha. — Você deveria se orgulhar dele, por sua lealdade ao irmão e a Zuran, Além do mais, depois de saber o que aconteceu no oásis, meu marido decretou que o seu casamento precisava ser legalizado. Como você é uma moça sozinha em nosso país, meu marido considera que está sob sua proteção. Naturalmente, ele se preocupa em proteger a sua reputação e quer fazer o que é melhor para você. Ele não poderia permitir que Itachi a abandonasse, depois do que aconteceu. Você viveu com ele como sua esposa!

— Itachi me garantiu que a cerimônia não tinha nenhum valor! — disse Hinata, desesperada. Mas era óbvio que era inútil discutir. Aos olhos da rainha, seria absurdo eles não serem legalmente casados, e via-se que ela estava aliviada e feliz. Mas Hinata só via um futuro de dor e tristeza!

— Itachi ficará feliz de saber que você está melhor. Ele quer viajar esta noite com você para as montanhas, de forma que não peguem o calor durante a viagem. Instruí uma de minhas criadas a fazer as suas malas. Espero que as roupas que mandei para o hospital a tenham agradado. Itachi certamente abrirá contas para você com os costureiros de sua preferência, quando voltarem para Zuran. Faz parte dos nossos costumes que os recém-casados passem um mês a sós, para se conhecerem melhor, e tenho certeza de que você se encantará com a vila nas montanhas que Itachi herdou do pai. Ela foi construída para sua mãe.

Hinata queria protestar, dizer que só queria ir para sua casa, na Inglaterra, mas sabia que não adiantaria.

Cansada, ela fechou os olhos, querendo que um tapete mágico a levasse da vida indesejada e insuportável que tinha pela frente.

— Tem certeza de que está bem para viajar?

— Segundo o médico, sim — respondeu Hinata.

Eles estavam no pátio aberto para onde ela fora levada para encontrá-lo, juntamente com a rainha e seu marido, o soberano de Zuran.

A demonstração de carinho do soberano para com Hinata a pegara de surpresa, como se ele de fato estivesse satisfeito de recebê-la na família.

Ao observá-los, ele disse a Itachi, com alegria:

— Agora que ela é sua esposa, Itachi, pode beijá-la. Na verdade, sugiro que o faça. A pobre moça parece estar precisando de conforto.

— Você a está envergonhando, meu amor — comentou a rainha, juntando-se à conversa, dando-lhe o braço e sorrindo para ele, pois ali, protocolo e formalidade eram dispensados. — Hinata é uma noiva muito recente, e provavelmente não quer partilhar a intimidade do beijo de Itachi com nenhum observador.

— Quer meu beijo? — perguntou Itachi, rapidamente. A rainha deu uma risada.

— Ora, Itachi, você não está sendo nada romântico! É claro que ela quer, mas não vai dizer!

— Pois então ela vai ter que esperar pelos meus beijos até dizer — anunciou Itachi, friamente. A rainha ainda tinha o sorriso nos lábios, mas Hinata tinha vontade de chorar. Seu rosto queimava de raiva e de humilhação. Embora detestasse admitir até para si mesma, seria maravilhosamente reconfortante e tranqüilizador se Itachi a abraçasse com ternura e sussurrasse ao seu ouvido que a amava e a queria.

Que tolice era essa? Ele jamais faria isso! E Hinata desconfiava que ele só concordara em passar um mês com ela para não precisar fingir para os outros que era o marido apaixonado!

Itachi podia agir com ela com frieza e sem nenhuma ternura ou demonstração de amor, mas definitivamente não era assim que se comportava com a família. Um por um, os filhos do soberano se apresentaram para um abraço carinhoso de "adeus" do tio. Embora ele não beijasse a rainha, o abraço carinhoso e fraterno que trocou com o meio-irmão fez Hinata invejar a intimidade da família. Ninguém que os observasse poderia negar a força do amor e o respeito que tinham um pelo outro. Mesmo assim, apesar do amor do rei por Itachi, ele o obrigara a um casamento indesejado.

— Faço votos que o casamento de vocês seja feliz e lhes dê muitos filhos — disse a rainha para Hinata, ao abraçá-la carinhosamente.

Com os olhos ardendo das lágrimas não derramadas, Hinata tentou sorrir em resposta.

Quando a rainha a soltou, Hinata percebeu que Itachi a esperava. Sem dizer nada, atravessou o pátio a seu lado. Dois criados uniformizados abriram os portões, e Hinata ficou sem ar ao ver o que os esperava no enorme pátio aberto. Não era um carro, como imaginara, mas um helicóptero.

— Nós vamos viajar naquilo? — perguntou ela a Itachi, hesitante.

— A vila fica nas montanhas, a mais de 12 horas de carro daqui. Você estará perfeitamente segura. Minha licença de piloto tem mais de dez anos, e ainda não tive nenhum acidente!

— Você vai pilotar? — Hinata não conseguia controlar sua surpresa.

— Prefiro pilotar eu mesmo, quando posso.

Hinata digeriu os comentários de Itachi em silêncio. Havia tanta coisa que não sabia a seu respeito!

Itachi já se dirigia para o helicóptero, obviamente ansioso para pilotá-lo — sem dúvida muito mais ansioso do que para se encarcerar nas montanhas com ela, refletiu Hinata ao se apressar para alcançá-lo.

Hinata sabia da existência da cordilheira de montanhas no interior e ao Norte da cidade, mas nunca imaginara que as visitaria, muito menos nessas circunstâncias.

O que a fez lembrar...

— Meus colegas...

— O escritório central foi informado da sua segurança e do nosso casamento. — O semblante de Itachi endureceu. — Seus companheiros voltaram para a Inglaterra poucas horas depois do seu seqüestro.

— Você os obrigou a voltar antes de terminarem o projeto? — perguntou Hinata, furiosa.

— Eu? Eu estava no deserto com você, lembra-se? Segundo me informaram, obedecendo a um pedido urgente de Orochimaru. Sob a alegação de que a equipe queria deixar o país, ele afirmou não achar seguro eles permanecerem ali depois do seu seqüestro.

Hinata digeriu a informação em silêncio. Embora não gostasse de Orochimaru, ficou chocada de saber que ele e os outros tinham deixado o país sem se preocuparem com ela.

Eles viajavam na escuridão da noite, tendo como iluminação apenas as estrelas e o fino arco da lua nova. Subitamente, Hinata avistou a escarpa iluminada do que parecia ser uma fortaleza moura, com as torres e as janelas erodidas formando um relevo mágico pela iluminação muito bem planejada.

— O que é aquilo? — perguntou, incapaz de conter seu assombro.

— É para lá que vamos, é a vila — respondeu Itachi, tranqüilo.

A vila? Hinata não se conteve e se virou para encará-lo.

— Aquilo não é uma vila, é...

— É a casca de uma fortaleza sarracena. Minha mãe se apaixonou pela ruína, e meu pai mandou construir a vila no interior das paredes externas originais, para lhe fazer uma surpresa e presenteá-la. Eles vinham para cá sempre que podiam. Era a casa preferida deles.

O helicóptero começava a perder altitude, Itachi habilmente passou por cima da escarpa, e levou Hinata a ficar sem ar quando eles passaram por cima do muro alto, e, depois, ao aterrissar na pista de helicópteros, no pátio antigo.

Tão logo as hélices pararam, criados que pareciam surgir do nada acorreram para retirar a bagagem. Mas foi o próprio Itachi quem ajudou Hinata a descer do helicóptero. Ao sentir as mãos fortes em seu corpo, ela foi tomada de um misto de sofrimento e de excitação, ao se lembrar do prazer que aquela proximidade já lhe proporcionara.

Rapidamente Hinata se soltou, sem querer se torturar.

Itachi a observava, sério, percebendo que Hinata desviara o rosto e se recolhera para evitá-lo.

Ele não fora capaz de persuadir o meio-irmão a não insistir neste casamento, principalmente porque sua cunhada afirmara estar convencida de que Hinata o amava. Isso pesara muito na decisão, além de tudo mais. Mas na verdade Hinata não o amava, ao contrário, o que sentia era ódio, como já lhe confessara. E isso o fazia sofrer. Quando começou a amá-la? Naquela tarde no _souk,_em que a beijara? Certamente, quando Gaara propôs comprá-la, Itachi já sabia que nenhum poder sobre a terra o faria desistir de Hinata. Procurara se convencer de que o sentimento que o dominava não era amor, assim como fizera de tudo para acreditar que seu sofrimento se devia ao orgulho ferido por não ser correspondido. Estaria ele se iludindo na esperança de que, da compaixão que Hinata demonstrara sentir ao implorar por seu perdão, pudesse surgir o amor?

Quer Hinata viesse a amá-lo quer não, como seu irmão bem lembrara, Itachi tinha certas responsabilidades para com ela.

Ao acompanhar Itachi do pátio externo em direção ao pátio interno da vila, Hinata ficou maravilhada diante do que via. No interior da casca do prédio antigo, fora construída uma vila de uma beleza mágica; só de olhar, Hinata sentia um nó na garganta.

Dentro dos muros antigos, havia um jardim florido, cujo perfume enchia o ar da noite. A iluminação discreta também revelava canais, fontes, caminhos, recantos de sombra, tudo de muito bom gosto.

— É lindo — murmurou Hinata, emocionada.

— Meus pais projetaram a vila juntos. Minha mãe queria que fosse uma combinação perfeita de Oriente e Ocidente.

Itachi falava secamente, como se conversar com ela sobre os pais de algum modo pudesse contaminá-los.

Ele a odiava mesmo tanto assim?

Por que não odiaria, se fora obrigado a se casar contra a vontade?

— A vila não segue o estilo tradicional zuranês — informou Itachi, incitando Hinata a andar com a mão na parte inferior de suas costas. — Aqui não há aposentos separados para homens e mulheres.

Seu toque provocou em Hinata uma vibração de prazer e uma sensação de desejo, e sua vontade foi olhar para ele e implorar que a abraçasse e a beijasse, e que a pegasse no colo e a carregasse para a cama. Certamente devia ser o jardim que a afetava assim. Não havia nenhum motivo lógico para o querer, e centenas para não o querer! Mas o amor não é lógico. Amor? Ela amava Itachi? Amava-o de verdade? Hinata tremia violentamente, como se experimentasse um choque horrível — ou enfrentasse uma verdade intolerável!

— O que foi? Algum problema com o braço? — perguntou Itachi, estranhando vê-la tremer, mas felizmente sem perceber que era uma reação a ele. — Sente alguma dor?

— Não, eu só estou... cansada.

— Pedirei a Míriam, a governanta da vila, para levá-la diretamente para o seu quarto. O dr. Al Hajab deu-me uns analgésicos para você usar.

Já se encontravam dentro da vila, num corredor quadrado de paredes pintadas com uma leve camada de azul e mobiliado com elegante simplicidade, numa agradável mescla de mobílias do Oriente Médio e do Ocidente.

Hinata sentia o aroma das rosas no ar, e tudo no ambiente emanava tranqüilidade e harmonia. Inexplicavelmente, teve a impressão de que alguém a acariciava com ternura, serenando-a, acalmando seus nervos e suas emoções, transmitindo a nítida sensação de que um peso estava sendo tirado de suas costas.

— Ah, cá está Míriam! — anunciou Itachi, quando uma mulher baixa e muito gorducha se aproximou, apressada e agitada, e o saudou com um abraço. Ela se dirigia a ele com muita afeição, numa enxurrada de palavras em zuranês, faladas tão rápido que Hinata precisou se esforçar muito para entender.

— Miriam, esta é Hinata, minha esposa.

Os olhos escuros, pequenos, mas muito sagazes, examinaram Hinata.

— Acho que sua mãe gostaria dela.

— Por favor, conduza-a para o quarto. Ela está cansada, portanto só amanhã você poderá mostrar o resto da vila.

— Acabou de casar e está cansada? — exclamou Mi riam, sendo bem direta, fazendo Hinata enrubescer.

— Ela foi ferida — informou Itachi, que então se virou para Hinata. — Eu a deixarei nas mãos de Miriam. Preciso tomar algumas providências, mas se quiser alguma coisa, avise a Miriam, e ela providenciará.

Antes que Hinata pudesse falar, Itachi cruzou o chão de cerâmica e desapareceu num corredor.

— Por favor, siga-me — instruiu Miriam, e Hinata a seguiu pela ampla escadaria de mármore, e depois atravessando uma plataforma, até chegarem a uma porta dupla, que ela abriu num movimento quase teatral, sinalizando para que Hinata entrasse antes dela.

De fato, quando entrou, Hinata entendeu o porquê do gesto teatral, pois era um quarto de uma beleza inacreditável. Como a galeria, as paredes eram levemente pintadas, mas desta vez num tom entre o cinza e o verde suave, relaxante. Tapetes de seda aqueciam o chão de mármore cor de creme, mas o que a fez suspirar, enlevada, foi a bela mobília gustaviana, simples, mas muito elegante. A madeira era num tom pouco mais escuro que as paredes, e os lençóis da cama eram branco "sujo". A sensação anterior de paz e harmonia voltou mais intensa, e Hinata teve a impressão de receber um aconchego amoroso que não era propriamente uma presença, mas que parecia muito real.

— Este era o quarto da mãe de Itachi? — perguntou ela a Miriam.

A governanta respondeu que sim com um aceno de cabeça.

— A rainha escolheu pessoalmente tudo para esta vila. Era o seu recanto predileto, onde podia ter o rei só para si. Sente a presença dela?

— Sim — reconheceu Hinata. Miriam abriu um amplo sorriso.

— Eu sabia! No instante em que a vi, achei que era a pessoa certa para Itachi. Eu era empregada da rainha, e soube que estava grávida antes do sheik. Ela não conseguiu esconder de mim! E quando entrou em trabalho de parto, quis a minha companhia... A rainha estava muito feliz e orgulhosa por dar um filho ao nosso soberano. Amava tanto o bebê! Mas logo ficou doente. Embora quisesse desesperadamente viver, não era isso que o destino lhe guardava! Pobre senhora. Deve estar feliz por Itachi ter se casado com você. Tem o sangue dela, e o ama como ela amou o pai dele.

Era uma constatação, e não uma pergunta. Hinata não se deu ao trabalho de questionar.

— As suas roupas já estão no armário. Eu lhe mostrarei o quarto de vestir e o banheiro, e então a deixarei a sós para que possa dormir.

Obediente, Hinata a seguiu até o quarto de vestir, e depois até o banheiro, cuja beleza lhe suscitou um suspiro de prazer. A louça era branca, e a mobília tinha o mesmo estilo gustaviano que os quartos de dormir e de vestir. Havia uma enorme banheira circular, cuja metade era apoiada no chão; atrás dela, janelas de vidro que iam do chão ao teto abriam para um terraço, como Miriam demonstrou. Mais adiante, segundo sua explicação, ficava o pequeno jardim privado que era o refúgio pessoal da mãe de Itachi.

— Vou deixá-la agora. Quer alguma coisa para comer... ou beber?

Hinata sacudiu a cabeça, cansada. Só queria tomar um banho de chuveiro para tirar da pele a poeira da viagem e se aconchegar naquela cama tão maravilhosa.

Itachi abriu a porta do quarto e não tirou os olhos da cama, paralisado. A luz que entrava pelas janelas do pátio interno revelava a figura de Hinata dormindo, o rosto virado para ele, o cabelo espalhado sobre o travesseiro. Passando por ela silenciosamente, atravessou o quarto de vestir e chegou ao banheiro, onde se despiu e abriu a torneira do chuveiro.

Não deveria ter deixado seu irmão obrigá-lo a se casar com Hinata. Sua cunhada estava erroneamente convencida de que Hinata o amava. Ela não o amava, pelo menos como ele queria e precisava, de coração, alma e corpo. Fisicamente, Hinta se entregara, mas isso não era nenhuma evidência de amor.

Mesmo debaixo do chuveiro, seu corpo reagiu imediatamente à lembrança invocada por seus pensamentos. Itachi procurou se controlar, ligando a água fria e recebendo a carga gelada, até a excitação arrefecer.

Ao sair do chuveiro, ele pegou uma toalha e se secou, e depois se dirigiu para o quarto, parando apenas para olhar com tristeza o rosto de Hinata. Os cílios formavam leques escuros contra a pele alva, e ela dormia tão profundamente que nem se mexeu, mesmo quando ele afastou as cobertas para entrar na cama.

O luar acariciava a curva exposta do braço desnudo e a pele suave da garganta de Hinata. Itachi queria muito traçar o caminho prateado com seu toque, mas, se cedesse à tentação, não conseguiria evitar de tomá-la nos braços e beijar cada centímetro de seu corpo. Assim como na primeira vez que a vira no _souk._

A verdade de saber que Hinata não o amava o dilacerava como um golpe de adaga. Resoluto, Itachi virou-se para o outro lado e ficou o mais distante possível.


End file.
